


Три негодяя из Долины Черепов

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Violence, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: АУ в котором корабль Брэндола Хакса падает на незнакомую планету в неизведанном секторе галактики, Армитаж Хакс пытается доказать право на офицерское звание, а подозрительные личности плетут заговоры во тьме.





	1. Chapter 1

_Come, heart, where hill is heaped upon hill:  
For there the mystical brotherhood  
Of sun and moon and hollow and wood  
And river and stream work out their will;  
  
And God stands winding His lonely horn,  
And time and the world are ever in flight;  
And love is less kind than the gray twilight,  
And hope is less dear than the dew of the morn.  
  
 **У. Б. Йейтс**_

  
  
  
**ПРОЛОГ  
Человек в чёрном**  
  
 _Когда началась война, я был ещё ребёнком. Я странствовал по всей галактике в поисках своих людей, и знаю, каково пришлось мальчику, который вместе с двумя рейнджерами пересёк горы и пустоши для того чтобы найти отца.  
  
Когда-то я был полон надежд и планов, как он, но теперь я просто тень в чёрном, бредущая сквозь пустыню.   
  
Той ночью, сидя на коммуникационной башне павшего “разрушителя” я наблюдал за падающей звездой, которая неслась к поверхности Клиф L-1. Многие видели её, и многие загадали желание – “пусть она упадёт там, куда только я успею добраться”.  
  
Звезда упала в Долину Черепов. И это решило многое.  
  
У каждого действия есть свои последствия, и мы, Хранители Равновесия, прокляты видеть все цепочки, узоры и переплетения судьбы.  
  
Правильным шагом для Хранителя было бы дать мальчику погибнуть. Правильным шагом было бы отвернуться от чисса, который когда-то умолял меня, – молча, взглядом, – спасти одного единственного офицера с падающей “Химеры”.   
Но я плохой Хранитель, и у меня сердце человека, - так уж меня воспитали люди.  
Я вижу трёх всадников, их силуэты на фоне заката, и мне хотелось бы сказать мальчику, едущему между двух мужчин, что ничто в этом мире не даётся бесплатно, кроме милости Других.  
  
Но у него своя дорога. Поэтому, впервые встретившись с ним, я говорю:  
  
  
“Да пребудет Сила со всеми, кто в пути”.   
  
_  
  
  
  
***  
  
Больше всего на свете Хаксу хотелось вернуться на корабль. Он не мечтал о путешествиях и новых планетах, ему вполне нравилась жизнь на крейсере, где воздух кондиционированный и ионизированный, без лишних запахов, а вместо всяких рассветов и закатов – чёткий распорядок и смена освещения. На корабле не было ничего страшного, он знал там каждый угол. Здесь же…  
Он нервно оглянулся. Скала, оставшаяся за спиной, издалека ещё больше напоминала красный человеческий череп. Она следила за их маленьким отрядом чёрными впадинами пещер.   
Здесь вообще не было нормальных скал – сплошной лабиринт скалящихся лиц, – но отца, едущего впереди, это кажется совершенно не волновало, он даже не смотрел по сторонам, лишь постоянно сверялся с картой на датападе. Жары он тоже как-будто не замечал, а вот Хакс весь извертелся на сидении мотоспидера. Форма липла к телу, щипала, колола, ноги мокли в сапогах. Особая ткань должна была защищать от перепадов температуры, но с полуденным солнцем не справлялась. Оставалось радоваться, что десяти маленьким пехотинцам, молча шагающим позади, было ещё хуже.  
“Я хочу обратно на корабль, в душ”, – подумал Хакс, и в носу у него защипало от жалости к себе. Никто ведь не отпустит его назад! Зато везучая половина кадетов сейчас сидит там и радуется!  
Но может, фрешер есть в посёлке, и когда они придут…  
Это мало помогало.  
– Отец… – тихонько позвал Хакс, не надеясь, что его услышат. Вернее, надеясь, что его не услышат. – Могу я снять китель?  
Отец затормозил спидер и дождался, пока Хакс поравняется с ним.  
– Тебе так жарко? – спросил он, и Хаксу на секунду послышалась в его голосе забота.   
– Да, очень… я надену его обратно когда мы приедем в поселение, сразу же...   
Он прикусил язык, увидев на отцовском лице знакомое выражение – раздражённое разочарование.  
– Армитаж, тебе десять, но Галлиус Рэкс уже назначил тебя офицером. Знаешь, что это значит?  
– Да, сэр. Это значит, что у меня особые права и обязанности. Я должен сохранять престиж и доказать что я лучше остальных. Держать марку.  
Он нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Кажется, это был правильный ответ, слово в слово.   
– Тогда что это за жалкое нытьё? На тебя смотрят твои солдаты! Ты не можешь быть слабее них! Я уже говорил тебе об этом, но ты, видимо, не понял. Я плохой учитель, Армитаж?  
Хакс заставил себя не отводить глаза. Отец это ненавидел.  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Я непонятно объяснял тебе основы офицерской службы?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Значит, дело в тебе?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Вот и прекрасно. Империя дала тебе эту форму, значит носи её с честью. Иначе я подумаю, не оставить ли тебя на этой планете. Ради тренировки выносливости  
– Да, сэр.  
Хакс знал, что отец не запугивает и не шутит. Это знание приводило его в панический ужас. Один, на всеми забытой планете, в Неизведанных Регионах .  
Он уже почти смирился с тем, что никогда не вернётся к маме, но потерять отца…   
– Прошу прощения, сэр.  
Отец снова увёл спидер вперёд, не удостоив Хакса ответом.  
Даже форма перестала казаться Хаксу такой жаркой. Его знобило.  
  
Красные скалы кончились, будто челюсти разжались. Впереди расстилалась ровная, как стол, земля, и где-то вдали, за зелёной полоской леса в дымке дрожали высокие горы в снежных шапках. Ничего живого на мили вокруг, только странной формы точка на горизонте. Здание? Валун?  
Хакс поднёс к глазам бинокль, закусил губу, когда горячий пластик обжёг веки.  
Точка оказалась звёздным разрушителем, завалившимся набок будто брошенная детская игрушка.  
“Значит, мы не одни такие…”  
Он вспомнил как всего несколько часов назад проснулся в своей каюте от того, что корабль вдруг резко нырнул вниз, будто спидер, попавший в воздушную яму.  
Тусклый красный свет плескался вокруг, вдалеке выла сирена, кто-то то и дело пробегал мимо двери.  
Больше всего Хаксу хотелось спрятаться под койку, и он даже попробовал, но, лёжа в прохладной темноте представил, как его отряд в панике забывает всё, чему их учили, как эти мерзкие дикие дети с Джакку убивают всех, кого видят…  
Он представил, что сделает с ним отец, случись такое. Он представил трибунал, и адмирала Слоан, и наручники на руках…  
И вылез из убежища.  
Оказалось, что дети сидели,полностью одетые, с оружием в руках, и ждали его приказа.  
Оказалось, что планетарная система защиты Клиф-L1 подбила “Дигнити”.  
Оказалось, что аварийная посадка, это когда тебя швыряет об стены, трясёт и выворачивает.   
И невозможно ничего сделать. Только держаться покрепче за что-нибудь.  
И не плакать.  
  
Они выжили, и планета даже оказалась обитаемой. Старая имперская карта Клиф-L1 оказалась скорее наброском, скупыми линиями среди белых пятен. На другом краю одного такого пятна мигала одинокая точка – Банкор, поселение колонистов.  
Хакс видел старинные карты, на которых неизведанные зоны были подписаны угрожающим “Здесь водятся крайт-драконы”. Он не сомневался, что на этой планете крайт-драконы тоже водятся, или что-то ещё ужасное, с чем люди не сталкивались, что-то убийственное, а он к этому не готов…  
Он не готов к тому, чего нет в учебниках.  
– Там звёздный разрушитель, – сказал он отцу, стараясь вложить в голос побольше офицерской уверенности. – И башня цела. Наверное можно передать сообщение на орбиту оттуда…  
– “Наверное”? Это первое, что мы должны проверить. – Отец раздражённо вздохнул. – И ты додумался до этого только сейчас? Невероятно, Армитаж. Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.  
– Простите, сэр.  
Хакс подумал, что не мог ослышаться: приказ был идти в поселение…  
Но промолчал. Может быть отец просто не счёл нужным говорить об очевидном.  
  
Вблизи разрушитель выглядел пугающе – когда-то взрыв вырвал из него огромный кусок, и через дыру видны были занесённые песком каюты, погнутые переборки, огрызки коридоров. В бездонных шахтах и дырявых трубах завывал ветер.  
Сканер не обнаружил никаких форм жизни, и Хакс уже скомандовал двум штурмовикам идти на разведку, как вдруг выстрел оплавил песок перед самым отцовским спидером.  
Штурмовики мгновенно выхватили бластеры и встали спина к спине, защищая офицеров, а Хакс так и сидел в ступоре, приоткрыв рот.  
И совершенно забыл дать им команду.  
“Это бой”.  
Он в ужасе подумал, что штаны сейчас станут мокрыми совсем не от пота. Он подумал, что надо было сползти за спидер и спрятаться за его железным боком.  
“Это будет настоящий бой! Что надо делать?! На симуляторах такое было, главное вспомнить сейчас, что дальше…”  
– Бросайте оружие и никто не пострадает. – Голос слышался как-будто отовсюду, спокойный, уверенный. Неизвестный видно слайснул систему оповещения.  
Отец поднял руки.   
– Могу я узнать, с кем разговариваю? – так же спокойно ответил он, и Хакс даже восхитился.  
– Со свободными людьми Клифа, у которых тут каждый сантиметр простреливается. Бросайте пушки.  
Отец медленно положил бластер на землю. Хакс, глядя на него сделал то же самое, но мысль о том чтоб разоружить штурмовиков приводила его в ужас.  
– Опустить оружие, – приказал он, и с облегчением заметил, что голос даже не задрожал.  
– Мы не претендуем на вашу собственность. – Голос отца звучал мягко, вкрадчиво. – Мы думали что корабль заброшен, и хотели воспользоваться его передатчиком.  
Неизвестный помолчал.  
– Это вы разбились в Долине Черепов? – спросил он.  
– Да.  
Снова пауза. Но на этот раз откуда-то из недр корабля упала верёвка, и человек, с ног до головы закутанный в чёрное, неслышно скользнул по ней на песок.   
Он неспеша отстегнул карабин, снял с пояса бластер и подошёл к отряду. Человек (или по крайней мере гуманоид) походил на пустынных жителей, которых Хакс мельком видел на Джакку: ни сантиметра открытой кожи, даже на лице, между капюшоном и шейным платком – сплошной чёрный визор.  
Чем ближе человек подходил, тем больше желтела его одежда, подстраиваясь под цвет песков.  
Отражающий камуфляж. Неужели поэтому сканер не нашёл признаков жизни?  
Хакс представил целую армию, скрытую среди обломков, и его затошнило. Но страх не помешал ему заметить странную вещь: бластер у “пустынника” был старой имперской модели, но вот такого камуфляжа среди имперского вооружения точно не было.  
По крайней мере в учебниках.  
– Передатчик давно не работает, – произнёс человек. Он говорил немного растягивая слова, будто ему было лень даже открывать рот на такой жаре. Хакс слышал такой акцент у некоторых кадетов в Академии, но никогда не интересовался, откуда они.  
– Очень жаль, – ответил отец, опустив руки. – Значит мы пойдём дальше, в Банкор.  
– Конечно. – Человек в камуфляже не сдвинулся с места. – Только там тоже ничего не найдёте. Банкор сгорел дотла лет десять назад. Война Цзерка, слышали?  
– Боюсь, что нет.  
Человек снисходительно хмыкнул.  
– Конечно, откуда вам. Как дела у Империи?  
– Мы видели лучшие времена.  
Хакс узнал эту интонацию и внутренне съёжился. Отец начал терять терпение.  
– Как мы все. Можете попробовать в Ард-Арнис, но идти туда месяц.  
– У нас есть время, благодарю.  
Человек кивнул.  
– Только я бы не советовал. Вас накроют раньше.  
Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Кто… накроет? – тихо спросил он, но чёрный визор повернулся к нему.   
– Желающих много. Работорговцы, мусорщики, дикие племена… и те, кто вас сбил.  
– Нас сбила автоматическая система ПКО, – отец поджал губы и бросил на Хакса убийственный взгляд. – Работорговцы, мусорщики… а к кому относитесь вы?   
– Я? – Пустынник поднял визор и принялся разматывать платок. – Я – мусорщик.  
Хакс ожидал увидеть киберимпланты, страшные шрамы, какую-нибудь чешую, но ничего подобного не обнаружилось. Перед ним стоял обычный человек, на вид ровесник отца, но стройнее, смуглый, с внимательными серыми глазами и серебристой щетиной. Волосы у него тоже были каштановые с проседью и торчали густыми вихрами. Он не выглядел ни жестоким ни злым. Обычным.   
– И почему я должен верить мусорщику?  
– Не должны, комендант, но сами знаете, что времени у вас мало. Вас до сих пор не кинулись искать свои, значит не очень-то хотят найти, так что если быстро не объявитесь, могут улететь. А я знаю место поближе и получше горелых развалин.  
Отец нахмурился, его лицо стало темнее тучи. Хакс не выдержал и опустил глаза, чувствуя, как бешено стучит кровь в висках.  
– У вас есть карта?  
– Да, есть.   
– Тогда почему бы моим людям просто не пристрелить вас и не забрать её?  
Ещё один выстрел взрыхлил песок. Хакс вскинул голову, надеясь увидеть, откуда стреляли, но мёртвый разрушитель молчал.  
– Тогда почему бы моим людям просто не перестрелять вас и не забрать ваше барахло? Комендант, вся моя информация зашифрована, и самая важная половина – у меня в голове. Хватит дурачиться, я предлагаю сделку. Мы проведём вас к метеостанции, а вы поможете нам починить грузовик. И мы оба свалим с это планеты в разные стороны.   
Какое-то время отец обдумывал предложение. Потом медленно кивнул.  
– Пойдёте впереди. Если я решу, что вы ведёте себя странно…  
Мусорщик усмехнулся.  
– Мы обязательно будем вести себя странно, комендант. С этим ничего не поделаешь.  
Хакс пропустил момент, когда второй мусорщик оказался рядом. Он просто вдруг появился за спиной у первого. Не открывая лица. На плече у него висела снайперская винтовка.  
Даже если отец испугался, он ничем себя не выдал.  
– Представите своего друга? И заодно представьтесь сами.  
– Я Тэлив, – Мусорщик на глядя указал за спину. – Он – Трасс. Не пытайтесь с ним общаться, он не говорит на базовом.  
– Брэндол Хакс. Это Армитаж, мой... сын.   
Хакс едва заметно кивнул, окинув бродяг скучающим взглядом. Пусть думают, что ему наплевать на них. Лишь бы не заметили, как грустно ему становится когда отец делает паузу, нехотя признаётся. Как ему не хочется называться “Армитажем” – жеманное, вычурное имя. “Хакс”, короткое, звонкое, куда лучше.  
Такое же, как у отца.  
– Приятно иметь с вами дело, Брэндол и Армитаж. Надеюсь, ни Красные Солнца ни конфедераты нас не накроют.  
– “Конфедераты”? – переспросил отец, хмуря брови.   
– Что, даже не знаете, куда попали? – Тэлив усмехнулся. – Добро пожаловать в Конфедерацию Руки. Местные её зовут Империей Трауна.  
  
***  
Траун.  
Хакс слышал это имя раньше, но до того как увидел в учебниках доказательства, считал, что это просто сказочка, придуманная нелюдьми. Гениальный, не знающий поражения адмирал – и конечно единственный нечеловек, – пробившийся в имперский флот только талантом.   
Хакс не верил в сказки. Но сухие цифры и энциклопедии говорили то же самое.  
Он не выдержал и поравнялся с Тэливом. Тэлив и Трасс оказались хозяевами двух ездовых фенни – маленьких рыжих фатиров, не таких длинноногих как обычно, в холке всего на голову выше человека, и с острыми мордами. Стоило Хаксу подъехать ближе, как огромное ухо фенни повернулось к нему будто локатор.  
– Мусорщик, – Хакс решил сразу показать этим бродягам их место.  
– Да? – спокойно отозвался Тэлив.   
Хакс перевёл дух. Вот так. Не страшно. У него десять вооружённых солдат, а это просто оборванцы.   
– Траун погиб в битве при Лотале, это все знают. Он не может быть императором. Что такое “рука Трауна”?  
– Так называют цитадель на Нирауане. Говорят, там пять башен, и она похожа на ладонь, которая вот-вот станет кулаком. У этого вояки вообще много крепостей, вы, офицеры, такое любите, да?  
Хакс не нашёлся с ответом. Ему больше нравились корабли, чем неподвижные крепости. Жизнь преподала ему урок: всегда лучше быть лёгким на подъём, ведь привычное может рухнуть в любую секунду.  
– И всё равно это не может быть тот самый Траун.   
Тэлив пожал плечами.  
– Ну, можешь спросить у его солдат, если не веришь мне. Только вряд ли они будут с тобой долго разговаривать. Бластеры у них вполне реальные.  
– Траун верно служил Империи. Они не будут стрелять, когда мы скажем, откуда мы!  
На самом деле Хакс совсем не был в этом уверен. Во-первых, Империи больше нет, а во-вторых, злостные дезертиры всегда отбиваются. Так говорил отец. Если Траун выжил, но не вернулся в Империю, он дезертир.  
– Я видел войны, которые тут шли. Я видел как Банкор горел, потому что Цзерка не хотели его отдавать непонятно кому. Они тоже говорили что Трауна не существует, что это просто пшик, миф. Пока Рука не дотянулась до них.  
– Но мы им не нужны. Мы ему не враги.  
Хакс гадал, знает ли мусорщик о распаде Империи, и решил не говорить об этом.   
– Зачем-то же они вас сбили.  
– Это автоматическая система, – повторил за отцом Хакс.  
Тэлив приподнял бровь.  
– Возможно, – коротко ответил он.  
  
  
***  
Они сделали привал у родника на опушке леса. Второй мусорщик тут же исчез за деревьями, прихватив винтовку.  
Он нервировал Хакса. “Не знает базового”, значит он – нечеловек? Но нелюди двуличные и лживые. Либо примитивные дикари либо коварные твари себе на уме. И все они глубоко внутри ненавидят людей. Они все хотели чтоб Империя пала. Даже адмирал Траун, обязанный Империи всем, дезертировал, значит доверять какому-то отребью тем более нельзя.   
Бродяга и нечеловек завели их в лес, где за каждым стволом мог кто-то прятаться!  
Хакс потихоньку отошёл к отцу. Отец как раз набирал воду из родника в походную флягу. Он брезгливо морщился и вздыхал, глядя на илистое дно.  
– Мы правда можем им доверять, сэр? – тихо спросил Хакс, присаживаясь на корточки рядом, и тут же вскочил – вдруг отец воспримет это как неуважение. – А если они приведут нас к врагам? Каким-нибудь. Он сказал что солдаты Трауна...  
Отец хмыкнул.  
– Во-первых, тебе бы стоило подумать об этом раньше. Офицер, который не может просчитывать вероятный исход, плохой офицер. А во-вторых, маловероятно, что они ведут нас к солдатам. Контрабандисты не сотрудничают с властями.  
– Контрабандисты… сэр? – Хакс нервно оглянулся на отряд. Кадеты сидели на траве, не сняв шлемы. Он совсем забыл отдать им приказ…  
– Не будь идиотом, ты меня позоришь. Для мусорщиков у них слишком хорошее оружие. И маскировочные плащи такого высокого качества на свалке не нужны. К тому же, нельзя накопить на грузовой корабль роясь в обломках. Либо у них был тайник в этом разрушителе либо они искали недостающие детали. А что ещё вероятнее – ждали нас.  
Хакс покраснел от стыда. Он и не подумал обо всём этом. Но у отца просто больше опыта. Нужно просто набрать опыт, и тогда он сможет так же легко проводить параллели, связывать несвязанные детали. Надо просто смотреть и видеть.  
– Снять шлемы. Кто хочет, может пить, – скомандовал он, проходя мимо кадетов. Все с облегчением выполнили приказ, и только CD-0922 остался сидеть в шлеме, с бластером в руках. Выскочка.  
– Тебе дважды повторить? – не выдержал Хакс.  
CD-0922 вскочил и вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
– В лесу может быть небезопасно, сэр, – отчеканил он, возвышаясь над Хаксом на целую голову.  
– Я отдал приказ!  
– Опять без причины повышаешь голос на рядовых, Армитаж? – отец остановился возле них скрестив руки на груди.  
Хакс лихорадочно облизнул губы, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ и не выглядеть ябедой. За детское “он не слушается” отец мог и наказать.   
– CD-0922 сомневается в том, что я правильно оценил обстановку.   
И “скажи ему!” крикнуть тоже нельзя.  
Он надеялся, что отец отчитает кадета. В его мечтах отец большим, пухлым кулаком сшибал выскочку на землю, да ещё и добавлял ногой.  
CD-0922 съёживался на земле, разом теряя всю браваду.  
И скулил.  
Скулил так, как сам Хакс больше не позволял себе. Офицер должен быть выдержанным даже когда его наказывают.  
Он мечтал чтобы отец хоть раз наказал CD-0922, но почему-то выскочка его только веселил.  
– Верный CD-0922, всегда начеку.– Отец рассмеялся. – Вольно, боец. Мы долго шли по жаре, мне не нужны солдаты с тепловым ударом и обезвоживанием.  
Он протянул выскочке свою флягу с посеребренным гербом империи, и тот наконец снял шлем, открыв невыразительное хмурое лицо в коричневых веснушках.  
– Выпей. И прислушивайся к своему организму. Выдержка это хорошо, но тебе запрещено доводить себя до истощения.  
– Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
Хакс заскрипел зубами от обиды. Почему этого идиота только хвалят? CD-0922 хорошо тренирует самых младших. И всё. Всё, на что он способен – вытирать сопли младенцам!  
– Кадет вспомнил то, о чём забыл офицер. Часовой, Армитаж. – В голосе отца не осталось ни капли тепла. – Ты забыл выставить часового. Ты уронил себя в глазах солдат.  
Хакс поджал губы чтоб не дрожали, стиснул зубы, зная, что сейчас будет.  
Отец занёс руку…  
  
Почти не больно. Хакс усилием воли не потянулся к горящей щеке. Почти не больно. В прошлый раз было больнее, удар пришёлся по уху и он едва не потерял сознание.  
Почти не больно. Почти не больно.  
“Заслуженное наказание – не повод для слёз”, – так всегда говорил отец.  
– Я всё понял. Спасибо, сэр.  
Он смог заставить голос не дрожать. У воинов никогда не дрожит голос.  
Он дождался, пока отец уйдёт, и вырвал флягу из рук CD-0922.  
– DR-1633, – скомандовал он, и сидевший рядом кадет тут же встал навытяжку, готовый выполнять приказ. – Ударь CD-0922 кулаком в лицо.  
DR-1633 был выше CD-0922, крупнее, и легко сбил его на землю. Тот не стал сопротивляться, просто лежал и ждал продолжения.  
– Теперь ногой. – Хакс глубоко вздохнул. Ледяная хватка, сжимавшая сердце, разжалась.  
Он почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит, и обернулся. Тэлив, устроившийся с биноклем на соседнем дереве наблюдал за ним. Хакс зло взглянул в ответ.  
– Что… – начал он, но далёкие птичьи крики и хлопанье крыльев прервали его. Тэлив вскинул бинокль к глазам и кивнул сам себе.  
– Можно идти! – Крикнул он отцу, спрыгивая с дерева. – Мы с Трассом договорились, что он выстрелит если всё чисто.  
Хакс отвернулся.  
– Надеть шлемы! Построиться! – крикнул он.  
Дурацкие мусорщики. Дурацкие кадеты!  
  
***   
Лес вдавался в ущелье, и сквозь зелень незнакомых Хаксу деревьев видно было, как нависают над головой отвесные стены слоистого камня.   
Ни развилок ни поворотов: либо отступать либо прорываться с боем.  
Трасс сказал, что это единственный быстрый путь через горы. Вернее, Тэлив уверял, что Трасс так сказал. Всё, что услышал Хакс – набор шипяще-свистящих звуков. Без выражения. Без эмоций.   
Трасс ехал плечом к плечу с Тэливом, его винтовка лежала поперёк седла.   
Длинная прядка иссиня-чёрных волос выбилась из-под капюшона – значит не тви’лек и не какой-нибудь трандошианин. Всё-таки человек? Но почему не открывает лицо? Может мириалан?…   
Чёрный визор обернулся к Хаксу, словно контрабандист угадал его мысли. Хакс неприязненно посмотрел в ответ, вкладывая во взгляд всё своё презрение, но Трасс смотрел куда-то поверх его головы.  
Хакс тоже обернулся, но не увидел ничего кроме бугристых стволов и строя кадетов, топчущего низкую блёклую траву.  
– Здесь случаются обвалы? – негромко спросил у Тэлива отец.  
– Бывает. Местным приходится их расчищать. Видите, сколько сломанных деревьев вон там? Весной частые оползни. Сейчас поднимемся выше, по серпантину, и видно будет, где они сходили последний раз.  
О чём бы его ни спрашивали, Тэлив отвечал охотно, иногда даже весело. Он не был похож на суровых, потрёпанных жизнью контрабандистов из историй про подонка Хана Соло. Будто на прогулку выехал. Не то что Трасс, вечно молчащий, готовый в любой миг схватиться за винтовку.  
Не такой пугающий.  
  
Они поднялись по горной дороге выше, над ущельем. Далеко, на верхушках гор, теперь сидели облака. Они наползали всё ближе, – одно, маленькое, даже повисло у самого серпантина. Казалось, что дорога вот-вот оборвётся в молочную пустоту.  
Хакс, только что умиравший от жары, теперь дрожал от холода. Он съёжился, стараясь держаться позади отца, чтоб он не заметил такого неофицерского поведения и не отчитал его за забытую шинель. Отцу, к счастью, было всё равно, ледяной туман его будто совсем не волновал; он просто накинул собственную шинель на плечи и чаще стал прикладываться к маленькой плоской фляжке которую всегда носил в кармане.  
Глядя на его широкую чёрную спину Хакс подумал вдруг, что если б отец не рассчитал, и на крутом повороте просто рухнул бы с обрыва вместе с мотоспидером?  
Больше никаких нотаций, никаких наказаний и окриков. Больше ничего.  
Только кто тогда защитит его от контрабандистов и от кадетов? Вдруг все решат взбунтоваться?  
Хакс знал, что никому не нравится, что никто не любит его. Он и не хотел чтоб его любили, для этого была мама. Пусть подчиняются, этого достаточно.  
Пока они подчинялись.  
Он расправил плечи, стараясь не дрожать, стараясь смотреть только вперёд… и увидел их.  
Ярко-красные шаттлы вынырнули из тумана одновременно сзади спереди, и прежде, чем он успел крикнуть “огонь!” мир превратился в грохочущий ад.  
Некуда отступать. Негде спрятаться. Выстрелы из носовых орудий крошили соседние скалы, рядом кадеты палили изо всех сил. Один вдруг покачнулся и рухнул, но никто этого не заметил, ни Тэлив с Трассом ни отец – все были слишком заняты.  
Хакс плохо помнил, что случилось. В его голове огромными красными буквами горело: “ОТСТУПАЕМ”, но вспомнить, чей это был приказ, он не мог. Его? Отца?   
Он попытался развернуть спидер на узком пятачке, но подстреленный шаттл потеряв управление, закрутился и врезался в скалу прямо над ним, и рухнул вниз.  
Гора дрогнула. И это спасло Хакса.  
Он плохо помнил, что происходило, потому что вцепился в руль и крепко зажмурился, распластавшись в седле. Вокруг, срываясь со скал, грохотали камни, непреодолимая сила тянула спидер куда-то вниз, швыряя и переворачивая, будто волны, но антиграв работал как надо – каждый раз спидер выравнивался, не давай Хаксу сорваться.   
Это похоже было на ужасные Коррелианские горки: каменная лавина неслась всё быстрее, пока не врезалась в заросшее ущелье, с треском ломая деревья будто кости. Спидер закрутило, подбросило, и Хакс вдруг почувствовал, что больше ни за что не держится. Что летит, будто во сне, но зелёная древесная крона приближается всё быстрее…  
Он запомнил момент падения, мелкие ветки, впившиеся под рёбра, хлеставшие по лицу, запомнил скольжение вниз, но уже не почувствовал удара.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  
***  
Он очнулся от того что кто-то резко и тонко закричал над ухом. И тут же ветер донёс откуда-то такой же слабый крик.  
Хакс открыл глаза и сел. У него болело всё тело, но конечности кажется слушались. Боль была равномерной. Ничто не выделялось.  
Лес вокруг превратился в полосу препятствий: валуны, деревья, сваленные друг на друга, вывороченные корни, белеющие сломы стволов.   
Фенни, стоявший над ним, снова распахнул длинную розовую пасть и закричал. И снова получил ответ.  
Трасс сидел рядом на камне и пытался отчистить визор об колено. Капюшон упал с его головы, длинные волосы разметались по плечам, а глаза…  
Хакс сглотнул, когда контрабандист повернулся к нему.  
Красные горящие глаза с чёрным зрачком. Злобные, ненавидящие. Нечеловеческие.  
Красные глаза и синяя кожа. Чисс.  
– Э… эй, – Хакс неуклюже поднялся и захромал к нему умирая от страха. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось убежать в другую сторону. – Эй, ты! Где мой отец?  
Чисс молчал.  
Ну конечно. Не говорит на базовом. Но может быть понимает хоть что-то? Хоть отдельные слова.  
– Мой. Отец, – медленно повторил Хакс. – Где?  
Молчание.  
– Брендол. Где?!  
Никакого ответа. Трасс просто молча вернулся к своему занятию.  
Хакс почувствовал, как к горлу подступают слёзы. Этого ещё не хватало!  
“Ты хотел остаться один, без отца. Вот ты и один. Что, получил?”  
– Бесполезный идиот! – от ругательства стало немножко легче. – Все говорят, что чиссы умные, но ты тупой, раз не можешь даже выучить базовый! Ты мерзкая, тупая тварь, как все нелюди!  
Чисс медленно встал. Он возвышался над Хаксом, отбрасывая на него чёрную тень. И молчал.  
Хакс невольно отступил на шаг. Винтовка Трасса лежала на камне рядом, но Хакс был уверен, что контрабандист мог бы задушить его голыми руками. Просто схватить за горло и поднять...  
– Что ты пялишься?! А?!  
– Может он не понимает слов, зато интонации слышит отлично, – раздалось у него из-за спины.   
Тэлив медленно вышел из-за камня. За его плечо держался прихрамывающий кадет, другой мрачно тащились следом. Позади гарцевал испуганный фенни, третий кадет едва удерживал его под уздцы.  
Хакс сглотнул.  
Три кадета. Неужели это всё?  
Фенни Трасса пронёсся мимо, чуть не сбив его, и принялся тереться мордой о морду фенни Тэлива.  
– Где мой отец? – спросил Хакс, глядя Тэливу прямо в глаза, но стараясь не поворачиваться к Трассу спиной.  
– Если ему повезло – по ту сторону завала. Если нет – под завалом. – Тэлив усадил кадета на камень и подошёл ближе. – Может попробуешь связаться с ним через комм вместо того чтобы орать на того кто тебя всё равно не понимает?  
Хакс покраснел. Он даже не вспомнил про коммуникатор.  
Он сунул руку в нагрудный карман, и к своему ужасу нашарил пластиковые осколки. Головка коммуникатора держалась на двух проводках, железный корпус словно сжимали в гигантском кулаке.  
– Дай-ка взглянуть. Может его ещё можно починить. Кстати, давай заодно осмотрю и тебя… – Тэлив протянул руку, но Хакс отскочил.  
– Нет! Я тебе не доверяю. И ему.  
– Вот как...  
– Да, так! Откуда мне знать, может вы с самого начала вели нас в ловушку!  
– В которой сами чуть не погибли? Мы не друзья Красным Солнцам.  
– Я вам не верю. Все нелюди подонки, если ты друг нечеловека, значит тоже подонок!  
– Не очень-то вежливо, Армитаж, – спокойно отозвался Тэлив, рассеянно поглаживая приклад. Хакс стиснул комм в неожиданно вспотевших ладонях. Бластер в кобуре, его не достать быстро. Но можно успеть ударить один раз кулаком…  
Нет. Были другие способы. Отец всегда говорил, что надо быть уверенным, потому что даже за одним офицером стоит вся система.  
Даже один офицер это Империя. Даже один солдат.  
– Кадеты! – Хакс не оборачиваясь поднял руку. Он ужасно боялся услышать тишину, но ботинки кадетов загрохотали по камням, защёлкали предохранители бластеров.  
– Я не должен быть с тобой вежливым! Я – лейтенант имперского космического флота, а ты – отребье. Империя тебя наняла, ты должен обращаться ко мне “сэр”!  
Тэлив и Трасс переглянулись. Трасс спросил о чём-то (по крайней мере это звучало как вопрос). Тэлив коротко ответил.  
– Ну?! – Хакс испугался, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, и едва не приказал открыть огонь. Но сдержался.  
– Хорошо. Сэр. С нашей стороны сделка в силе. Может прикажете мальчикам опустить пушки?  
Хакс зло усмехнулся.  
– Они тебя убьют даже голыми руками. Найди мой спидер, живо!  
– Ну, это не сложно. – Тэлив кивнул на поваленное дерево. Искорёженный спидер висел в ветвях, фюзеляж медленно покачивался на ветру. Внизу валялся разбитый антиграв.  
– Тогда… тогда я поеду верхом!  
– Можете сесть ко мне за спину, сэр. Фенни вас даже не почувствует. – Тэлив улыбнулся.  
– Убери эту ухмылку! Нечеловек пойдёт пешком. Скажи ему!  
– Во-первых, он чисс. Во-вторых, у него есть имя.  
– Мне плевать. Я еду на его фенни! – Хакс схватил поводья и собственнически подтащил зверя ближе, но тут же столкнулся с проблемой – стремя болталось на уровне его макушки. Трасс стоял, скрестив руки на груди, Тэлив наблюдал, склонив голову к плечу. Кадеты ждали приказов.  
Хакс почувствовал, что уши горят как сигнальные огни.  
Он подпрыгнул, попытавшись в прыжке зацепиться за седло, но ничего не вышло.  
– Подсадить, сэр? – невинно спросил Тэлив.  
– Я сам! – Хакс взобрался на ближайший камень, и, неуклюже балансируя, прыгнул. На этот раз ему удалось схватиться за луку и подтянуться, но никак не получалось перекинуть ногу через спину фенни. Он заворочался бессильно, как опрокинутый жук, но всё-таки смог перевернуться, пыхтя и яростно ёрзая.   
Он наконец уселся в седле и победно оглядел свой маленький отряд, но тут же обнаружил другую проблему – ноги не доставали до стремян.  
– Эй, ты! – бросил он Тэливу как можно небрежнее, хотя лицо от стыда и усилий стало совсем пунцовым. – Подтяни стремена!  
Тэлив молча послушался, низко опустив голову. Хакс был уверен, что подонок ухмыляется.   
И ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
– Ты поедешь впереди и будешь показывать дорогу. Я поеду рядом. Чисс пойдёт сзади, его будут держать на мушке. Всё понятно?  
– Да, сэр. – Тэлив снова что-то сказал Трассу и запрыгнул в седло. Нечеловек смерил Хакса холодным взглядом, от которого бежали мурашки, но ничего не ответил.  
Снова возникла заминка. Все ждали чего-то.  
– Я же сказал ехать вперёд, – прошипел Хакс.  
– Простите, сэр, я думал вы двинетесь первым. Вы же тут главный.  
Хаксу показалось, что кто-то из кадетов усмехнулся. Но такого не могло быть.  
– Да. Конечно. Я…  
Он взялся за поводья и понял, что не представляет как управлять фенни. Эти твари всегда шли как-будто сами. Он видел как Трасс тянул поводья влево или вправо, чтоб повернуть, но как сделать чтоб зверь перестал стоять столбом?  
Он попробовал потянуть на себя. Ничего не случилось.  
Попробовал потянуть вправо. Фенни только фыркнул.  
Хакс почувствовал, как слёзы подступают к горлу, но сдержался. Офицеры не плачут, тем более так позорно!  
– Ударьте его по бокам и он пойдёт, – наконец подсказал Тэлив. – Кстати, его зовут Ауро. Моего – Арджент.  
Хакс наградил его уничтожающим взглядом, и отвернулся.  
Но совет принял.  
  
***  
Он всё время думал об отце. Что если он ранен? Что если он погиб? А вдруг его взяли в плен?  
Он чувствовал себя несчастным и виноватым, словно своими мыслями навлёк беду. Он хотел домой на Арканис, к маме. Ну их, эти мечты о том чтобы когда-нибудь стать императором, чтобы все восхищались и хвалили. Ну их, эти путешествия. Дома ведь было не так уж плохо, спокойно…  
Нет. Если отец жив, ему какие мысли не понравятся.   
Пока отец жив, есть надежда, что когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь он увидит, на что его сын на самом деле способен, и скажет: “Я всегда ошибался в тебе, Армитаж. Но теперь я вижу, ты – настоящий Хакс”. Не будет больше наказывать. Не будет заставлять делать те вещи… те “вещи, которые младшие офицеры делают чтобы добиться высокого ранга”.  
Всё будет хорошо и вместе они восстановят Империю. А всякие Соло и Скайуокеры и Органа и другие предатели будут мучиться под пытками, долго, очень долго. Хакс сам издаст приказ про это. Пока он не знал как это делается, но планировал скоро научиться. И придумать хорошую пытку.  
Эти мысли его успокоили, но было ещё кое-что.  
– Кто такие Красные Солнца? Это банда?  
– Какой вы наблюдательный. Сэр. Они работорговцы. Траун гоняет их по всей Империи, но они каждый раз умудряются просочиться снова. И обычно вылезают на Клифе. Он ближе всего к вашей территории… кстати, а что вы тут забыли? Вы не похожи на колонистов, для разведчиков слишком заметные, для дипломатов слишком плохо знаете что тут творится.   
– Это не твоё дело. У нас особая миссия.  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Как скажете. – Тэлив невозмутимо пожал плечами. – Некоторых вещей лучше не знать.   
– И много их? Этих Солнц… эй! – Хакс попытался приостановить фенни и осторожно спуститься в ущелье, но тот был иного мнения, и бодро поскакал вниз, перепрыгивая с камня на камень.   
– Доверьтесь ему, сэр! Они умеют маневрировать лучше вашего спидера, – крикнул ему вслед Тэлив. Хакс только зажмурился, вжавшись лбом в жёсткую гриву.  
Ощущения и правда были совсем другими: спидер не покачивался плавно,пока ехал по лесу, и не ломился в кусты – объесть очередную ветку. И не пытался ловить зубами неосторожных птиц.  
Хакс отказывался понимать, почему люди всё ещё ездят на животных. Но выбора не было.  
– Так это большая банда? – спросил он, в очередной раз взяв ситуацию под контроль и оторвав фенни от куста. Иногда им приходилось объезжать поваленные деревья, но чем дальше они уходили от обвала, тем спокойнее и обычнее становился лес.  
Тем дальше оставался отец…  
Хакс старался об этом не думать. Он повернулся к Тэливу, который ехал, окончательно откинув капюшон.   
– Целый синдикат. Они всё время вылезают на Клифе как сорняки и… – Тэлив вдруг затормозил, глядя на что-то впереди. – ...всё время расширяют территорию.  
Хакс проследил за его взглядом и тоже замер. На толстой ветке, согнувшейся над самой тропинкой, висели тела. Висели, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси.  
Тэлив поднял бинокль к глазам.  
– Рейнджеры.   
– Дай мне посмотреть. – Хакс протянул руку за биноклем. Его собственный разбился при падении.  
– Ещё насмотритесь, сэр.  
– Но я…  
– Тише! – Тэлив вскинул руку, и Хакс к своему удивлению замолчал. Воздух звенел от напряжения, только какая-то птица раз за разом высвистывала одну и ту же мелодию, сбивалась и начинала сначала.  
Трасс неслышно оказался рядом с Тэливом и прошептал что-то. Тэлив кивнул, и чисс, скинув плащ, легко и неслышно вскарабкался на ближайшее дерево. Он пробирался к висельникам, с идеальной точностью нащупывая крепкие места в переплетении ветвей, ни разу не потеряв равновесия. Это должно было вызывать восхищение, но Хакс испытывал только ужас. Эта машина смерти точно так же может ночью проскользнуть в тенях, и задушить…  
– Kees’n! – Крикнул Трасс, сидя на ветке висельников как горгулья.  
Тэлив выдохнул.  
– Всё чисто, идём.  
– Чисто? Что он проверял? – Хакс нахмурился. – Не заминирована ли дорога?  
– Да, сэр. Чиссы могут видеть в инфракрасном спектре, тепловое излучение и всё такое. Да и всяких растяжек мы много повидали.  
Пока они подходили ближе, Трасс успел срезать трупы с ветки и оттащить на обочину как безобразные усохшие плоды. Два человека и тви’лекка. Вернее, то, что от них осталось.  
– Почему они...такие? – Хакс сглотнул, боясь, что его сейчас стошнит. – Их облили синей краской и отрезали руки… это какой-то ритуал?  
– Это намёк. – Тэлив мрачно переглянулся с Трассом. – Значит, что они работали на Конфедерацию Руки Трауна. Рейнджеры – лицензированные охотники за головами.  
– Что? Отребью выдают лицензии?  
– В Конфедерации есть такая практика – охотники, работающие на государство. Страховка, пенсия при уходе на покой, всякие гарантии. Это не отребье, это лучшие!   
Тэлив был зол, – Хакс ясно это видел, и не мог понять, почему.  
Но Трасс был злее. Его алые глаза пылали. Он что-то сказал Тэливу, коротко и отрывисто. Тот кивнул.  
– Мы пойдём вперёд, он останется здесь на время. Позаботится о них.  
– В каком смысле позаботится? – Хаксу не нравилось самоуправство чисса. Тот казалось полностью игнорировал его власть и совершенно не считался с тем, кто тут главный.  
– Они были воинами, сэр. Надо хотя бы почтить их память.  
– Нет. – Хакс стиснул поводья. – Я запрещаю.  
– Можем мы узнать, почему?  
Это “мы” ему понравилось ещё меньше. “Мы” значит вдвоём против него, своего командира.  
– Потому что я тут главный! И… не смейте переглядываться и обсуждать мои приказы на его дурацком языке!  
– При всём уважении… сэр, я должен перевести Трассу ваш приказ.   
– Ты же сказал, что он понимает интонации. – Хакс свесился с седла, нос к носу оказываясь с чиссом. – Нет. Понял, синяя рожа?  
Чисс молча смотрел на него. Ярость в его взгляде вдруг сменилась интересом. Он рассматривал Хакса задумчиво, и этот взгляд как-будто тоже ничего хорошего не сулил.  
–  _Kt_ , – бросил Тэлив качая головой. Трасс кивнул и снова занял место перед кадетами.  
– Это значит “нет”? – Подозрительно спросил Хакс.  
– Да, сэр. Вы можете сказать ему…  
– Нет, я не буду говорить на его дурацком языке, пускай учит базовый. Это был первый урок! Если не поймёт, я буду его дрессировать как собаку!  
Тэлив нахмурился.  
– Трасс опытный боец и…  
– Он нечеловек. Пока я вами командую, вы делаете как я хочу!   
– Да, сэр, – со вздохом отозвался Тэлив.   
Дальше они двигались в молчании. Хакс впервые за весь день почувствовал себя спокойно. Он выиграл эту маленькую битву.  
  
Правда, на привале ему пришлось сдать позиции.  
Сумерки застали их на опушке леса, дальше горы переходили в холмы. Хакс спрыгнул с фенни с наслаждением размял ноги… и понял вдруг, что всё его имущество – тощий рюкзак с пайками. Кадеты шли в полной выкладке, для тренировки, а он, помня, что до Банкора меньше дня пути, не взял ни палатки ни одеяла. Только аптечку, еду, на случай если придётся обмениваться чем-то с полудикими местными жителями, и батареи для бластера.  
Ему хотелось просто упасть лицом вниз и лежать, пока кто-нибудь не отнесёт его в постель и не подоткнёт одеяло, как делала мама когда он был совсем маленьким.  
Но теперь у него не было ни мамы ни постели ни даже одеяла. Офицер должен справляться с любыми трудностями. Офицеру нельзя падать.  
  
Кадеты, сняв шлемы, расставляли палатки. В лицо их проще было узнать, чем по порядковым номерам. СB-0830 и KT-1229 оказались девочками-близнецами, рыжими, как сам Хакс, но в веснушках. DR-1633 – смуглым, длинноносым мальчишкой с яркими, злыми глазами. Тэлив расставлял рядом мини-генераторы силового поля и о чём-то болтал с кадетами. Трасс снова исчез на разведку.  
– Значит, я буду звать вас Сибил, Кейти и Дерек, вы не против? – донеслось до Хакса. Он решительно промаршировал в их сторону. Кадеты сразу же вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
– Я против! Они не заслужили имена.  
– Это я для себя. – Тэлив подключил очередной генератор и поднялся, отряхивая колени. – У меня плохая память на цифры.  
– А по-моему ты просто втираешься в доверие. – Хакс повернулся к кадетам. – Я запрещаю с ним разговаривать без приказа. Ясно?  
– Да, сэр!   
– Мы будем хуже функционировать как отряд, если никто не сможет ни с кем разговаривать, – снова попытался встрять Тэлив. Он раздражал Хакса всё больше. Хотя идея с именами была не так уж плоха…  
– Я знаю, как функционирует отряд!  
– Тогда… вы не назначили ни часовых ни дежурных потому что у вас другой план? Сэр.  
Хакс покраснел.  
– Сейчас назначу, – пробормотал он. – Дежурный по кухне всё равно не нужен, у нас индивидуальные пайки.  
Тэлив улыбнулся.   
– Разрешите мне дежурить. Я попросил Трасса принести кое-что. Для бульона. Детям нужно хорошо питаться.  
Хакс фыркнул, но не стал противоречить.  
“Кое-что” оказалось какими-то маленькими толстыми зверьками, похожими на крыс-переростков. Пару, к ужасу Хакса, он скормил фенни.  
Трасс бросил их на брезент, смочив руки антисептиком, и принялся разделывать охотничьим ножом. Шкурки облезали с “крыс” как перчатки, зрелище было одновременно отвратительное и притягательное. Но стоило Хаксу, всю жизнь евшему в основном в столовой Академии и на корабле, подумать об антисанитарии вокруг, как его начинало мутить.  
– В них могут быть паразиты… в них наверняка паразиты! – пожаловался он, стоя за плечом у Трасса и глядя как тот достаёт из очередной тушки влажные блестящие внутренности.  
– Не бойтесь, мы их как следует обработаем. – Тэлив рядом занимался не менее странным, чем потрошение животных, делом – заплетал Трассу косу. И улыбался при этом. – Кстати, там за деревьями, дальше, где кусты, есть река. Вода там чистая, если захотите вымыться…  
– Здесь ничего чистого нет, – бросил Хакс, хотя с утра мечтал о фрэшере.  
– И может после ужина отдадите Трассу комм? Он умеет чинить такие вещи. – Тэлив убрал выбившиеся из косы короткие пряди таким ласковым движением от которого Хаксу стало не по себе. – Он может собрать даже боевого дроида. На территории Красных Солнц нам бы такой не помешал.  
– Я тоже могу собрать дроида. Маленького, и… не очень функционального. – Хакс покраснел. Может офицер вот так разговаривать с подчинёнными? Или это уже панибратство? На всякий случай он решил не рассказывать о награде за первое место в конкурсе юных роботехников, хотя ему очень хотелось.  
Точно так же он сомневался, есть ли варево мусорщиков, и в конце концов отказался от своей порции. И решил отдать комм. Если бы контрабандисты хотели ему навредить, давно бы уже могли это сделать.   
Поэтому он уныло жевал паёк и наблюдал за кадетами, выискивая признаки отравления. Но кадеты чувствовали себя отлично, и даже просили добавки.  
– Вот, – Хакс отослал Сибил с грязными мисками к реке и протянул Трассу ком. – Почини его.  
–  _Dai’secca_ , – вставил Тэлив, дуя на походную кружку с горячим чаем.  
Трасс взял пострадавший коммуникатор в правую руку, левую не глядя протянул Тэливу. Тот, словно участвуя в каком-то обряде, стянул с него перчатку, и на глазах у удивлённого Хакса по синим пальцам пролегли соединительные швы, из которых тут же выбрались тоненькие щупы.  
Они тут же обхватили комм, ощупывая, прикручивая, запаивая…  
Хакс ещё ни разу не видел настолько реалистичной и сложной бионической руки. Обычно даже самые идеальные искусственные конечности всё равно выглядели неприятно мёртвыми, но тот, кто делал руку Трасса, предусмотрел даже текстуру кожи, даже линии мышц и вен.  
Неужели нелюди на такое способны?  
Нет, не может быть. Они просто украли эту технологию у какого-нибудь человеческого учёного, как они всегда поступают.  
Через несколько минут Трасс молча передал комм обратно. На корпусе прерывисто и тускло мигал зелёный огонёк, настройки отцовской частоты не сбились.   
Хакс с замиранием сердца нажал на кнопку вызова, и не отжимал, пока не услышал сквозь помехи знакомый голос.  
– ...рмитаж. До…становку.  
– Отец! – крикнул Хакс, еле сдерживая слёзы, но тут же исправился. – Говорит лейтенант Хакс. У нас всё в порядке, двигаемся к месту назначения. Приём!  
– ...ливу. ...редай комм Тэливу.  
Хакс послушался, изо всех сил пряча улыбку. Отец жив! Пусть не спросил, всё ли в порядке, но жив. Может, после этой истории он поймёт, что на такого сына, самостоятельного, можно положиться. Просто нужно всё сделать правильно.  
– Говорит Тэлив. Идите на запад, чтобы горы всё время были слева. Встретимся у реки. Как поняли?  
– По… реки… – зашипел комм, и затих, хотя лампочка продолжала гореть. Но ничто уже не смогло испортить Хаксу настроение.  
Он забрал у Кейти палатку и одеяло, но от возбуждения никак не мог уснуть. Земля была холодной и твёрдой даже через надувной пол с подогревом, мысли копошились в голове.  
Что бы такого сделать чтоб отец всё понял? Сколько у него времени на то чтобы подумать план?  
В конце концов он не выдержал и вылез из палатки к тёплому костру.  
Трасс сидел под деревом завернувшись в одеяло и читал что-то с датапада. Тэлив устроился рядом, положив голову ему на колени и натянув капюшон до самого носа.  
Хакс покраснел. Эти двое не делали ничего неприличного, но ему отчего-то было стыдно смотреть на них. Нормальные люди не спят вот так и не заплетают друг другу волосы. Не трогают друг друга… то есть трогают, но не так, не по-особенному.  
Сам Хакс терпеть не мог когда его трогали, особенно за волосы. Мама ерошила их, будто он до сих пор глупый малыш, а отец…  
В глубине души он надеялся, что отец больше никогда не тронет его, когда поймёт, что воспитал офицера, которому не обязательно делать то, что делают другие чтобы добиться чего-то. Больше не будет его заставлять.  
Больше никто, никогда не будет его трогать, не посмеет.  
– Тэлив…  
– Да, сэр? – донеслось из-под капюшона.   
– Когда мы встретимся с отрядом отца?  
– Через пару дней. Но это от многого зависит. Я бы посоветовал обойти территорию Красных Солнц, но так мы потеряем время. Решите, что нам больше подходит, сэр. Утром, если вы не против.  
Хакс молча забрался обратно в палатку. Обогнуть территорию врага или остаться? Обогнуть или остаться?  
Он был уверен, что этой ночью не уснёт.  
И тут же уснул.  
  
  
***  
За холмами, поросшими выжженной травой, снова раскинулось широкое плато, плоское, как стол. Хакс старался смотреть прямо перед собой, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Бесконечность пугала его, как пугало всё, не похожее на корабельные отсеки.  
– Мы ещё можем свернуть, – напомнил Тэлив. Он выглядел довольным, и Хакс не мог понять, почему. В их положении не было совершенно ничего хорошего.  
– Нет, идём прямо. Мы не можем терять время, отец будет ждать!  
– Те, кого мы видели вчера, просто разведчики. Если у них тут армия…  
Хакс стиснул зубы.  
– Значит, идём быстрее.   
Ему хотелось как можно скорее пройти ужасные раскалённые пустоши, но постепенно он понял, что в них есть своё преимущество: противник видит тебя как на ладони, но и ты увидишь противника. Вы в одинаковом положении. Что ещё? Если пустить бронетехнику, например АТ-АТ, она легко сокрушит пехоту, а если они в ответ выведут крестокрылы, тогда...  
– Сэр? – позвал Тэлив.   
Хакс очнулся.  
– Что?  
– Седло натирает? Вы подпрыгиваете.  
Хакс покраснел.  
– Следи за собой. С чего ты такой заботливый?  
– Вы же ребёнок. Сэр.  
– Я не ребёнок! – Хакс засопел. – Я имперский офицер. Я гений, поэтому меня назначили командиром. Не надо обо мне заботиться!  
Это была не совсем правда. Галлиус Рэкс просто что-то разглядел в нём. Что именно, Хакс не понял. Но надеялся, что адмирал откуда-то знал о его хороших оценках и золотой звезде за поведение.   
Тогда он ждал, что отец переменится к нему, перестанет называть слабаком и тряпкой, но вышло наоборот. Только каждая пощёчина и оплеуха с того дня сопровождалась презрительным: “раз ты теперь офицер…”  
– Есть, сэр. Больше никакой заботы. Но если я нарушу этот приказ, вы не наказывайте слишком строго.  
Хакс бросил на него злой взгляд. Он терпеть не мог когда над ним смеялись.  
– Нам что, придётся ночевать тут? Посреди нигде?  
– Там, дальше, отсюда не увидеть, есть Хоровод Великанов. – Тэлив указал на горизонт. – Это капище или что-то вроде. Гигантские каменные столбы. Если не боитесь привидений…  
– Я не боюсь привидений! – сердито бросил Хакс. –Я вообще ничего не боюсь!  
Тэлива это не впечатлило.  
– Конечно, сэр. Я уверен, что вы не испугаетесь даже если я расскажу вам историю о воющих каннибалах. Я уже плохо помню подробности, но вот разобьём лагерь и попытаюсь вспомнить.   
Хакс сглотнул. Всё-таки он немного боялся привидений. И каннибалов. .И змей и больших жуков, и много чего ещё. Но нельзя чтоб контрабандист узнал.  
– Вот ещё! Я не буду тратить время на сказки. Мы и так двигаемся слишком медленно!  
– Нас задерживает пехота. Но мы можем превратить её в кавалерию – дальше по курсу Новый Банкор, там продают фенни. Купим или угоним парочку.  
– Империя не угоняет зверей, – фыркнул Хакс. Фенни под ним зевнул. Возможно, в знак согласия.  
– Твоя Империя делает много такого, о чём ты даже не подозреваешь. – Тэлив прищурился. – То есть “ваша”. Сэр.  
– Ты просто подонок из Неизведанных регионов, ты не можешь ничего знать.  
– Я знаю достаточно. Я служил в имперском флоте, давно.   
– Значит ты и подонок и дезертир? – Хаксу очень хотелось выхватить бластер и прострелить ему что-нибудь. Чтобы не умничал, и не был таким… дезертиром. – Точно. Ты назвал отца “комендантом”, ты узнал его нашивки!  
Тэлив усмехнулся.  
– Я не дезертировал. Я выполнял приказ моего командира, а потом обо мне просто забыли.  
– Ты всё равно не можешь перестать служить Империи! – Хакс нахмурился. – Ты должен был продолжать выполнять свой долг! Как Ганджи Ото. Он пятнадцать лет после Войны Клонов жил в джунглях на Саламине и не уходил пока не получил приказ!  
– У меня были дела поважнее чем сидеть в джунглях.  
– Но ты сидишь на дурацкой планете где ничего нет. Какая разница?  
Тэлив фыркнул.   
– Теперь Империя тоже здесь. Ганджи Ото! Это просто байка, я слышал этот рассказ ещё в детстве.  
Хакс насупился.  
– Это тебя не оправдывает. Дезертирская шваль!  
Он на всякий случай отъехал подальше, показывая своё отношение, но ему быстро стало скучно. Он привык что Тэлив всегда готов с ним поговорить, всегда отвечает на все вопросы. И не злится, не то что отец и другие офицеры.   
Несколько раз над ними пролетали шаттлы, порой вдалеке солнце яркой вспышкой отражалось на крыле спидера. Бластеры были у всех наготове, но никто не интересовался маленьким отрядом.  
– Стервятники слетаются, – заметил Тэлив. – У вашего корабля хорошая охрана? Судно вроде бы небольшое.  
– На нём военные, – отрезал Хакс, лихорадочно соображая, не выдаёт ли какую-то тайну. “Дигнити” решено было сделать “школьным” кораблём, на нём тренировали кадетов. Были и штурмовики, достаточно чтобы сдержать мародёров.   
– Почему Солнца нас не преследуют? Странно. Я бы догнал выживших и раздавил на месте!   
– Это надо спросить у них. Но я что-то не хочу. Может они подумали что все погибли при обвале. Может решили, что мы пошли в обход вместе со всеми, поэтому не ищут в этой стороне. Если Новый Банкор теперь тоже их территория, у нас могут быть проблемы. Так что всегда держите бластер наготове.  
Хакс мрачно кивнул.  
– Я и так держу. Я вам не верю.  
Тэлив улыбнулся и поднял руки.  
– Стреляете вы неплохо! С вами связываться опасно.  
Хакс пожалел, что у него нет с собой дубинки, как у штурмовиков. А просто пинать мерзавца было страшно.  
– Будешь надо мной смеяться, скажу отцу что ты пытался меня убить, и он тебя расстреляет.  
Он сам не верил в эту угрозу, но ему понравилось, что Тэлив помрачнел и замолчал.  
На секунду Хакс почувствовал себя виноватым. Но только на секунду.  
Ни в чём он не виноват. Нечего быть паршивым, наглым предателем.   
Дальше они ехали молча. Топтались на одном месте – так Хаксу казалось. Пейзаж вокруг не менялся – то же марево на горизонте, блестящие лужи, исчезавшие, как только к ним приближаешься, сухой, горячий ветер.  
Теперь можно было снять китель, никто не отругал бы. Но Хакс терпел. Ему почему-то казалось, что отец догадается, как он догадывался обо всём. Или ему кто-нибудь доложит. Офицер всегда должен быть начеку.  
Всю дорогу до Хоровода Великанов он не убирал руку с бластера.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
  
***  
  
Они добрались до мегалитов на закате. Расходящиеся круги неровно обтёсанных Великанов – трёхметровых каменных столбов, – отбрасывали длинные чёрные тени. Над ними не летали птицы, не дул ветер – просто совпадение, но от одного вида капища Хаксу стало тоскливо. Пока отряд разбивал лагерь, он сполз с фенни, и сел в тени, тупо глядя перед собой. За день не произошло ничего интересного, но от усталости ломило всё тело, и голова была ватная.   
Хакс вспомнил свою комнатку в Академии: связанное мамой покрывало на мягкой кровати, свои книжки, свои модельки кораблей, рыжего кота, которого прятал от всех. Кота тоже сшила мама из обрезков своего старого плаща. Глаза у него были из пуговиц, а рот и нос – вышитые. Хакс до сих пор тайно считал его своим единственным другом.   
И бросил на Арканисе.  
Ему хотелось залезть под мамино одеяло, обнять маминого кота, и чтобы утром это всё оказалось сном. Но теперь он был офицером. И ему нельзя было уставать и бояться, поэтому он встал, скомандовал кадетам поставить палатки и развести костёр, назначил смену часовых, и приказал Тэливу расседлать своего фенни, потому что понятия не имел, как это делается.  
– Когда я был ребёнком, обожал слушать страшные истории у костра. Я кажется вспомнил ту, про воющих каннибалов, – весело сказал Тэлив, не выдержав угрюмого молчания кадетов, жующих сухой паёк.  
Хакс наморщил нос. Это оказалось больно – нос обгорел на солнце и начал облезать.  
– Дурацкое занятие.  
– Что, боитесь?  
Вот это было уже лишнее!  
– Конечно нет! Рассказывай, если так хочешь. Мне всё равно!  
Тэлив обернулся к сидящему позади Трассу (Хакс заметил, что чисс старается держаться подальше от огня, словно ему слишком горячо), и сказал что-то. Трасс чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.  
–  _Ash’we kuru._  
– Что он сказал? – Напрягся Хакс.  
– Просто что это – хорошая история. Ему вообще нравится, когда я рассказываю истории, я это хорошо умею. Трасс не хочет вам вреда, сэр, он же не воющий каннибал. Когда-то они жили в Долине Черепов, там, где вы упали. Может и сейчас живут, просто действуют скрытно. Говорят, что Хоровод Великанов это их священное место, и они убивают каждого, кто его осквернит. Однажды, два бандита шли мимо и остановились здесь на ночлег, в полночь услышали страшный, дикий вой...  
Хакс сглотнул и невольно прислушался, но всё было тихо. На пустошь опустилась непроглядная тьма, костёр был единственным источником света на мили и мили вокруг. Тьма скрывала Трасса, только его красные глаза светились, как у хищника.  
Единственным звуком в пустыне был голос Тэлива.  
– ...тогда дикари схватили офицера за ноги и разрубили его пополам, а потом разорвали!  
Кадеты, до этого равнодушные, подались вперёд. Возбуждение на их лицах Хаксу совсем не нравилось. Он съёжился, подтянул колени к груди, но тут же выпрямился. Нельзя показывать страх.  
– Мы бы их самих разорвали, – прошептала Кейти. Сибил и Дерек зафыркали и захихикали, будто она сказала что-то смешное.  
– И как их за это покарали? – мрачно спросил Хакс.   
– Раненый пилот, которого офицер бросил на пустоши…  
Тоскливый вой вдруг прорезал тишину, и Хакс тонко, по-девчачьи взвизгнул.  
– Это… это они?!  
Тэлив рассмеялся.  
– Это просто дикие псы, сэр. Они пуганые, к нам не подойдут.  
Хакс встал, с достоинством, завернулся в одеяло как в мантию.  
– Твои дурацкие рассказы… нервируют. Всё, время отбоя. Больше никаких историй!  
Он фыркнул и удалился в палатку, надеясь, что ночью ему не захочется до ветру.  
  
Конечно ему захотелось.  
Он очень долго ворочался и боролся с собой, уговаривал себя что не так уж и хочется, злился на себя за то что перед сном пил воду, убеждал себя что там, в ночи, нет ничего страшного, и воющие каннибалы его не утащат…  
В конце концов природа победила, он вылез из палатки и юркнул за ближайший каменный столб, подсвечивая дорогу фонариком.  
Костёр давно погас, только тусклые огоньки сидели на углях. Пустошь утопала в полной, непроглядной чернильной тьме. Единственное, что светилось – даптапад Трасса, отбрасывающий на лицо чисса бледные отсветы.  
Хаксу это не нравилось. Что если контрабандист по ночам связывается с кем-то? Например, с Солнцами?  
Хакс заправил рубашку обратно в брюки, застегнул ремень и, ёжась от холода зашагал к Трассу. Тэлив, слава Силе, просто спал рядом, а ни на чьих-нибудь коленях.  
– Что это? – прошептал Хакс, требовательно протягивая руку к датападу. Чисс поднял голову и взглянул на него молча, без выражения.  
– Что ты там всё время делаешь? Я должен знать! – Хакс был готов к тому что датапад придётся отнимать силой (и не представлял, как это сделать), но чисс не сопротивлялся. Весь экран был занят убористыми строчками текста на непонятном языке. Книга? Программа?  
Хакс нахмурился.  
– Я конфискую…   
Трасс вдруг замер, не мигающим взглядом уставившись в темноту, как кошка.  
– Эй, ты! Я с тобой разго…  
– Ш! – Трасс одним движением уложил его на землю, так, что Хакс даже не заметил, как это произошло: просто вдруг понял, что лежит, прижимая датапад к груди. Последнее, что он увидел прежде, чем экран погас – как Трасс надевает визор и снимает бластер с пояса.  
Что происходило во тьме, он не знал. В полной тишине прожужжал один выстрел из бластера, на секунду расчертив ночь яркой вспышкой. И всё.  
Хакс ждал, но ничего не происходило. Секунды тянулись томительно и страшно.   
Почему Трасс не возвращается? Воющий каннибал напал на него и убил? Тэлив говорил что они двигаются бесшумно…  
Хакс попытался нашарить фонарик на поясе… и остановился. Его защищает только силовое поле и то, что враг его не видит.   
Отбросив планшет он подполз к Тэливу и потряс его за плечо.  
– Ммм? – сонно отозвался контрабандист.  
– Трасс… Трасс увидел кого-то и исчез! Он стрелял! Кто-то напал на него! – быстро зашептал Хакс, вцепившись в его плечо.   
– А, это… – Тэлив зевнул. – Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Этот тип нарезает вокруг нас круги от самого ущелья.  
– К… какой тип?! – Хакс побелел больше обычного.  
– Вот сейчас и узнаем. – Тэлив сел, потянулся, потряс головой, приходя в себя. Заново развёл костёр в свете фонарика.   
– Почему вы мне не доложили?! – Хакс надеялся, что получится грозно, но вышло жалобно.   
– Виноваты, сэр. Мы с Трассом привыкли работать одни.   
По голосу Тэлива не слышно было, что он чувствует себя виноватым. И если бы Хакс не умирал от страха, то… то что? Контрабандисты на самом деле ему не подчинялись, он это знал. Если б не кадеты, которым бы только разорвать кого-нибудь, если б не обещание починить корабль, только бы их и видели.  
Он понятия не имел, как сделать чтобы они слушались.   
– Всегда докладывайте мне. А то я скажу отцу что вы предатели.  
Тэлив снова зевнул.   
– Но ваш отец может не дойти до места. Что тогда будете делать?  
Хакс закрыл рот так резко, что зубы щёлкнули. Он не думал об этом. Он почему-то был уверен, что раз отец не погиб в завале, больше ему ничего не грозит.  
– Я… я… – Хакс стиснул зубы чтобы не заплакать, но окружающий мир всё равно размыло горячими слезами. – За мной Империя! Адмирал Слоан вас накажет!  
– Конечно, сэр! – Вдруг согласился Тэлив, как-то слишком быстро. – Не думайте про адмирала. Вашему отцу ничего не угрожает, он опытный военный, с ним отряд. Если они пойдут так, как я сказал, то не заблудятся, и скоро вы опять встретитесь. И вас мы доведём в целости и сохранности, я обещаю.   
Хакс недоверчиво взглянул на него исподлобья. Контрабандист выглядел… обеспокоенным. Испугался адмирала сильнее, чем коменданта? Значит эта угроза сработала.   
Он постарался понезаметнее вытереть слёзы рукавом, но Тэлив к счастью как раз отвернулся – Трасс отключил силовое поле и вступил в круг света. С его плеча свисало какое-то тощее, серое гуманоидное существо, одетое в пыльную безрукавку и обтрепавшиеся штаны.  
Трасс осторожно положил существо на землю, и в свете костра Хакс увидел длинную морду с безгубым ртом, три пары зажмуренных глаз, короткую шерсть на голове и закрученные, как раковины, уши. Горло нечеловека сдавливал ошейник с какими-то датчиками, запястья и щиколотки были прочно связаны ремнями. По всему серому телу змеились и закручивались татуировки.  
Тэлив присел рядом с существом на корточки и тронул ошейник.  
– Видите красный круг вот тут? Эмблема Солнц.   
– Это их солдат? – Хакс осторожно подошёл ближе.  
– Выглядит измождённым, оружия нет... – Тэлив спросил что-то у Трасса, тот покачал головой. – И не было. Наверное беглый раб.   
– Что это за раса?  
– Кажется, они себя называют “йирн”. Разбудить де… штурмовиков?  
– Нет. – Хакс напрягся. Он всю жизнь ждал этого момента, представлял его. Он будет допрашивать врага! Конечно, этот йирн не совсем враг… нет! Каждый нечеловек – враг, или собирается стать врагом.   
Он посильнее пнул раба под тощие рёбра. Маленькие глазки тут же открылись, заморгали несинхронно, и уставились на Хакса. Тот подавил желание отскочить.  
– Ты говоришь на базовом? – спросил он.  
Пленник молчал. Хакс снова пнул его. Лицо йирн исказилось, рот растянулся, обнажив мелкие, острые зубки.  
– Он бывший раб, такие удары его не проймут, – заметил Тэлив. – Может у вас есть электрокнут?  
– Конечно нет!   
– Тогда давайте попробуем другой путь. – Он наклонился к пленнику. – Не притворяйся, с колонистами не общаются только северные йирн, все остальные язык знают. Мы не с Солнцами, так что если ответишь на наши вопросы – отпустим. Если нам понравятся ответы – дадим поесть. Если не будешь отвечать, решим, что ты шпион и казним. Я правильно говорю, лейтенант?  
– Да, – ответил Хакс, стараясь держаться сурово и величественно. – Я хотел сказать то же самое.  
Йирн посмотрел на обоих них одновременно, но разными парами глаз. От этого зрелища Хакса затошнило.  
– Спррапшивой, – наконец донеслось из безгубого рта.  
Сердце Хакса забилось быстро-быстро. Первый допрос! Но с чего начать?  
– Ты отсюда? Из этих мест? – спросил он, и тут же подумал что вопрос странный, что по правилам надо начинать с чего-то другого… с имени?  
– Лс Кррдон.  
– Лес Кардон, – перевёл Тэлив. – Это возле Нового Банкора. Смотри-ка, нам по пути. Возвращаешься домой?  
– Это я должен задавать вопросы! – Хакс покраснел от гнева. – Ты… ты возвращаешься домой?  
– Доной. Да.   
Хакс снова остановился. Нужно было придумать вопросы заранее! Всегда надо придумывать заранее!  
– Почему ты за нами идёшь?   
– Нещщщего есть. Еда. – Пленник запрокинул голову, неприязненно глядя на Трасса третьей парой глаз. – Щиссс не сспит.   
– И… ты сбежал от Красных Солнц?  
Йирн оскалился, жёлтые глазки налились кровью.   
– Нхсссртш! Кррасн Солнца. Нет рруднки! Нет рррб!  
– Не захотел работать на рудниках. Значит новую партию рабов они продали каким-то добытчикам… – Тэлив задумался. – Это интересно.  
Хакс не стал спрашивать, что именно интересно.  
– Имя у тебя есть? – спросил он.  
– ...Хрииш, – помедлив выдавил пленник.  
– Ладно, Хрииш. Тебя поймали в твоём лесу? – спросил Хакс и заметил, что Тэлив смотрит на него как-то странно… одобрительно?  
– Лс Кррдон. Мой втрр жен, мой дети уйти. Я – Кррасн Солнца.   
– Его вторая жена и дети…  
– Не надо мне переводить, я не дурак! – огрызнулся Хакс. “И не надо на меня так смотреть”, – хотел добавить он, но не смог бы объяснить, как и почему. – Солнца в Новом Банкоре?  
– Люди – люди дела, – презрительно бросил Хрииш, пожав плечами.   
– Тогда откуда ты сбежал?  
– Жиинзж Хаани. Шёл пшшшкон.  
– Шёл пешком от Базы Хаани, – не удержался Тэлив. – Бывший перевалочный пункт Солнц. Значит они её восстановили…  
– Шёл лс. Сегда лс. Неделя.  
Хакс потянул Тэлива за рукав, в сторону.  
– Он не врёт? – Прошептал он. – Эта база далеко?  
Тэлив наклонился к нему чтобы лучше слышать.   
– Всё это похоже на правду. На шаттле несколько часов, но пешком пришлось бы идти примерно неделю. Вокруг базы лес и горы – йирн лесные жители, одного охотника в его родной стихи не найдёшь.   
– Откуда ты всё это знаешь? – Хаксу вдруг пришло в голову, что он не знает о Тэливе и Трассе абсолютно ничего. Они контрабандисты, им надо починить корабль, Тэлив дезертир… и всё. Ещё у них были солдатские пайки, похожие на те, что носил отряд, и имперское оружие. Как они оказались на этой планете? Сколько они тут?  
– Была война, – коротко ответил Тэлив. – Я вам рассказывал. Не хотите спросить его, на какие рудники гнали рабов?  
Хакс засопел.  
– Зачем? То есть… я не думаю, что это важно.  
– Тогда разрешите я спрошу. Так, из любопытства. – Тэлив вернулся к Хриишу.  
– Ты знаешь, куда именно вас везли? Какие рудники?  
Йирн кивнул.  
– Доон.  
– “Доон”? – Хакс нахмурился. – Это что?  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Тэлива, и в полутьме ему показалось, что тот напуган. Трасс смотрел на него напряжённо, не мигая.  
– Дуниум, – ответил Тэлив глядя в огонь. – Вы правы. Бесполезная информация.  
  
***  
Больше ничего стоящего от Хрииша добиться не удалось, и Хакс решил его отпустить, приказав Трассу поделиться с йирном едой. Он подумал, что нелюди должны держаться нелюдей, а не лезть в человеческое общество. Пусть спасают друг друга!  
Трасс не возражал. По нему как всегда непонятно было, о чём он думает.  
Хаксу удалось поспать всего пару часов до подъёма, но сонливости он не чувствовал, – только всё ту же ужасную усталость и желание разреветься. Ему всё равно было, что на запекшейся земле сначала прорастать трава, а вдалеке замаячили холмы. Ему хотелось просто лечь и лежать целый день в холодке, не двигаясь.  
Чтобы сдерживаться он опять пристал к Тэливу.  
– Цзерка это корпорация, которая делает оружие для Империи. Значит она на нашей стороне. Ты воевал за них против Империи Руки Трауна? Солнца работают на Цзерка?  
Тэлив вздохнул.   
– Что, я больше не мерзкий дезертир?  
– Нет, ты дезертир. Мерзкий. Но мне надо знать.  
– Ну хорошо. Цзерка только на своей стороне, Солнца работают на всех, кто платит. Я сражался за Трауна. Альянсы тут создаются и распадаются очень быстро, сэр.  
– Почему за Трауна? Он предатель.  
– Он никого не предавал! Он верно служил Империи столько лет, переступал через себя раби победы и разгребал любое дерьмо которое скажут! И вот как вы ему платите! – Тэлив неожиданно рассердился. – Ничего кроме баек в имперских головах, я так и думал. Так всегда было. Вы с детства видите только то, что вам хотят показать.  
– А контрабандист вшивый видит больше! – Хакс стиснул вожжи до скрипа. – Твой чисс тоже предал своих?  
– Мой чисс делает то, что ему диктует долг, сэр, – отрезал Тэлив и отвернулся.   
Хакс обернулся, посмотреть, слышал ли кто-то их разговор, и встретился глазами с Трассом. Ему показалось, что чисс улыбается, но с такого расстояния по каменному лицу ничего невозможно было понять.  
“Никто меня не уважает”, – подумал Хакс и ему стало совсем тоскливо.  
На привале он заставил кадетов отжиматься по пятьдесят раз, просто чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Кадеты хотя бы не пререкались и всегда слушались.  
И не скрывали от него ничего.   
Он стоял над ними пока они отжимались, боясь, что если расслабится, то просто не сможет больше залезть на фенни. Да и присесть было некуда – солнце палило со всех сторон, даже горячая сухая земля дышала жаром.   
– Мы скоро приедем? – недовольно спросил он у Тэлива, кормившего фенни сухой травой из мешка.  
– Поднимемся на холм, оттуда будет видно Новый Банкор, – ответил он не поворачиваясь. Он выглядел обиженным. Но разве взрослые обижаются? Хакс задумался, ковыряя носком ботинка трещину в земле. На него сердились, его ненавидели, но ещё никто не обижался. Почему-то ему стало стыдно.  
– Что-то не так? – угрюмо спросил он. – Ты не имеешь права обижаться! Я сказал правду.   
Тэлив странно посмотрел на него – как-будто печально.  
– Я не обижаюсь. Почти. Ты просто имперский ребёнок и повторяешь всё, что тебе говорят взрослые, это обычное дело. Но теперь, когда Империя пала, тебе надо учиться по-другому смотреть на вещи.   
– Ты забыл “сэр”. – Хакс всё-таки сдержался и не пнул его за это, хотя очень хотелось. – Но… откуда ты знаешь, что Империя пала?  
– Новости быстро расходятся. – Тэлив пожал плечами. – К тому же, раз в солдаты набирают детей, значит дело плохо.  
– Не плохо! Адмирал Галлиус Рэкс сказал, что Империи нужны дети, потому что это будущее!  
– Конечно, конечно. Сэр. Это вовсе не потому что они хотят вырастить послушных рабов, а на армию клонов у них денег нет. Это ради будущего.   
Хакс вспомнил, как отец запер его в полутёмной комнате с толпой убийц, следивших за каждым его движением. Послушные рабы! Контрабандист ничего не знал про новую Империю.   
Тэлив убрал мешок от морды разочарованного фенни и встал на одно колено, переплетя пальцы перед грудью.  
– Время, сэр. Давайте подсажу.  
Хакс подчинился стиснув зубы. Тэлив уже подсаживал его до этого, и Хаксу было очень тяжело не улыбаться, потому что ему нравилось когда контрабандист легко подбрасывал его в седло. Это было весело.   
Но Тэлив всё равно оставался дезертиром и мерзким предателем. Всё равно.  
  
***  
Холмы вблизи показались Хаксу больше похожими на горы. Фенни взбирались на склон скачками, и если Тэлив сидел в седле как влитой, вовремя приподнимаясь в стременах чтоб ничего не отбить, то Хакса швыряло вверх-вниз, мотало, било о жёсткую звериную спину.  
Сейчас он с большими удовольствием уступил бы фенни Трассу, но положение было важнее, да и чиссу было как-будто проще одному; он бежал вверх легко и быстро, как дикий зверь, оставляя позади усталых, грязных кадетов, будто и не шёл с ними всё это время.  
Тэлив часто оглядывался на него и улыбался, хотя Хакс ничего весёлого не видел.  
Хакса тошнило от этой планеты. Жара днём, холод ночью, вечная пыль, грязная вода, которая течёт прямо из-под земли. Везде микробы, резкий запах фенни, которым он кажется пропитался весь.  
Отвратительно. И одиноко. Ещё хуже, чем обычно.  
Он скучал по отцу – в этом мире чужих, страшных взрослых отец смог бы его от всего защитить, с ним было спокойно. Ну и что что он бывал строгим – так учат офицеров, не бывает армии без строгости и дисциплины. Отец всегда был прав. И так много знал… а когда у него было хорошее настроение, рассказывал о великих генералах Старой Республики.  
Не о каких-то воющих каннибалах.  
“Я хочу домой”, – канючил тихий слезливый голосок внутри. – “Я хочу к отцу! Я хочу к маме! Я хочу быть чистым! Я голодный!”  
Но его нельзя было слушать. Хакс знал, что если послушается – разревётся, и тогда контрабандисты и кадеты поймут, что он слабый, и убьют его. Точно убьют...  
– Лейтенант! – Тэлив помахал ему с верхушки холма. – Давайте, ещё немного!   
Хакс стиснул зубы и хлестнул фенни.   
Он всё-таки взобрался на гору, прижавшись к жёсткой, мохнатой шее зверя… и замер.  
Внизу, между зелёных холмов и поросших лесом гор, среди ровных квадратов полей и металлических ярусов теплиц, уютно, как в чашке, лежал городок. Тени пушистых облаков скользили по сочной, яркой траве, ветер доносил откуда-то сладкий запах цветов, река блестела на солнце. Это было… красиво.   
Хакс подумал, что эта планета может быть даже не безнадёжна.  
– Новый Банкор. – Тэлив улыбнулся. – Красота, правда? Я люблю это место, оно никогда не перестаёт меня радовать. Никогда.  
Трасс подошёл к нему и тоже остановился, скрестив руки на груди. Теперь Хакс точно видел, что он тоже улыбается, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть. Он произнёс длинную фразу, обращаясь только к Тэливу. Тэлив кивнул и коротко ответил.  
Хаксу это как всегда не понравилось, но на этот раз в их переговорах не было угрозы.   
– Что он сказал? – Всё равно нужно было спросить. На всякий случай.  
– Что на Клифе гордый и упорный народ. Война отобрала у них всё, Империя даже предложила им эвакуироваться на планету где нужны были рабочие руки, где жизнь не такая тяжёлая. Но они отказались. В этой долине раньше ничего не было, сплошные камни, а они превратили её в оазис. – Тэлив протянул руку в сторону долины. – И не похоже, что Солнцам или Цзерка что-то перепало.  
Он поднял к глазам бинокль.  
– Ни одного шаттла, ни одного боевого дроида. Их лэндспидеров тоже не видно. Нам повезло, сэр. Сегодня будете спать в тёплой постельке.  
– Но… – Хакс нахмурился. Ему очень-очень хотелось в уютную постель, но у него был долг офицера. Долг перед отцом. – Нам нельзя, нам же надо спешить.  
– На фенни мы будем двигаться быстрее, выиграем время.   
– Лучше бы спидер…  
– Ну, сэр, – Тэлив улыбнулся. – Здесь вам никто не продаст спидер, техника в таких глухих местах на вес золота. Чем вам не нравятся фенни?  
– Спидеры не брыкаются, – мрачно ответил Хакс, и, зажмурившись, начал спускаться в долину.  
  
***  
В полях работали дроиды: поливали, подрезали, опрыскивали. Их спокойное жужжание сливалось со стрекотом насекомых. Хакс никогда ещё не видел чтобы еду выращивали под открытым небом, где на неё может налипнуть всякая гадость.   
Он жил на этой планете уже несколько дней, но никак не мог побороть брезгливость. Кому нужна вся эта природа, когда можно целый мир создать на корабле, спокойный и стерильный!  
Хотя, кое-что выглядело неплохо. Например, большие жёлтые цветы на высоких стеблях. Яркие-яркие, повернувшие головки в одну сторону, как солдаты на параде…  
Он остановился и схватил Тэлива за рукав.  
– Там что-то блестит! В цветах! – прошипел он, и тут же подумал, что это очень глупо, там просто дроид, а Тэлив сейчас посмеётся над ним или рассердится…  
Но Тэлив демонстративно откинул полу плаща и положил руку на бластер.  
Хакс осторожно обернулся. Трасс и кадеты тоже стояли с бластерами наизготовку. Никто и не думал над ним смеяться.  
– Так и будем стоять? – спросил Тэлив в пустоту. – У вас конечно выгодное положение, но у штурмовиков выше плотность огня. Выходите, поговорим.  
После секундной паузы цветы зашуршали, и из зарослей вышли двое зеленокожих тви’лекков, женщина и мальчик-подросок. За собой они вели двух фенни.  
Одеты тви’лекки были не по-военному, – в рабочую одежду. И бластеры у них были древние, такие перегревались за пять выстрелов. Но опускать их фермеры не спешили.  
– Вы не из Красных Солнц, – сказала женщина. Она была не старая, но её лицо перерезали глубокие морщины и высокомерные складки, а под жёлтыми глазами темнели тени, будто она уже много ночей не спала. – Кто такие?  
Тэлив сдвинул рукав и активировал браслет на запястье. Трасс сделал то же самое. Над браслетами повисла, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, голографическая печать – силуэт пятибашенной крепости на фоне звёздного неба.  
– Рейнджеры Конфедерации. – Тэлив улыбнулся. – К вашим услугам, мэм.  
Хакс открыл рот чтоб возразить, но вдруг понял, что он не врёт.   
Всё встало на свои места: плащи, оружие, злость на Солнц.  
Голографическая печать сменилась лицом человеческого мужчины: неприятного, с длинным крючковатым носом и презрительно поджатыми губами. Вместо левого глаза у него был жутковатый киберпротез, зрачок в нём метался, словно выискивая жертву.  
– Вы видели этого человека?– спросил Тэлив.   
Молодой тви’лек нерешительно кивнул.  
– Это Локк. Он ими командует.  
– “Ими”?  
– Вы должны пойти с нами, – Тви’лекка убрала бластер в кобуру. – Нам нужны рейнджеры, нам нужны все, кто может держать оружие.   
Её взгляд задержался на Хаксе.  
– Даже дети.  
– Я не ребёнок. Я имперский офицер!  
Она явно не поняла, что это значит, и только пожала плечами. Хакс покраснел. Тупые нелюди! Презрение к Империи у них в крови!  
– Нам просто нужны ещё фенни, – резко сказал он. – Мне плевать, что у вас там за проблемы, мы едем дальше!  
– Помолчи, мальчонка, я с рейнджером разговариваю, – осадила его тви’лекка. Хакс задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Да как ты…  
– Лейтенант прав, – перебил Тэлив. – У нас есть пара-тройка дней в запасе, но если Локк не в Новом Банкоре, мы ничем не сможем помочь.  
– Он там будет. Если подождёте, он сам к вам придёт.   
– Это уже интереснее. – Тэлив вопросительно взглянул на Хакса. – Может хотя бы выслушаем их, лейтенант?  
Хакс недовольно прищурился.  
– Выслушаем.  
Он понимал, что выбора у него нет. Нет местных денег, нет проводника. И это на самом деле Тэлив может диктовать ему условия.  
  
Он был обижен. Всю дорогу до Нового Банкора он дулся молча, но быстро понял, что такая стратегия ничего не даст.   
– Ты соврал, что вы мусорщики! – наконец сказал он. Получилось слишком обиженно, по-детски.  
– Я просто не сказал, какой именно мусор собираем. – Тэлив улыбнулся. – Вот, думали вычистить банду отбросов Джуби Локка.  
– Вдвоём?  
– Что сказать, мы хороши!  
Хакс подумал, что он опять врёт. Наверняка опять врёт! Но в чём именно, понять не мог. Всё звучало так гладко и правдоподобно!  
“Нельзя ему верить”, – подумал он. И ему почему-то стало грустно.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
  
***  
Хакс ещё не бывал в таких крошечных городах как Новый Банкор. Всего одна широкая улица и какие-то переулки, типовые колонистские дома, как на картинке из учебника. Бакалея, кантина, банк, ещё какие-то здания, которые он не мог определить без вывесок. Всё бедное, старое, пыльное и жалкое – чем Трасс с Тэливом так восхищались?   
Колонисты тоже выглядели бедными и жалкими. Такой пёстрый сброд можно было увидеть разве что у каких-нибудь повстанцев: люди, тви’лекки, забраки, родиане, толотиане. Они выходили из домов, выглядывали из окон, бросали свои дела и глазели, глазели! Хаксу было неуютно от их взглядов, страшно. Ему хотелось с командовать кадетам вытащить бластеры, сделать пару выстрелов, хоть в воздух, чтобы сброд не решился связываться!  
Но сброд стоял молча, не пытаясь напасть.  
Хуже всего были дети, похожие на детей в Академии, которые точно так же хихикали и перешёптывались и наверняка говорили друг другу какие-то гадости о нём…  
Он бы с удовольствием их всех перестрелял, чтобы они прекратили это делать.   
Рэйр, тви’лекка, привела их к Дому Собраний, – так называлось в Новом Банкоре длинное здание с покатой железной крышей, построенное как-будто из остатков коррелианского грузового корабля.  
Навстречу Рэйр вышла такая же зелёная тви’лекка: то ли они были близняшками, то ли Хакс просто не умел их различать.  
Она молча, прищурившись оглядывала их.  
– Недалеко же вы ушли, – сказала она Рэйр, и прозвучало это холодно. – Кто это?  
– Это рейнджеры, Кейра. – Рэйр скрестила руки на груди. – С оружием и железной хваткой.  
– Восемь рейнджеров въехали в ущелье. Мы выкопали пять могил. Три трупа Красные Солнца оставили висеть как предупреждение. Как ты думаешь, что они сделают с этими шестью?  
– Вообще-то мы собирались купить фенни и уехать. – Тэлив спешился. – Но можем хотя бы послушать вашу печальную историю, а потом расстаться друзьями.   
– Красные Солнца хотят захватить нашу землю. – Рэйр сжала кулаки. – Мы с Меджу пошли в Ард-Арнис чтобы найти рейнджеров, но…  
– Но это бессмысленно, потому что мы уходим, – закончила Кейра.   
– Ты не можешь решать это одна! Я привела рейнджеров, всё изменилось! – Рэйр толкнула Меджу в плечо. – Иди, предупреди всех о собрании! Срочном!  
Хакс нахмурился. Он не знал, как принято у тви’лекков, но это было явное неподчинение. У гражданских не было никакого понятия о субординации!  
– Все должны слушаться мэра, если это мэр, – шепнул Хакс Тэливу. – Почему они не слушаются?  
Тэлив вздохнул.   
– Это сложно, сэр. Давайте посмотрим, что тут происходит.  
– Зачем? Пусть уходят, если уже решили!  
– Но если они уйдут, всех фенни уведут с собой.  
Хакс вздохнул и слез на землю. На самом деле ему хотелось только одного – спать.  
  
В Дом Собраний набился, кажется, весь городок. Хакс оказался за длинным столом, втиснутый между Тэливом и Трассом, кадеты встали позади.  
Было шумно, жарко, пахло потом, но Хакс почти смирился. Смирился даже с тем, что ноги не доставали до пола и стол был высоковат. Только бы всё это поскорее закончилось.  
– Мы должны уйти! – Кейра стояла во главе стола скрестив руки на груди. – Это верная смеры, а мы не солдаты.  
– Но это наша земля! – крикнул забрак с другой стороны. – Они пришли на на готовое!  
– Им не нужны наши поля и фермы. Рокк говорил о базе.  
– Базе? – Тэлив нахмурился.  
– Базе и рудниках.  
– Здесь проходит жила дуниума?  
Рэйр, сидевшая напротив, подозрительно прищурилась.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
– Так, проверяю наблюдения. Когда они явятся?  
– Через пять дней. У них есть бойцы, у них есть дроиды – если мы не уйдём, придётся драться. Но мы не можем уйти! – Рэйр поднялась и обвела гневным взглядом всех присутствующих. Хакс съёжился в страхе, хоть и убеждал себя что совсем тут не при чём.  
– Мы не можем уйти. Это всё наше. Когда-то мы были колонистами Цзерка, и они нам показали, что это значит, когда у тебя хозяин. Они выжгли всё дотла! Теперь мы свободные люди! У меня есть письмо от Императора Трауна, я всем вам его читала! Император, да хранит его Сила, написал, что мы свободны и можем рассчитывать на помощь и защиту Конфедерации! И рейнджеры пришли!  
– Мы пришли за Джуби Локком, – уточнил Тэлив. – Но если Локка не достать иначе…  
Хакс нахмурился. Он этого не позволял!  
– У нас почти нет оружия, а рейнджеров слишком мало, – возразила Кейра. – Ребёнка и трёх подростков я за бойцов не считаю. Это самоубийство, это невозможно.  
– Отнюдь, – произнёс вдруг над ухом Хакса глубокий, спокойный голос. – Это непросто. Но возможно.  
Хакс медленно повернулся.  
– Потери будут велики, – продолжал Трасс. – Поэтому только вы можете решать, готово ли к ним сообщество. Рейнджеры вас поддержат, а что касается солдат империи… я бы предложил лейтенанту Хаксу не упускать возможность. Войскам нужен реальный боевой опыт.  
Хакс смотрел в его пылающие глаза как загипнотизированный, и сам не заметил, как кивнул.  
С этим мягким, успокаивающим голосом хотелось соглашаться. Кажется, на банкорцев тоже подействовало.  
– Ну хорошо, может быть мы и сможем отразить одну волну, – с сомнением произнёс темнокожий человек напротив Трасса. – А если они возьмут нас в осаду?  
– Клиф и Банкор не единственные пострадавшие, – всё так же мягко продолжил Трасс. – За несколько месяцев мы с моим товарищем уловили паттерн нападений. Солнца спешат, дуниум нужен им срочно. Поэтому на долгую осаду они не расчитывают. Как и на сопротивление.  
– У вас один шанс, – подхватил Тэлив. Его ленивый акцент куда-то исчез, даже лицо изменилось, стало жёстче. – Но другого не понадобится. Они обломают зубы и пойдут искать добычу попроще, такое мы тоже видели. А если даже вернутся, за это время послание успеет дойти до Руки Трауна. Вы часть Конфедерации и можете расчитывать на его помощь.  
Толпа снова загудела.  
– Обещания! – презрительно бросила Кейра. – Откуда вам знать? Может Трауну плевать на какой-то посёлок богом забытого мира! Или вы что, гоняете с ним чаи? Можете просить его о чём угодно?  
Тэлив усмехнулся, словно услышал потрясающую шутку.  
– Говорят, он не умеет заваривать хороший чай.  
– Верховный главнокомандующий Траун лично послал нас за Джуби Локком и крайне заинтересован в истреблении Солнц, – ответил Трасс. – Его сердце со всеми, кто сражается за Конфедерацию, не важно, на какой планете это происходит. Его помощь гарантирована.   
Повисло уважительное молчание. Казалось, имя Трауна тут священно.   
– Мы должны сражаться! – громко произнесла Рэйр, пользуясь моментом. – Император в своём письме написал, что если б все умели давать отпор как банкорцы, Конфедерация стала бы непобедимой! Если мы перестанем защищаться, любой сможет прийти и отобрать у нас всё! Кто против, может уходить сейчас!  
– Кто против – может идти со мной, – эхом откликнулась Кейра. – Выступаем завтра утром.  
Толпа снова загудела и потихоньку начала расходиться. И Хакс понял, во что ввязался. Понял, и застыл от ужаса. Ему нужно было сделать что-то… что-то…  
Он цапнул Трасса за длинную чёрную прядь, чтоб тот не поднялся.  
– Зачем ты притворялся?!   
Трасс даже не вздрогнул, но его красные глаза сузились.  
– Позиция наблюдателя выгодна. Перед тем, кто не может слышать или говорить, люди быстро теряют осторожность.  
– Ты шпионил?!  
– Я наблюдал.  
– Это одно и тоже! Зачем?! – Хаксу было страшно, он будто держал на поводке пустынного кота, и этот кот мог вот-вот потерять терпение.  
– Мне было интересно, насколько имперские солдаты отличаются от тех, о которых рассказывал Тэлив.  
– В моё время штурмовики точно были повыше. А офицеры постарше, – отозвался Тэлив. – Осторожнее, сэр. Трасс не любит когда с ним так обращаются.  
– А мне всё равно что он там любит! – Хакс стиснул волосы крепче. – Империя – не ваше дело! Понял?  
– Я понимаю ваши чувства, лейтенант. У меня было много возможностей причинить вам вред, но я не воспользовался ими и не собираюсь. Вы можете отпустить меня.  
– Я сам решу, когда тебя отпустить! – огрызнулся Хакс, но в последней фразе чисса было что-то заставившее его поспешно разжать руку. – Вы оба предатели и шваль. И вечно врёте!  
Он отвернулся, чтобы предатели не заметили, как дрожат у него губы.   
“Заткнись!” – велел он себе. – “Не реви! Ты же всегда их подозревал! Никогда ничего хорошего не ждал!”  
Но почему-то ему было ужасно обидно.  
  
Рэйр пригласила их остановиться у неё, и Хакс поспешно согласился, боясь, что кто-нибудь его опередит и власть будет потеряна.  
Ему не понравился дом: там странно пахло, второй этаж был из скрипучего дерева, надстроен над колонистским модулем, на заднем дворе пыльно и шумно – там постоянно кричала и квохтала какая-то живность. Толстая птица даже попыталась ущипнуть Хакса через решётку, но тут же получила по клюву.  
Хакс собирался всем тут показать, чего стоит.   
Он потребовал Рэйр выделить ему комнату лучше, чем у остальных, объяснив, что он офицер и вообще выше по званию. Ему, правда, все казались одинаково убогими, но в той, что досталась ему, была мягкая кровать с лоскутным одеялом, а на этаже свой фрешер, поэтому он не жаловался. Кадеты разместились с младшим сыном Рэйр, худеньким молчаливым твилечонком (или как там назывались маленькие тви’леки) которому это всё не нравилось.  
– Это моего брата комната, – заявил он, стоя на пороге и глядя на Хакса исподлобья.   
– А теперь моя. – Хакс посмотрел в ответ так же мрачно. – От вашего города может вообще ничего скоро не останется. И от твоего дома.  
Тви’лек ничего не ответил и убежал. Хакс посчитал, что битва выиграна.  
После фрешера он снова почувствовал себя правильно. Как “офицер и джентльмен”, – так отец говорил.  
Ему немного взгрустнулось. Как же там отец? Жив ли он? Может он починил свой комм?  
Он попытался вызвать отца, но кроме ровного шума помех ничего не услышал.  
“Пусть всё будет хорошо!” – попросил он неизвестно у кого, потому что ни в кого не верил. – “Пусть отец вернётся и заберёт меня на “Дигнити”! Я больше никогда не буду плохо о нём думать, никогда!”  
Отец один раз уже забрал его с Арканиса. Спас от повстанцев.   
“А если он в тебе разочаровался и бросит тебя тут?” – спросил внутренний голос, который никогда не врал. – “Ты не понял, что чисс – шпион и не понял что все тебе врут! Нужен ты такой отцу?”  
Хакс знал, что не нужен. И всё равно надеялся.  
  
У Рэйр на кухне стоял длинный деревянный стол, и все обедали за ним. Хакс помнил что когда-то они с мамой делали так же, потому что столовой у них не было. Он гладил стол исподтишка, даже обнюхал тайком, и всё никак не мог поверить, что столько дерева потратили на ерунду, которую можно было легко сделать из пластика.   
Ел он с опаской, потому что вряд ли овощи и мясо обрабатывали так же тщательно, как на гидропонных фермах “Превосходства” – даже у знакомой еды вкус был другой, непривычный.  
Может, нелюди туда что-то подмешали, потому что его начало клонить в сон прямо за столом. Он он только на минуточку закрыл глаза…  
...и услышал над собой далёкое:  
– Ну вот, ваш сын совсем заснул.  
Тэлив засмеялся и ответил что-то, но что именно, Хакс уже не запомнил.  
  
  
***  
Он проснулся внезапно, будто от толчка, и понял, что проспал. Проспал! Проспал!  
Солнце вовсю светило, за окном слышалось фырканье фенни, шум моторов, голоса. Хакс вскочил с кровати и понял, что кто-то не только отнёс его наверх, но ещё и переодел в белую пижаму на пару размеров больше. Сложенная униформа лежала рядом на стуле, постиранная и отглаженная.  
Он схватил её, пытаясь одновременно попасть ногой в штанину галифе и разглядеть, что происходит снаружи. Дом Рэйр стоял на пригорке, со второго этажа видно было, как вереница беженцев тянется между полей. Фенни, спидеры, и много, очень много народу.  
“Кто тогда останется?” – подумал Хакс и в ужасе вспомнил, что заснул и не отдал кадетам никаких приказов. Не проследил, хорошо ли их расквартировали. Не сделал ничего, да ещё и заспался!  
Он кое-как оделся, выбежал из комнаты, на ходу натягивая сапог и едва не пропахал носом пол. Сбегая по лестнице на кухню он думал, что всё кончено, что рейнджеры бросили его и ушли заниматься своими рейнджерскими делами, но Тэлив и Трасс сидели за столом, распивая каф, а Рэйр что-то показывала им на большой голографической карте, парившей над проектором.  
– ...да, река ещё долго не пересохнет… смотрите, кто проснулся. – Тви’лека отвлеклась от карты. – Садись завтракать, дорогуша.  
Хакс хотел разозлиться на “дорогушу”, но промолчал. Облегчение чуть не сбило его с ног.  
– Доброе утро, лейтенант. – Трасс кивнул ему. – Штурмовики на крыльце. Готовы и ожидают приказаний. Присоединитесь к нам?  
Хакс покраснел и взобрался на стул рядом с Тэливом.  
– Угу… это карта Нового Банкора?  
– Именно. – Трасс немного опустил карту чтобы ему было лучше видно. – Где по-вашему будет самое слабое место обороны?  
Хакс нахмурился. Контрабандист обращался к нему как к взрослому, но вопрос был больше похож на какой-то тест.   
И тест нельзя было провалить, нельзя было опозорить отца.  
– Можешь есть и думать одновременно. – Рэйр поставила перед ним миску с горячей белой кашей и большую кружку синего молока. Это был совсем неуместно на военном совете, но Хакс был ужасно голоден.   
Слабое место обороны… главная улица? Широкая, но её можно перекрыть. Переулки тоже. Фермерские дома? Но ими можно пожертвовать, главное ведь город. Что тогда остаётся? Ничего.  
Ничего, если только…  
– Воздух. Они могут просто обстрелять город, и всё.  
– Верно, – Тэлив усмехнулся. – Значит нам нужно спустить их с небес на землю. Тут есть генератор силового поля, который сможет накрыть весь город?  
Рэйр покачала головой.   
– Только домашние ограды, от хищников. Цепь из них не собрать.   
– Нам не понадобится цепь. Только спидер с грузовой антигравитационной платформой и несколько человек, способных демонтировать технику. – Трасс налил Тэливу ещё кафа в подставленную кружку.  
– И мы должны послать их… куда, рейнджер?   
Тэлив щёлкнул пальцами, догадавшись.  
– К звёздному разрушителю, который ржавеет возле Долины Черепов. Мы осматривали его, некоторые щиты более-менее в порядке, если демонтировать генератор поля и подать на него энергию, этого хватит. Мы вряд ли сможем накрыть весь город, но…  
– Все дома модульные, – Хакс пожал плечами. – Такие не жалко.   
Рэйр бросила на него сердитый взгляд. Хакс нахмурился и уже готов был указать ей её место, но вмешался Трасс.  
– Дроиды, которых мы видели в поле, это всё, что у вас есть?  
– Нет, найдётся ещё, но при чём тут это?  
– Можете собрать людей через полчаса? И уточните, есть ли среди них главный механик, – вмешался Тэлив, переглянувшись с Трассом. Хакс не понимал, что происходит – у рейнджеров словно была какая-то телепатическая связь. Ему это очень не нравилось.   
  
То, что происходило дальше, понравилось ему ещё меньше. Он мог бы составить целый список Очень Больших Проблем Которые Его Раздражают.  
Первая проблема: в городе осталось всего человек пятьдесят не считая детей. Слишком мало – но рейнджерам как-будто было наплевать.  
Вторая проблема – Трасс.  
С тех пор как Трасс заговорил, Хакс чувствовал, что теряется. Но не мог ни на что пожаловаться. Чисс рассказал ему большую часть плана, постоянно спрашивал его мнения, называл “лейтенант”... но всё было не так, неправильно.  
Как-будто Трасс был выше по званию, даже без ранга и без нашивок.  
– Ты мне не нравишься, – прямо сказал ему Хакс, глядя в глаза снизу вверх. – Я за тобой слежу.  
Трасс не впечатлился.  
– Я не могу повлиять на ваше мнение, но постараюсь не разочаровать вас ещё больше, сэр, – спокойно ответил он.  
Третья проблема – Тэлив. Раньше Хакс думал, что Трасс подчиняется Тэливу, потому что нечеловек. Но оказалось, что всё как-будто наоборот.  
Эта их дурацкая телепатия продолжала работать, они будто даже становились похожи когда думали в унисон: одинаково сдержанные, холодные.  
Хакс протащился с ними по всей деревне, выслушивая странные обрывочные диалоги:  
– Ты думаешь, слева…?  
– Непременно.  
– Я прикинул высоту. Не слишком опасно?  
– Это крайняя мера.  
Хакс чувствовал себя совсем чужим рядом с ними. Ему становилось спокойнее только когда Трасс рассказывал ему суть плана отдельно и просил разрешения на исполнение. Это было приятно, потому что он не смеялся и не смотрел свысока как другие взрослые. Он говорил “сэр” всерьёз.   
Ещё ему казалось, что Трасс скрытный, а Тэлив болтливый. Но получалось, что и это не так. Они оба постоянно что-то не договаривали.  
– Я хотел бы тренировать первый отряд, сэр. Если вы не против, – попросил Тэлив.  
– Хорошо. – Хакс кивнул. – Тогда я буду второй.  
– Трасс просил передать что ему нужно будет постоянно согласовывать с вами все решения, поэтому… может лучше назначим Дерека командовать?  
– DR-1633? Он же просто кадет!  
– У него была своя шайка на Джакуу. И успешная. Может дадим ему шанс?  
Хакс так и замер с открытым ртом. Он впервые об этом слышал.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Он сам рассказал однажды. Пока вы спали, сэр.  
– Но я запретил им говорить с тобой!  
Тэлив невозмутимо пожал плечами. Он умел делать совершенно непроницаемое лицо когда хотел. Как Трасс.  
– Он рассказывал не мне, а девочкам. Вы же не запретили им говорить между собой. Я за ним наблюдал, видно, что он толковый парень. Вам когда-нибудь понадобятся младшие офицеры, почему бы не дать ему шанс, сэр?  
Хаксу пришлось подчиниться, потому что контролировать Трасса было важнее.   
  
Четвёртая проблема - дети.  
Хакс ненавидел других детей. И знал, что они ненавидят его.   
Он освоился на “Дигнити”, потому что кадеты обязаны были его слушаться. Но в этом отвратительном городишке посреди нигде? никто его не слушал, все над ним смеялись, и на учениях (Хакс с неохотой учил эту разношёрстную, недисциплинированную компанию как себя вести при артобстреле и куда бежать) один мерзкий чернявый мальчишка начал его передразнивать и обзывать. С кадетами у Хакса всегда был короткий разговор, поэтому он просто подошёл к уроду и как следует заехал ему кулаком в нос, так, что кровь брызнула. Мальчишка заревел и убежал, с ним дезертировала половина отряда, а потом настало время унижения: огромный разозлённый фермер громко топая пришёл за Хаксом, схватил его за ухо и потащил к Тэливу. Хакс покраснел от боли и унижения, но не заплакал. Офицер не может плакать перед деревенщинами и отребьем! Офицер должен стойко переносить боль!  
– Твой пацан бьёт и обзывает наших детей! – взревел фермер, швырнув его перед Тэливом. Из-за спины у него выглядывал сын с заклеенным бактой носом.  
Хаксу тоже хотелось спрятаться за отцом, чтобы он показал тут всем что такое Империя! Но отца не было.  
Тэлив, отдыхавший под деревом пока отряд обедает, спокойно встал, поставил Хакса на ноги и отряхнул от песка. От этого было ещё стыднее. Но Хакс держался прямо и гордо. Как офицер. Как офицер.  
– Это не мой пацан. Что случилось?  
– Деревенский идиот не умеет выполнять приказы, – огрызнулся Хакс прямо в лицо огромному, страшному фермеру. – Он не хотел меня слушать!  
– Мой сын?! Идиот?! Ты как со старшими разговариваешь, сопляк?!  
Хакс невольно съёжился, боясь, – зная, – что его сейчас ударят. Он знал это выражение лица. Он знал это движение…  
Знал, что надо заблокировать удар. Но оцепенел. Тело просто не слушалось.  
– Лейтенант прав. – Тэлив шагнул вперёд, плавно, безо всякой угрозы, но фермер как-то сдулся и опустил руку. – Это не игры. Если твой сын не научится быстро и чётко выполнять приказы, он погибнет во время обстрела. Мы не знаем точно, когда прилетят Солнца, нам некуда эвакуировать детей. Мы можем только научить их правильно себя вести и быстро прятаться в убежище.  
Он посмотрел мимо фермера прямо на мальчика.  
– Лейтенант учился в военной академии и был в настоящем бою. Слушай, что он говорит.  
Мальчик кивнул, приоткрыв рот от удивления.  
Хакс покраснел ещё больше. И плакать ему отчего-то захотелось ещё сильнее. Но он снова сдержался.  
Когда фермеры ушли, Тэлив повернулся к нему.  
– Знаю, что это трудно, сэр, но если вы заставите людей слушать не угрожая и не избивая никого, станете отличным командиром. Как ухо?  
Хакс ушёл ничего не ответив. Он боялся, что если откроет рот – всё-таки заплачет.  
Он ушёл к Трассу и притворился будто с самого начала собирался идти с ним – инспектировать дроидов.  
  
Дроиды оказались пятой проблемой.  
Они разочаровали Хакса. В ангаре нашлись опечатанные контейнеры с оружием, и это было хорошо, но вот роботы...  
Он привстал на цыпочки чтобы лучше видеть планшет в руках Трасса, но не нашёл там ничего нового.  
– Здесь нет боевых… – Он разочарованно вздохнул. – Почему?  
– Потому что мы не бойцы, – ответил забрак-механик. Он был пожилым и усталым, но достаточно сильным чтобы сломать десятилетнего мальчика об колено, поэтому Хакс на всякий случай встал поближе к “своему” нечеловеку.  
– Но оружие есть.  
– То, что вынесли со складов Цзерка. Банкор был шахтёрским городом, добывали дуниум. Дроиды были в основном горные, немного полевых – хозяйство ведь росло. Мы не собирались ни с кем воевать, Корпорация нас охраняла, но…  
Он зло усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Когда от тебя до закона пол-галактики, в один прекрасный денёк понимаешь, что из колониста стал рабом. Если б не люди Руки, мы и наши дети так и умерли бы рабами, всеми забытые, никому не нужные.   
– Траун не смог спасти ваш город. – Трасс говорил спокойно, но его лицо застыло как-то по-особенному.  
– Он же не всемогущий. О чиссах говорят разное, но они точно не волшебники. – Механик пожал плечами. – Я был там с его людьми, они делали всё, что могли. Вместе с нами. Если подумать...кажется, вашего друга я уже видел… может, это было тогда?  
– Давайте взглянем на дроидов, – предложил Трасс.   
– Но они все бесполезные! – Хакс всё ещё не понимал, почему нельзя просто развернуться и уйти, если и так понятно, что всё будет как в списке.  
– Возможно, – согласился Трасс. – Возможно – нет.  
– Ещё десять поливальщиков сейчас в поле. – Механик тоже был озадачен, но открывал ангар. – Харвестеры мы пока не собирали. Единственное, что может стрелять – дроиды-охотники, но они палят слабым зарядом, от грызунов. Не знаю, чем это нам поможет.  
– Почему нельзя сделать заряд помощнее? – Хакс осторожно подошёл к “охотнику” чтобы лучше рассмотреть бластер. Совсем мелкий калибр, наверняка слабый генератор. Не интересно.  
– Сгорит система. Модель очень старая.  
– Но с высокой скоростью и точностью стрельбы, – заметил Трасс. – Дроид-охотник способен попасть ночью в бегущую крысу. На вашем месте я бы ещё раз взглянул на его системы.  
– Ну да, если они пошлют мышедроидов, мы спасены, – фыркнул Хакс. Он всё ещё не понимал, зачем всё это.   
– Лейтенант, позвольте отправить СВ-0830 и КТ-1229 сюда, к мистеру Ибарре. С дроидами будет много работы.  
– Почему их? – Хакс нахмурился. История с DR-1633 повторялась.  
– Возможно вам стоит переквалифицировать их в инженеров.  
– С чего вдруг?   
– В свободное время они говорят только о дроидах и технике. Вы никогда не прислушивались?   
Хакс надулся.  
– А мне не надо слушать их разговоры! Генерал не может слушать каждого солдата! – Он покраснел. Проговорился! Никто не должен был знать о его мечте. Но Трасс ничего не заметил (или сделал вид).  
– Всё верно. Но каждая ситуация предлагает свои ресурсы. Задача командира – использовать их максимально эффективно. Разве я не прав, сэр?  
Хакс раньше не думал об этом. Он был уверен что для каждого случая есть свои инструкции, и стратегия – это решать, на какой фланг послать истребители, а не слушать девчоночьи разговоры и не разбирать дроидов, но Трасс так уверенно говорил, что Хакс боялся выглядеть перед ним глупо.   
– Если случится что-нибудь странное, я их отзову! – предупредил он. Рейнджер не возражал.  
  
Ничего странного не случалось. Все были заняты работой и тренировками, даже старые шахтёрские дроиды день и ночь копали что-то в полях под присмотром Рэйр. СВ-0830 и КТ-1229 пропали в мастерских. Хакс старался контролировать их, но за стуком, скрежетом и вспышками сварки не разобрать было, что происходит.   
  
DR-1633 действительно оказался хорошим командиром. И у него даже получалось никого не бить. Фермеры под его и Тэлива руководством всё больше напоминали солдат, но их было мало. Хакс ничего не знал о силах противника, но чувствовал – не достаточно. Он привык к стройным колоннам штурмовиков, а это был едва ли отряд.  
Он пытался уследить за всем, но не успевал, и просто бегал за Трассом каждый день пытаясь записывать, где и что происходит, кто за что ответственен. И всё больше путался. У Трасса и Тэлива всё выходило так легко! Тэлив даже находил время дурачиться.  
  
– ...как мы делали на Листаре? Ложишься на доску и ждёшь высокую волну. Очень высокую! Иногда они бывают с дом. Главное поймать её и проехаться на ней вот так!   
И смех. Хакс подошёл к реке чтобы умыться тайком – очень уж было жарко – но тайком не получилось. У берега плескалась целая толпа малышни и мальчишек постарше. Малышню Тэлив подхватывал и закидывал подальше в воду под довольный визг и хохот.  
Но стоило им заметить Хакса, смех прекратился. Все смотрели на него, словно ожидая чего-то.  
– Давайте к нам, лейтенант, – предложил Тэлив. Он выглядел совсем бронзовым на солнце, с мускулистых рук капельками стекала вода. И человеческие дети вокруг были такие же бронзовые, сильные. Хакс представил, как они будут смеяться над ним, тощим, белым. Слабым.  
– Отставить! – крикнул он, покраснев, даже не зная, что именно они все должны отставить. – Почему не на посту?  
Тэлив перестал улыбаться. Его взгляд стал холодным, как у Трасса.  
– Осмотр генератора энергии выполнен, сэр, им занимаются механики. Все работы на сегодня закончены по графику.  
Хакс не нашёлся, что сказать. Тэлив был прав. Но…  
– Можно устроить ещё одну тренировку! Ты теряешь время! Ты… ты не дисциплинированный!  
– Бойцы устали, сэр. – Трасс неслышно подошёл к нему со спины и сел на поваленное дерево, выбрав свободное место среди разноцветной одежды. – К тому же, фермерам нужно убрать с верхних полей урожай, иначе потери могут быть слишком велики. Мы должны использовать время разумно. Ведь так?  
– “Разумно” это не бултыхаться в дурацкой луже, – проворчал Хакс, но сел рядом в тени. Почему-то ему не хотелось уходить. Теперь он был не единственным на берегу.  
– Пойдёшь к нам? – спросил Тэлив, обращаясь явно не к нему. Трасс едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Трасс не умеет плавать? – громким шёпотом спросил синий тви’лекк. Тэлив усмехнулся.  
– Он всё умеет, просто не любит. Ему нравятся замёрзшие реки, чтобы можно было кататься на коньках. Что, забросить тебя подальше? – Тэлив повернулся к берегу спиной, и Хакс заметил то, чего не видел раньше: ребристую полосу стали на позвоночнике. Серая сталь тускло отсвечивала на солнце.  
– Эй! – Хакс подошёл поближе к воде. – Что у тебя со спиной?  
– Опа! –Тэлив подбросил тви’лека повыше, и тот бомбочкой ушёл под воду, но тут же вынырнул, как поплавок. – Это протез позвоночника. Как думаете, что за металл?  
– Не знаю, какая разница?  
Маленький забрак с серьёзным видом пощупал стальной позвонок.  
– Гладкий… и я такой уже видел.   
– Дуниум, – Тэлив гордо улыбнулся. – Из него делают звёздые крейсеры. Из него Империя построила огромное ужасное оружие, которое разрушало целые планеты!  
– Ого!   
Теперь уже все хотели потрогать космическую спину Тэлива. Он не сопротивлялся, только смеялся.  
– Тише, тише. Щекотно!  
– Тебе сломали позвоночник? – не унимался Хакс. Контрабандист знал про Звезду Смерти, о которой даже в мирах Ядра никто не слышал до того как она начала стрелять. Он шпион? Его за это покалечили?  
– Это долгая история. Если коротко, мы с Трассом попали в переделку. Корабль захватили… – Тэлив вдруг запнулся, будто трудно было говорить. – Корабль захватили опасные твари из глубин галактики. Один из них меня просто смял как флимзипластовый листок и выкинул в шлюз спаскапсулы. В сам шлюз, капсулы там не было. Он был автоматический: закрывается со стороны корабля и тут же открывается в космос. Трасс добил эту тварь, но шлюз уже закрывался, а я даже ползти не мог, всё отказало. Тогда Трасс рукой заблокировал створки, – больше нечем было, – и держал пока помощь не пришла. Нас вытащили, но было поздно – он потерял руку ниже локтя, а у меня… вот. Но знаете, что? Этот позвоночник и рука Трасса – из брони той самой “Химеры”!  
– Ооооо! – Хором выдохнула малышня.  
– Не совсем так, – поправил Трасс. – Моя рука из сверхпрочного пластика под которым есть дуниумная оболочка.   
– Не важно, – отмахнулся Тэлив. – Эта рука… Ты потерял её из-за меня. Я никогда этого не забуду.  
– На войне такие случаи не редкость. Я бы не рассматривал это событие как уникальное.  
– Скромничает, – Тэлив подмигнул детям. – Так! Кого научить правильно прыгать в воду?  
Хакс отвернулся от них.  
– Опасные твари из глубин галактики? – тихо спросил он. – Что это за твари?  
– Данные засекречены Конфедерацией, лейтенант. – Трасс поднял с земли красную бумажную вертушку на палочке и задумчиво подул на неё. Вертушка застрекотала, раскручиваясь. – В “Неизведанных регионах”, как вы их называете, есть силы, угрожающие всей галактике. Пока Конфедерация и Доминион чиссов могут их сдерживать.  
– Империя сильнее их вместе взятых, – Хакс не мог представить что-то ужаснее воющих каннибалов. Воющие каннибалы в космосе? Он впервые задумался, насколько конфедерация большая, и что вообще такое “Доминион чиссов”. Он не мог представить, что где-то есть столько же больших планет с городами, космодромами. с миллионами жителей как в Империи.  
Как было в Империи.  
– Возможно. Возможно, – нет. Лейтенант, не могли бы вы составить мне компанию завтра?  
– Завтра? Мы куда-то едем?   
– Это дипломатическая миссия, – Трасс отложил вертушку. – Поэтому вы должны присутствовать как представитель Империи.  
Хакс редко краснел от удовольствия, но это был как раз тот случай. “Представитель империи”! Наконец-то контрабандисты-рейнджеры по-настоящему это признали!  
Он хотел сказать Трассу, что Империя обычно не вступает в переговоры, а показывает свою власть (кажется так говорил отец), но Трасс как-будто забыл о нём. Он смотрел на Тэлива и рассеянно поглаживал искусственную руку.


	5. Chapter 5

5

***  
Весь вечер Хакс обдумывал, что должен сказать как “представитель Империи”. Он так и не узнал, куда Трасс хочет его взять, потому что в ответ на вопрос получил таинственное: “Разве это не очевидно, лейтенант?” и побоялся показаться глупым.   
Ему хотелось чтобы Трасс считал его умнее.  
Поэтому, возвращаясь поздно вечером из мастерской (кадеты теперь даже ночевали там) он придумал план. Почему не напасть на Солнц первыми? Если они держали рабов на базе Хаани это не значило, что у них нет другого лагеря, ближе.  
Эта идея его так взбудоражила, что до дома Рэйр он бежал вприпрыжку… но чем ближе подходил, тем сильнее становились сомнения. А если нет? Если это дурацкая идея?  
Он представил, как отец, выслушивая это всё, смотрит на него устало и презрительно. Как опять разочаровывается…  
И сбавил шаг.  
Окно тускло светилось в темноте. Проходя мимо, Хакс услышал шаги, увидел тень, и инстинктивно отпрянул, нырнул в густые кусты и прижался к стене среди цветочных горшков, сам не зная почему.  
– Жарко, – послышался сверху голос Тэлива, жалюзи приоткрылись. Хакс подождал немного, и тихонько влез на цветочный горшок, балансируя на цыпочках, чтоб лучше было видно.  
Что делают рейнджеры, когда думают, что их никто не видит? Может, придумывают свои злодейские схемы уничтожения Империи? Или говорят о нём? Вдруг они скажут что-нибудь о нём?  
Тэлив лежал на широкой кровати, закинув руки за голову. Трасс нависал над ним, опершись о локоть. Его коса расплелась, на нём не было рубашки, но он всё равно выглядел как какой-нибудь король.  
На Тэливе рубашки тоже не было. И брюк, кажется, тоже, хотя под одеялом было не видно. Хакс даже думать не хотел о том, что они оба голые, – взрослые и взрослые дела ему казались отвратительными, потому что это только в учебниках всё было просто и медицински точно, а на самом деле…  
Он очень старался забыть те вечера, когда отец ещё не забрал его учиться в Академию, а приходил к маме. И все делали вид, что стены не такие тонкие и “он ещё слишком маленький, ничего не понимает”.  
Хуже было только когда отец…  
Ничего не было хуже двух мужчин, занимающихся отвратительными вещами. Хорошо, что Тэлив и Трасс просто разговаривали.  
– Магистр Нуру связался со мной сегодня. Орден Равновесия беспокоится о наших контактах с Империей. О контактах Сноука с Империей.  
– Беспокоится? Орден? – Тэлив нахмурился. – Покажи сообщение.  
Трасс потянулся за карманным проектором и положил его на одеяло. В воздухе тут же появилась прозрачная голографическая фигурка в просторной мантии и капюшоне.  
Хакс закусил губу.  
Джедай! Неужели настоящий джедай? Кто-то из предателей остался жив!  
Джедай говорил на непонятном языке, но Тэлив слушал внимательно, всё больше хмурясь. Наконец, он выключил проектор и откинулся обратно на подушку.  
– Магистр Нуру, магистр Бриджер, магистр Тано и весь их орден могут nej’s ma kthahrn. Для Хранителей равновесия они что-то слишком часто лезут в чужие дела.  
– Я сказал им то же самое, но в несколько других выражениях. И кстати, уместнее - “ktahrn”, а не “kthahrn” – твой вариант это медицинский термин.   
– Значит nej’s ma ktahrn. По-очереди. – Тэлив вздохнул. – Они тоже считают, что за Солнцами стоит Сноук. Но почему это волнует джедаев? Сноук просто местный syn’idica Закуула, который поднялся, манипулируя Силой. Но он не Вейдер и не новый Император. А даже если б и был, Империя не совершит ту же ошибку – джедаи слишком нестабильны и непредсказуемы чтобы править.  
– Я допускаю, что магистр Нуру знает больше, чем мы.   
– Сунтир говорил, что Сноук побоится нападать. Говорил, что у него не хватит ресурсов… и конечно он будет отрицать любую связь с Солнцами.. Ktah! Нам нужен нужен Локк!   
– Однажды мы с тобой проводили подобное расследование. Я вижу много сходства и помню, что выводы, к которым мы пришли, были правильными.   
– Только не это. – Тэлив закрыл глаза и уткнулся в подушку. – Правда, я не понимаю, как, – у него нет чертежей.  
– Ты знаешь, у кого они есть.  
– Я очень хочу, чтоб ты ошибся. Но ты всегда прав  
Трасс провёл кончиками пальцев по его позвоночнику.  
– Не всегда, – мягко ответил он. – Я совершил много ошибок.  
Тэлив обернулся к нему.  
– Я думал сегодня о магистре Нуру.   
– Из-за рассказа о падении “Химеры”, я полагаю.  
– Объясни мне одну вещь. Я умирал, а даже если бы выжил, мог навсегда остаться бесполезным калекой. Корабль рушился. Если б ты погиб, всё твоё дело погибло бы с тобой. Когда ты заблокировал дверь чтобы меня спасти, и остался в ловушке, ты знал, что он придёт за нами? Или... ты просто сделал это не думая, потому что…  
– Я знал, что он придёт.   
– Откуда?  
– Магистр Нуру вырос в Храме, он никогда не жил среди чиссов. Стать одним из нас – его недостижимая мечта. Поэтому он трепетно относится ко всему, что связано с нашей расой, и как бы кардинально ни расходились наши мнения, он не бросил бы меня, – просто потому что я чисс.  
Тэлив долго молчал.  
– Ты не мог знать наверняка, – наконец сказал он.   
– Не мог. Но это было давно, Эли. Теперь я не могу вспомнить, действительно ли рассчитывал на магистра Нуру или нашёл это объяснение позже, чтобы оправдать свою импульсивность. В любом случае…  
– В любом случае потом ты пришёл ко мне в госпиталь и прочитал длинную речь о том, что если я стану твоим мужем, это будет стратегически выгодно по следующим пунктам. А мы тогда ещё даже ни разу не говорили о… нас. Я подумал что ты меня проверяешь, или я чего-то недопонял в чисских обычаях.  
– Ты никогда раньше не говорил мне об этом. Почему это выглядело издевкой?  
– Потому что меня парализовало от самой шеи, и я чувствовал себя трупом, думал что никогда не встану. А тут ты, приходишь как ни в чём не бывало, в белом кителе, и строишь какие-то безумные планы, рассказываешь, какой я бесценный… понимаешь? Потом я подумал, что ты говоришь всё это из жалости, и мне стало ещё хуже.  
– О… – Трасс задумчиво кивнул. – Да, теперь твой первый отказ мне понятен. Я рад, что всё прояснилось, Эли. Мне не понравилось чувствовать себя отвергнутым, я бы сказал, это мучило меня даже после нашего бракосочетания. Кстати, ты ошибаешься: жалость никогда не была моей сильной стороной.   
– У нас сегодня вечер внезапных откровений.  
– Я бы сказал, запоздалых.  
– Как наш медовый месяц.   
– Медовый месяц?  
– Это человеческая традиция. Я с самого начала думал что наше путешествие на Клиф это медовый месяц который мы заслужили. Ты и я против пиратов, вместе каждый день. – Тэлив погладил его по щеке. – Как в старые добрые времена. Сэр.  
– Как в старые добрые времена, лейтенант-коммандер, – повторил Трасс и поцеловал его. Раз, другой…  
Дальше Хакс смотреть не стал. Он тихонько ушёл в дом, на цыпочках поднялся по лестнице и сел на кровать не раздеваясь.  
Сноук – кто-то, кого не любит Конфедерация. И может быть он хочет подружиться с Империей. Но рейнджеры Конфедерации помогают Империи. Рейнджеры хорошие или плохие? А может Сноук не такой уж плохой? Он набирает рабов из каких-то нелюдей, но что в это ужасного? Нелюди все предатели и генетические уроды, если обращаться с ними как с людьми будет только хуже.  
Но Солнца пытались убить отряд. Но рейнджеры спокойно разговаривают с какими-то джедаями.  
Он не знал, что со всем этим делать. Нужно было рассказать отцу, но комм никак не ловил нужную волну.   
Некому было пожалеть или дать совет.  
В эту минуту Хакс завидовал и Тэливу с Трассом и всем банкорским детям и CD-0922. Всем, у кого был хоть кто-то.

 

***

Вертушки тихонько трещали на ветру среди зелени. Много вертушек, будто цветы, выросшие на одной грядке. Незаметные в высокой траве если не знать, куда смотреть.  
– Тут будут минные поля? – спросил Хакс, покачиваясь в седле. – Вертушки это граница?  
– Верно. – Трасс чуть улыбнулся. – Но не только. Датчики движения.  
– Датчики… – Хакс задумался. Зачем датчики, если есть мины?  
Он осмотрелся. Те же поля, те же дроиды-поливалки, летающие над ними.   
Дроиды…  
– Дроиды должны среагировать! – Хакс хлопнул в ладоши, но тут же одёрнул себя. Официальному представителю Империи следовало вести себя идеально. – Но как?  
– Как вы думаете, сэр?  
– Да, да, я понял! – проворчал Хакс, хотя не понял ничего. Трасс снова улыбнулся.  
– Я обязательно продемонстрирую вам результат, сэр.   
Хакс чуть не сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть. Никакого интереса! Рейнджерам нельзя доверять.  
Они въехали в лес, и сумерки сгустились вокруг. Огненные глаза Трасса засветились ярче. Хаксу сделалось не по себе, он никогда ещё не был в такой чаще. Он запоздало подумал, что нужно было взять кадетов, и схватился за бластер.  
– Почему ты решил, что йирн будут с нами говорить? Рэйр сказала что они дикие.  
– Мы спасли их вождя, а они ценят долг чести. Как все разумные виды.  
– Вождя? Как ты понял, что Хрииш их вождь?   
– Это просто, у него соответствующие татуировки. Я собирал информацию о йирн во время войны Цзерка.  
– Тогда ты потерял руку?  
Трасс поджал губы.  
– Не совсем.  
– Это глупо, – Хакс боялся его разозлить, но не мог сдержаться. Он вспомнил вчерашнюю сцену и его снова затошнило. Поцелуйчики с языком, а потом наверняка всякие мерзости – все взрослые одинаковые. Даже такие серьёзные, как Трасс. Все они этим занимаются.  
– Поясните.  
– Глупо, что ты полез его спасать. Вы могли оба умереть. Или он бы остался калекой и не смог быть рейнджером. Ничего бы не смог. Я бы никогда не отдал руку, ни за кого.  
– Руку можно сменить бионическим протезом, который будет даже функциональнее. Тело воина это его оружие. – Трасс говорил будто и не о себе. – Некоторые, как легендарный генерал Гривус, заменяют все части, но я предпочитаю сохранять свою идентичность.   
– Напарника тоже можно найти. Таких как Тэлив везде полно.  
– Вы заблуждаетесь. Тэлив уникален, и то, что я встретил его – моя величайшая удача. Можно заменить любую конечность, но нельзя заменить друга. У вас есть друзья, лейтенант?  
Хакс смутился.  
– Нету… – не считать же маму и плюшевого кота друзьями! – Мне не нужны друзья! И… Тэлив тебе никакой не друг, я видел как он спит у тебя на коленях. И я видел как вы целовались. Один раз.  
– Вот как. Да, Тэлив мой супруг, но это не мешает ему быть моим лучшим другом. Воин, оценивая обстановку, всегда отмечает тех, от кого зависит его жизнь. Давным-давно я передал себя в руки Тэлива, и он не подвёл меня. Задумайтесь, лейтенант, в чьих руках ваша жизнь?  
– Ни в чьих. У меня есть кадеты, я могу защищаться! Мне никто не нужен.   
– Возможно, – согласился Трасс, и больше не сказал ни слова.   
Чем дальше они углублялись в лес, тем неспокойнее становилось Хаксу. Даже волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
Ему всё время казалось, что за ними следят, но Трасс как-будто ничего не замечал.  
Даже не остановил фенни, когда с дерева на тропинку спрыгнул йирн с чем-то вроде арбалета в руках ( Хакс видел арбалеты раз в жизни, на картинке, и не мог поручиться).   
Йирн шли молча,окружив их, будто пленников.  
– Почему они ничего не спрашивают? – прошептал Хакс. – Что это значит?  
– Они знают, кто мы. Скорее всего нас ждали.  
“Почему тебе всё равно?!” – хотелось кричать Хаксу, но вместо этого он серьёзно кивнул.   
Не бояться. Не бояться. 

Посёлок йирн даже на посёлок не был похож: какие-то навесы, какие-то платформы на деревьях и верёвочные лестницы. Йирн занимались своими делами, но двумя глазами из шести зорко следили за гостями.  
Хакс надеялся, что они для дикарей всё-таки гости.   
Один из дикарей, в татуировках, похожих на татуровки Хрииша, вышел вперёд. Трасс наклонил голову, приветствуя его, спрыгнул с фенни. Хакс слезать не стал, ему было спокойнее наблюдать сверху.  
– Я Трасс, рейнджер Конфедерации. Мне нужно видеть вашего отца.  
– Он ссказал, что вы прррдёте. – Молодой йирн говорил на базовом гораздо лучше бродяги из пустыни. – Ссказазал “война прррходит с щисссами. Где щиссс, там будет война”.  
– Возможно. Но в этот раз война пришла с Красными Солнцами, взявшими вождя в плен.   
Йирн облизнул тонкие губы раздвоенным языком и отвернулся. Секунду он колебался, но всё-таки дал Трассу и Хаксу знак следовать за ним.  
Высокий шалаш вождя, обтянутый сверху знакомым палаточным материалом, стоял в конце просеки. С расступившихся деревьев свисали разноцветные ленты, вылинявшие от времени, над шалашом курился дым. Йирн молча указал на врытый в землю резной столбик, откинул полог шалаша и исчез внутри. У столбика уже топталось какое-то огромное мохнатое животное с острыми, закрученными как раковины рогами. Оно не обращало внимания на новичков, только фыркнуло, отгоняя назойливого комара.  
– “Война приходит с чиссами”? – спросил Хакс, пока Трасс привязывал фенни.  
– Йирн отказались давать присягу Конфедерации. Они считают, что Траун развязал войну Цзерка.  
– А по правде? То есть, на самом деле?  
– Правда никогда не бывает простой, лейтенант. Бунт против Цзерка назревал давно, но предложение Конфедерации помогло сотням рабочих по всей планете решиться на восстание. Значит ли это, что война пришла с чиссами? Или война уже была на Клиф-L1, а Траун всего лишь ускорил неизбежное?  
Хакс задумался.  
– Я не знаю, – признался он. – Отец говорит, что в сложных вопросах важно видеть полную картину.  
– Разумно. Но если у вас есть только минимум данных о ситуации, на чём вы будете основывать выводы?  
Хакс не успел ответить. Он и обдумать-то вопрос не успел, – из шатра вышла женщина-йирн, высокая, звенящая браслетами, покрывавшими её костистые руки до локтей. От локтей по плечам змеились татуировки.  
Женщина и Трасс поклонились друг другу.  
– Благодррр, – хрипло произнесла женщина, одной парой глаз глядя на Трауна, другой на Хакса, а третьей – в сторону палатки. – Хрииш готов, иди.  
Хаксу вовсе не хотелось лезть в какую-то грязную палатку, но выбора не было. В шалаше оказалось неожиданно просторно и даже не очень темно: посередине тлел очаг, и дым сизой струйкой уходил в дыру сверху. По стенам висели какие-то странные предметы, то ли оружие, то ли что-то хозяйственное: точно можно было опознать только примитивное пулевое ружьё и старую лазерную винтовку с логотипом Цзерка. Под винтовкой стоял сундук, на полу разбросаны были плотные разноцветные ткани и циновки. Хрииш, уже без ошейника, сидел, закутавшись в одеяло, и курил длинную загнутую трубку. Напротив лежало большое седло с расшитой попоной, явно для кого-то покрупнее фенни. Трасс устроился возле седла, поджав ноги, Хакс сел рядом, копируя его позу. Молодой йирн тенью маячил за спиной отца.  
Несколько минут прошло в молчании, но вот ййирн выбил трубку.  
– Шт, щиссс?  
– В этом году было много дождей, должно быть на Западных пастбищах высокая трава, – сказал Трасс буднично, будто пришёл к старому другу поболтать о погоде.  
– Всокая,– согласился Хрииш.  
– Значит лему выросли сильными и здоровыми. Ваши воительницы могут ими гордиться, я уверен. В бою им не будет равных.  
– Грррдятся. – Все шесть глаз Хрииша остановились на нём.  
– Вы знаете условия. Маршал Ванто уже озвучивал их десять лет назад на Совете Тысячи Голосов.  
– Вннто. Мы пмним.  
– Я отправлю вам послание. – Трасс поднялся и подошёл к пологу. – Долгих дней и удачной охоты.   
– Долгих, щщиссс, – Хришш кивнул и что-то сказал сыну. Тот разразился серией возмущённых щелчков и скрипов.  
Хакс замешкался, но выскочил за Трассом из шалаша. Даже ноги затечь не успели.  
– Что это было?! – раздражённо спросил он, пытаясь развязать поводья. – Это не переговоры! Мы не узнали, согласен он или нет, и вообще ничего не узнали!  
– Это не так, лейтенант. – Трасс подсадил его на фенни безо всяких усилий, даже быстрее, чем Тэлив, будто Хакс вообще ничего не весил. – Мы узнали всё, что нам нужно.  
– Что на каком-то там пастбище высокая трава?  
– Что йирн согласны объединиться с нами. – Трасс вывел фенни на тропинку. На этот раз их никто не сопровождал. – Скажите, что необычного вы видите в этом поселении?  
Хакс снова осмотрелся. Ничего не изменилось: те же лачуги, те же мрачые йирн, неотличимые от своего вождя, разве что менее тощие и с другими татуировками. Они не глазели, как банкорцы… как банкорцы…  
– Здесь только мужчины, да? Нет ни женщин ни детей, никого. Кроме той, которую мы видели.  
– Верно.  
– И что? Мы чужие, они могли спрятаться.  
– Только не женщины йирн. Весной и летом они отправляются с лему и детьми на пастбища. Осенью и зимой, после забоя скота, объединяются с мужчинами и зимуют в поселении. Вы видели лему на привязи, их рога способны пробивать тонкие металлические листы. Кавалерия йирн – серьёзная сила даже против дроидов.  
– Ну и что?  
– Женщина, которую мы видели – командир кавалерии. Судя по татуировкам – первая жена вождя. Она могла покинуть своих людей только ради военного совета.  
– Но мы не знаем, что они решили.  
– Напротив. Позвольте рассказать вам одну историю. Когда-то я прибыл на Клиф-L1 в составе личной охраны маршала Митт’Эли’Ванто. Все вожди собрались на Совет Тысячи Голосов на огромном поле, и маршал говорил с ними. Многие из них поднялись и ушли, но те, что остались, потребовали чтобы воины принесли им церемониальные сёдла. Это значило, что они готовы встать на нашу сторону, и лему в нашем распоряжении.  
Хакс задумался.  
– Когда мы вошли… там было седло. Ну и что! Это же его дом, может он просто положил его на пол зачем-нибудь.  
– Это мы узнаем когда йирн придут с ответным визитом. Скорее всего сегодня вечером. Хрииш достаточно увидел и узнал в плену, его не нужно будет подталкивать к решению.  
– Ты очень самоуверенный, – серьёзно сказал Хакс. Он не понимал, как можно быть таким.  
– Возможно. Но в жизни воина есть ситуации, когда делать выводы нужно незамедлительно, когда нет времени составлять полную картину. На что можно опереться в таком случае?  
– Если надо очень быстро решить…   
Хакс вспомнил отца. Отец никогда не ошибался, кроме того раза когда решил, что Трасс и Тэлив контрабандисты. И он очень много знал.   
– Если надо быстро решить, наверное на опыт. И на знания. Ну а если я решу неправильно? Если мой опыт неправильный?  
Трасс чуть улыбнулся.   
– Не бывает неправильного опыта. Нельзя прожить не совершая ошибок, важно то, как воин относится к ним. Хорошо если рядом есть те, кто может вовремя предупредить.  
– Как твой Тэлив? – Хакс наморщил нос. Опять эти сопли про любовь и про друзей.  
– Я говорил не только о нём, но вы заметили верно. Вы презираете Тэлива?  
– Ну… нет. Он… не очень плохой. Но мне не нравится, когда вы, ну…  
Трасс терпеливо ждал.  
– Когда вы с ним, ну… когда он тебе заплетает волосы и вообще… это противно.  
– Почему, сэр?  
Хакс сделал вид, что очень занят, придерживая ветки, чтоб не били по лицу. Он не знал, почему, но всегда был твёрдо уверен – противно.   
– Зачем взрослые это делают? Друг с другом. Я не понимаю. То есть… те кто хочет стать офицером или добиться привилегий, это понятно, но…  
Он поморщился, чувствуя знакомую тошноту от воспоминаний. И замолчал.  
– Откуда вы об этом узнали? – Ему показалось, что голос Трасса стал холоднее.   
– А что тут такого? – Хакс старался говорить небрежно, как бывалый офицер. – Об этом все знают. Но когда у меня будут настоящие подчинённые, они ничего не добьются, потому что мне всё это не нужно. Им придётся работать, а не заниматься всякими гадостями.  
– Это здравый подход к командованию, сэр. И тем не менее, откуда вы об этом узнали? Имперские офицеры на вашем корабле злоупотребляют неуставными отношениями?  
Хакс подозрительно взглянул на него. Чего этот рейнджер добивается? Хочет узнать что-то плохое об Империи?  
– Никогда!  
Тошнота усилилась. И холодный страх пришёл вместе с ней.   
– Хорошо. Но сэр, если кто-либо будет принуждать вас к неуставным отношениям, немедленно сообщите старшему по званию. Если подобное произойдёт в Новом Банкоре, расскажите мне или Тэливу. Пока действует договор, ваша безопасность для нас превыше всего.  
Хакс хотел огрызнуться, что это всё чушь, но не смог выдавить ни слова, только кивнул.   
Эти взрослые… они не понимают: ничего не изменится. На “Дигнити” отец главнее всех, а адмирал Слоан далеко, и ей всё равно. Отец сказал, что ей всё равно. Если б можно было взять Тэлива и Трасса на корабль…  
Нет, и тогда отец был бы главнее.  
Никто не станет защищать какого-то лейтенанта. Может, адмирал Рекс мог бы, но отец велел никому не говорить, и Рекс всё равно погиб, так что какая теперь разница…  
До самого Банкора он молчал, пытаясь справиться со стыдом и страхом. Он успокоился только когда твёрдо решил, что никому не расскажет, ничего и никогда.  
Остатки страха ушли, когда он увидел Тэлива, сидящего на крыльце.  
Тэлив неспеша полировал винтовку и щурился на солнце; такой спокойный – наверное это называлось “домашний”.   
За несколько дней Новый Банкор перестал казаться таким убогим, и правда стал почти как дом.  
– Как успехи у дипломатов? – спросил Тэлив, помогая Хаксу слезть с фенни.  
– Как и ожидалось. Лейтенант Хакс превосходно справился с задачей.  
– Но… я молчал. – Хакс нахмурился, пытаясь понять, не издеваются ли над ним.  
– Да, и это была подходящая к случаю стратегия. Я благодарен за то, что вы позволили мне проявить себя.  
– Ну… пожалуйста. – Хакс пожал плечами.  
Тэлив улыбнулся.  
– Я сегодня дежурю по кухне пока Рэйр занята. Ничего особенного не обещаю, но с верхних полей принесли настоящий рис! А бабуля Дарди передала пирог. Кстати, мы с Дереком посоветовались и решили всё-таки поставить её снайпером.  
– Мы это обговорим, – Хакс сделал вид что ему всё равно и еда не нужна, хотя на самом деле готов был даже стол грызть.  
Только отрезав себе большой кусок пирога он осознал, что так и не понял, зачем Трасс взял его с собой.


	6. Chapter 6

6  
***  
Йирн пришли, как Трасс и говорил – под вечер, целой процессией. Рэйр и остальные говорили с ними в Доме собраний. Хрииш на ломаном языке рассказывал о базе, указывал на голоснимках знакомые модели дроидов, шаттлов и истребителей, рассказывал о карте дуниумных жил, проходящих по землям и пастбищам йирн.  
Трасс и Рэйр объяснили ему план. Рхииш, его сын, нервно ходил из угла в угол: ему, предстояло остаться в Банкоре с небольшим отрядом, так что он уже ненавидел политику.  
Только познакомившись с Дереком он почему-то оттаял и согласился учить своих бойцов человеческим сигналам и построениям.  
Новый Банкор не стал похожим на крепость, он вообще мало изменился. Только на боковых улицах выросли угрожающие баррикады. Пока по ним ползали дети, но воздух уже звенел от напряжения.  
Вернулась с пустошей бригада, посланная за генератором щита. Сибил, Кейти и механики за это время наладили цепь генераторов поменьше, и щит, под радостные крики, расцвёл над городком как неустойчивый, переливающийся мыльный пузырь. Ему едва хватало энергии, но он держался.  
  
Всё было готово, но Хакс до последнего не верил, что тот самый день наступит. Он уже привык к Новому Банкору, ему понравилось просыпаться от того что солнце светит в окно, ему понравился холм с которого можно было увидеть весь городок (если попросить Трасса или Тэлива подсадить на валун). Ему понравились пироги и всякие штуки, которые готовила Рэйр.   
И банты (немного). И большие жёлтые цветы, которые поворачиваются за солнцем (очень). Это почти даже перевешивало вещи, которые не нравились.  
  
Ранним утром, вместе с кадетами и воинами йирн уводя банкорских детей в чащу леса, сонный от укачивающего шага фенни, он не мог понять, жаль ему или нет, боится он или нет. Его больше беспокоило, что какой-то красный жук забрался за воротник и укусил его в шею. Укус болел, место припухло, но больше проблем не было...  
Пока три истребителя не пронеслись, гудя, над лесом. Три ”Охотника за головами”, всё как говорил Хрииш.   
Хакс знал, что будет: сначала они попытаются разнести Банкор сверху, но щит не позволит. Тогда им придётся спустить шаттлы и послать вперёд дроидов.  
Он отвернулся. У него было своё важное задание, и Тэлив сказал не беспокоиться о них… будто он вообще собирался беспокоиться о каких-то рейнджерах!  
БУМ! – первый взрыв пронёсся эхом над долиной, облако птиц вспорхнуло из леса и заметалось, крича.  
БУМ!  
Мины. А может, – дроиды-поливальщики и охотники, начинённые взрывчаткой. “Обученные” идти на таран когда шаттл попадает в зону датчика.   
Значит, всё как говорил Трасс – щит не упал, и…  
БУМ! БУМ!   
Боевые дроиды и дройдека идут через поля, против йирн, отстреливающихся из высокой травы. Йирн видят знаки, они знают, где лежат мины.  
БУМ!   
И тут – совсем другой звук. Скрежет, грохот, треск деревьев, непонятно, далеко или близко, словно великанские шаги.  
В мире, который знал Хакс, только одна вещь могла шагать вот так. И Хрииш о ней не упоминал.   
Хакс схватился за комм, вбил частоту Тэлива, но лампочка замигала и беспомощно погасла.   
– Дерек! Продолжать движение. Сибил, Кейти, за мной! – скомандовал он, разворачивая фенни.  
Глупость, Трасс и Тэлив конечно заметят громадину, их не нужно предупреждать.  
Глупость, но офицер должен вести своих людей в бой, а не сбегать в тыл с детьми. Как бы ни было страшно.   
Даже если от страха хочется плакать.   
Он низко-низко пригнулся к шее фенни, чтобы ветви не хлестали по лицу.   
Если отец спросит, что он делал, как сказать ему – “прятался у нелюдей”? Лучше умереть.  
Фенни нёсся огромными прыжками и Хакс едва успел затормозить его перед минными полями.   
– Стоять, – тихонько приказал он, погладив мохнатый нос зверя, и вместе с кадетами нырнул в заросли, обходя вертушки. Огромные жёлтые цветы колыхались над головой, их плотные стебли стояли твёрдо, будто лес. Пару раз он свистел как научил его Тэлив, чтобы йирн не стреляли. Пару раз замирал, пригнувшись, пока Кейти и Сибил хладнокровно разделывались с дроидами, стреляя в них или забивая дубинками. Наверное, если б он задумался хоть на секунду, то впал бы в ступор, растерялся. Но думать было некогда.   
Пару раз ему казалось, что он заблудился; рядом бахали взрывы, с неба сыпалась земля, всё заволакивало дымом, но сквозь грохот и крики гибнущих йирн Хакс слышал выстрелы, всё ближе и ближе, пока не выбрался на задворки Кейры.  
Он знал, – Трасс со снайперской винтовкой будет на крыше Дома Собраний но там слишком открытое место. А Тэлив… он должен наблюдать из дома Рэйр! На другом конце Банкора.  
  
В городе было ещё страшнее, чем в полях: казалось, что враги стреляют отовсюду. Несколько раз Хакс взвизгивая прятался за Сибил или Кейти, но оказывалось, что палили вовсе не в них.   
Где-то далеко ревели утробно звери, на главной улице пополам с расстрелянными дроидами лежали человеческие тела. Хакс старался не смотреть в ту сторону. Для него существовали только крошечные отрезки пространства между домами, которые нужно было быстро перебегать, пригнувшись.   
Оставался последний рывок. Выстрелы на секунду смолкли, улица выглядела спокойной и безопасной, но Хакс всё равно послал Кейти вперёд, обеспечивать прикрытие.  
И это не помогло.   
Он не понял, как это случилось. Вот Кейти перекатывается из-за стены за простреленного дроида. Вот Сибил стреляет в кого-то сбоку. И вдруг кто-то огромный с лязгом приземляется рядом и рука в бронированной перчатке выбивает у Хакса бластер, а другая поднимает за шкирку высоко, держит как игрушку…  
– Не дёргайся. Убью, – прошипел у него над ухом незнакомый голос, и в висок упёрлось что-то холодное.  
Хакс знал, что это, и просто обмяк, когда бандит перехватил его поудобнее поперёк туловища.   
Нужно было испугаться, но он только закрыл глаза.  
“Я больше не могу”, – подумал он. – “Папа, если со мной что-то случится, не ругай меня”.  
Но он знал, что отец всё равно будет ругаться, даже если он умрёт. А потом даже вздохнёт с облегчением – бесполезный сын больше не наделает глупостей.  
– Эй, на крыше! У меня мальчишка! Бросай пушку.   
Хакс знал, что Тэлив не бросит оружие – иначе всё пойдёт под откос.  
Он не знал, боится или нет. До последнего не верил, что умрёт, потому что умирают только другие. И всё равно знал, что так случится.  
Что-то глухо упало в пыль.   
– Отпусти его, Локк. Ты же не настолько сволочь чтобы убивать детей.  
Тэлив вышел из тёмного дверного проёма и оттолкнул ногой бластер.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я сволочь, рейнджер. А теперь давай-ка поговорим, мне больше нравится толковать с такими как ты, когда вам есть за что трястись. Держи руки на виду.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Армитаж. Просто стой спокойно, и всё будет хорошо.  
Хакс приоткрыл глаза. Тэлив смотрел на не Локка, а на него, и почему-то от этого вдруг захотелось плакать. Но он сдержался, как офицер.  
– Не будет, если начнёшь дурить, рейнджер.  
Тэлив прищурился, скривив губы.  
– Что ты хочешь узнать?  
– Для начала, кто ты, мать твою, такой.   
– Свободный боец Конфедерации, которому не нравится, когда какие-то уроды хозяйничают на нашей земле.   
Холодное, пахнущее окислившимся металлом дуло бластера больнее врезалось в щёку Хакса.  
– Я смотрю, ты пацана не очень ценишь. Кое-кто в Банкоре тебя узнал. Узнал человека, который мутил тут воду и звал воевать с Цзерка.   
Тэлив стиснул челюсти так, что желваки заходили.  
– Ты наверное хотел меня взять и узнать, на кого я работаю. Джуби Локк своих нанимателей не сдаёт.   
– Я и так знаю, на кого ты работаешь. Брось, Локк, слабоумных тут нет: в этой части галактики столько дуниума нужно только трём сторонам: Доминиону, Конфередации и Первому ордену Возрождённого Закуула, но Доминион не будет крысятничать на территории Трауна, так что остаётся наш старый приятель Сноук.   
Бластер, царапнув щёку Хакса, упёрся в висок.  
– Раскрутить всю нашу схему и выйти на меня. Неплохо. Вот теперь я верю, что это ты…  
Локк запнулся. Запахло палёным волосом, и бластер исчез, упал на землю. Следом за ним упал Локк, и Хакс свалился бы вместе с ним, но Тэлив успел вовремя его подхватить.   
– Молодец. Ты молодец. – Тэлив сжал его так, что кости чуть не затрещали, и Хакс даже сопротивляться не стал, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в его плечи. Сердце у Тэлива билось быстро-быстро, будто он испугался. Но он же не мог испугаться Локка. Он рейнджер.  
– Потом скажешь спасибо Трассу. Слышишь?  
Хакс с трудом повернул голову, поцарапавшись о небритую щёку. Локк лежал неподвижно, в затылке у него темнела аккуратная маленькая дыра. Над телом завис круглый дроид-охотник. Один из его глаз-линз оглядел поле боя и закрылся. Дроид улетел.  
Хаксу стало окончательно нечем дышать и он пыхтя кое-как выкарабкался на свободу.   
– Нечего меня хватать! Я офицер Империи. И… у них АТ-АТ! Я слышал одного в лесу, там, за холмом! Может быть есть ещё! Мой комм опять сломался...  
– Понял. – Тэлив взъерошил его волосы и встал с колена. – Спрячься в доме, запри дверь. К окнам не подходи.   
– Кейти и Сибил тоже тут. – Хакс огляделся. Кадет в белой броне неподвижно лежал в пыли.  
Сибил.  
Кейти хромал к ней, отбросив шлем.Она не смотрела по сторонам, только вперёд, на тело. Бластер висел в безвольной руке.  
– Кейти! – крикнул Хакс.   
Ничего.  
– КТ-1229!  
Кейти остановилась  
– Надеть шлем! Полная боевая готовность!  
На секунду она застыла, как сломанный дроид, не понимая, чего от неё хотят, но всё-таки нашла силы подобрать шлем и надеть его.   
– Я ей помогу, беги. – Тэлив подтолкнул Хакса к дому. Тот автоматически послушался, но решил что когда будет подходящий случай, накажет рейнджера. И за нарушение субординации и за то что растрепал волосы офицеру.   
  
В доме было темно и пусто, тишина давила. Страх приказывал Хаксу спрятаться куда-нибудь и спокойно переждать, но не знать, что происходит, было ещё страшнее. Будто если он останется надолго один, до него дойдёт, что случилось, и тогда… и тогда…  
Он не мог даже представить, что будет, поэтому просто побежал на второй этаж и выбрался через люк наверх.  
На плоской открытой крыше солнце палило ещё жарче, но ему было всё равно. Прижимая бластер к груди он прополз под хлопающим на верёвках бельём, мимо поддонов с сушёными фруктами и осторожно выглянул между балясин парапета.  
Тэлива, Сибил и Кейти не было видно, улица молчала, но издалека уже раздавался гул и скрежет – АТ-АТ медленно шагал в дрожащем мареве, давя всё на своём пути. Мины рвались под его стальными ногами, но, рассчитанные на людей и дроидов, не причиняли особого вреда.  
Чем ближе подходил АТ-АТ, тем меньше и слабее Хакс чувствовал себя. Хорошо стоять на мостике дредноута и командовать такими штуками, но ждать, пока шагоход раздавит…  
Первый выстрел оставил кратер на месте дома Кейры. Следующий взорвал теплицы. Третий уничтожил дом напротив, и едкий дым заслонил Хаксу обзор.  
Нужно было спуститься в подвал, как предупреждал Тэлив, но неизвестность всё ещё казалась страшнее.  
Хаксу страшно было бояться.  
И страшно, что если он хорошо спрячется, никто не придёт за ним. Взрослые забудут о нём, как забыли на “Дигнити”.  
  
Он сжался в комок, не решаясь поднять голову; лишь новый странный звук заставил его снова высунуться.  
Громовой топот, будто грохот барабанов, резкие крики, – это лавина огромных бронированных лему с заострёнными рогами обрушилась на Банкор, снося изгороди и баррикады, сшибая углы домов, сминая павших дроидов, в клочки разнося трупы.  
Йирн как-будто едва держались на мохнатых спинах зверей. Они что-то перебрасывали друг другу на бегу, будто играли в мяч. Секунда, и волна разбилась у ног АТ-АТ. Лему раз за разом пытались сшибить его, но отскакивали, кружа, закладывали восьмёрки, словно пытались создать водоворот. Хакс не понимал, зачем они это делают, пока машина не прошатнулась вдруг, пока не сверкнула на солнце нить или леска…  
АТ-АТ пошатнулся снова, и беспомощно рухнул, опутанный, руша дома, давя лему, не успевших сбежать.  
  
Потом Хаксу говорили, что бой длился ещё полчаса, но для него всё кончилось в этот момент.  
Он медленно спустился вниз, не отпуская бластер, сел за обеденный стол, и сидел так, глядя в одну точку, пока Дерек не нашёл его.  
Наверное, нужно было что-то сделать, но все тренировки вылетели из головы. Осталась пустота.  
Что-то сделать, что-то скомандовать, но на тренажёрах этому не учили...  
– Разрешите доложить, сэр! – Дерек встал по стойке смирно. – Бой окончен, наши потери минимальны. Мы ведём необходимые работы.   
Кейти бесшумно зашла в дом и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. В руке у неё почему-то был вибротопор с красной рукоятью, тяжёлый и угрожающий.  
Хакс сглотнул, услышав щелчок замка. Что-то было не так.  
– Вольно, рядовой. Продолжайте. И пусть Трасс подаст мне полный отчёт. Свободен.  
Но Дерек не ушёл.  
– Разрешите обратиться, сэр.   
– Разрешаю, – Хакс посмотрел мимо него на Кейти. Она ничего не делала, даже не смотрела на него. Стояла, облокотившись о косяк, будто командир для неё ничего не значил.  
– Мы хотим остаться здесь, в Новом Банкоре. Мы не вернёмся на “Дигнити”. Сэр.  
Бластер Дерека был снят с предохранителя и переведён в боевой режим.   
– Вы должны вернуться. – Хакс сжал кулаки. – Вы солдаты Империи, это ваш долг!  
– Какой Империи? Корабли, которые летят непонятно куда, это не Империя. И что мы от вас всех видели? Там на нас постоянно орут, постоянно муштруют. А тут мы можем нормально жить. Рэйр сказала что будет нам рада. Что им нужны такие, как мы.  
– Вы нужны Империи. Она вам всё дала, она вас кормит и учит, и… это не честно! Вы давали присягу! Нельзя её нарушать!   
– А мы пальцы скрестили, – Дерек зло усмехнулся. – Я по хорошему прошу, Хакси, скажи своему папаше, что мы умерли тут.   
Хакс вспомнил то почти забытое ощущение: полутёмный отсек, дети-убийцы, следящие за каждым его движением. Одно неверное движение, и они кинутся.  
– “Хакси”? – Он постарался говорить уверенно, будто был больше и взрослее их. – Я твой командир, солдат! Отставить глупости!   
– Он мне надоел, – вдруг сказала Кейти. Дерек обернулся к ней, и Хакс понял, что это единственный шанс, другого не будет. Он бросился к лестнице, чуть не упал, запнувшись о стул, и нырнул вниз как раз вовремя – пальцы Дерека схватили пустоту.  
  
Оказавшись на втором этаже он, не думая, побежал в комнату Рэйр, самую дальнюю, и заблокировал дверь.  
Он не знал, что делать дальше: мысль о том, что нужно было рваться вниз, в подвал, и забаррикадироваться там, пришла слишком поздно.  
Кровать плотно стояла на полу, – не спрятаться, но ему повезло – шкаф с кодовым замком был открыт. Хакс быстро забрался туда и закрыл дверцу, оставив только крошечную щёлочку.  
Ничего не происходило. Где-то на улице ревели шаттлы и фыркали фенни. Но в доме было тихо.  
– Хаакси! Вылезай! – пропел голос Кейти где-то в коридоре.   
Хакс вцепился зубами в рукав и вжался в угол. Даже если он выскочит к окну и позовёт на помощь, за таким грохотом его не услышат. А если выпрыгнет, может сломать ногу и тогда Дерек с Кейти добьют его.  
Но бластер с ним! Если выстрелить из шкафа как только она войдёт…  
Он снял бластер с предохранителя и ему стало немножко спокойнее. Но потом он вспомнил, как кадеты уворачиваются от выстрелов и кидаются на штурмовиков дикими зверями.  
– Давай, Хакси, выходи к сестрёнке!  
Дверь прогнулась под ударом вибротопора. Хакс задушенно взвизгнул.  
– Это всё из-за тебя! Это из-за тебя!   
Вмятины становились глубже и глубже.  
– Ты жив, дерьма кусок! А она нет!  
Лезвие теперь кромсало дверь. Хакс видел как рука Кейти тянется к сенсору, как дверь, заискрив, открывается. Он увидел Кейти на пороге. Она стояла пригнувшись и оглядывала комнату, поводя головой будто хищный зверь.  
Надо было распахнуть дверь и стрелять, но Хакс не мог заставить себя.   
Он проиграл. Проиграл.  
– Вылезай, червяк!  
Наверное из-за своего крика она не заметила, как появился Трасс. Он просто вырос за её спиной как бесшумная тень, нежно обхватил её голову руками и резко повернул. До хруста.  
Хакс медленно выпустил изо рта замусоленный рукав.  
– Вы в безопасности, лейтенант, – мягко произнёс Трасс, аккуратно укладывая труп на пол. – Можете выйти.  
Хакс кое-как выбрался из шкафа. Колени дрожали и подгибались, ему казалось что он вот-вот упадёт.  
– Дерек тоже здесь… он тоже предатель!  
– Не беспокойтесь об этом. – Трасс окинул его оценивающим взглядом. – Ваш бластер заряжен?  
Хакс кивнул, покраснев. Что толку от бластера, если боишься им пользоваться!  
– Прекрасно. У вас, как офицера Империи, осталось ещё одно дело, которое необходимо закончить. Это не займёт много времени.  
– Я готов.  
Хакс понятия не имел, о чём говорит Трасс, но готов был согласиться с чем угодно, только б не думать.  
  
Они вышли из дома. Дерек сидел на земле, привязанный за руки к перилам крыльца, разбитого йирн. Увидев Хакса он зло оскалил крупные зубы и прошипел какое-то неразличимое ругательство.  
– Дезертирство и предательство – тяжкие преступления. В мирные времена они чаще всего караются тюремным сроком. В военные – смертью.   
Трасс говорил словно объясняя банальную теорию в классе.  
– Обязанность офицера в таком случае – казнить перебежчика, продемонстрировав солдатам, что правосудие Империи работает быстро и эффективно.   
Хакс прикусил губу. Ему захотелось бросить бластер и убежать обратно, потому что Дерек смотрел ему прямо в глаза.   
Оказалось, – планировать, и знать, что придётся стрелять, это не одно и то же.  
– Ты… ты тоже можешь его казнить! – Хакс протянул рейнджеру бластер.  
Трасс покачал головой.  
– Я не служу в имперской армии. Если вы поручите казнь кому-то со стороны, она потеряет личное, воспитательное значение, сэр.   
– И ты не можешь принять присягу? Прямо сейчас.  
– Я уже дал присягу Конфедерации. Есть другой выход: мы можем взять дезертира с собой, чтобы старший по званию вынес приговор на корабле.   
Хакс представил отцовское лицо. Представил, как презрительно отец будет поджимать губы, как разочарованно посмотрит.   
“Ты офицер, Армитаж, научись уже принимать решения!”  
“Ты притащил его сюда потому что сам не смог справиться?”  
“Из тебя никогда ничего не выйдет”.  
– Что вы тут устроили?! – Рэйр подошла к ним, сжимая в руке лопату. За ней молча стояли её сыновья. – Вы что, с ума сошли, рейнджер?! Они же дети!  
– Остановитесь, пожалуйста, – спокойно сказал Трасс, в его голосе вибрировала скрытая угроза. – Статусы рядового и офицера дают права и обязанности. Устав не делает скидок на возраст.   
Рэйр остановилась, но напряглась, будто готова была броситься вперёд.  
Дерек оскалился.  
– Ты бледный червяк трусливый, Хакси. Вечно ноешь и верещишь. Ну скажи синему меня застрелить! Только наши тебя однажды живьём сожрут. Все тебя ненавидят! Давай, скажи ему!  
Хакс стиснул зубы чтобы не расплакаться. Он же знал это, всегда знал! Но кадеты слушались, и он думал что может быть они даже начали...  
– Я сам тебя застрелю! – крикнул он, вскидывая бластер, и даже не целясь выстрелил в упор. Прямо в оскаленное лицо.  
  
Несколько секунд до него доходило, что значит эта неподвижность, эта опалённая дыра.  
А когда дошло, он отбросил бластер и убежал, не разбирая дороги.  
  
С холма видно было весь Новый Банкор. То, что от него осталось.  
Не было больше красивых зелёных полей. Не было улиц – на месте домов зияли чёрные воронки, как выбитые зубы.  
Он отвернулся и стал смотреть на горы, на просеку, оставленную АТ-АТ. Поэтому слишком поздно заметил, что Трасс приближается.  
– Как вы себя чувствует, сэр? – спросил Трасс, останавливаясь рядом.  
– Я не знаю. У меня болит живот. И меня тошнит. И в лесу меня укусил жук, шея тоже болит.– Хакс сгорбился, сидя на валуне. Трасс устроился чуть поодаль.  
– Вам понравилось убивать?  
– Нет. Это… это странно. Раньше Дерек был, а теперь его просто нет. И я никогда не смогу его отругать или доказать ему что-то или наказать… больше нет. Никогда больше. Никогда.  
– Значит вы подошли к правильным выводам. Казнь, убийство – самая крайняя мера. Командир должен применять её осмотрительно, ведь исправить последствия невозможно. Не всегда этот выход самый эффективный, чаще всего бывает наоборот.   
– Я понял. – Хакс обхватил себя за плечи. Ему больше не хотелось плакать. Ему хотелось лечь и умереть. – Я плохой командир.   
Трасс придвинулся ближе.  
– Отнюдь.  
– Тогда какой?  
– Я наблюдал за вашими действиями. Не все из них были дальновидны, но многие внушали уважение. Для офицера Империи вы справились удовлетворительно…  
Хакс тяжело вздохнул.   
– ...а для человеческого ребёнка – выше всяких похвал.  
Трасс улыбался. Улыбка была едва заметная, но её выдавали тонкие морщинки у глаз, у губ. И взгляд. Совсем не страшный.  
– Спасибо… – Хакс покраснел. – Но ты два раза меня спас, значит я плохой солдат. И из-за меня умер Локк... я тебе теперь должен. Долг чести… у чиссов же так принято?  
– Вы ничего мне не должны. Таких как Локк много, он не последний в нашем списке. Я всего лишь выполнил свою обязанность рейнджера – устранил преступника, и выполнял свою обязанность взрослого – защитил ребёнка  
– Я не… – начал было Хакс, но ему надоело это повторять. Кто он теперь, без кадетов?  
Без кадетов…  
Внезапный ужас пронзил его.  
Как он мог хоть на секунду решить, будто справился?! Он потерял ценных солдат, они бросили его!  
Он всё испортил. Отец его не простит. Никогда, никогда не простит. Всё кончено.  
Он неуклюже слез с камня, думая, не выстрелить ли себе в голову.   
Укус на шее болел и пульсировал, тошнота усилилась, даже слюна стала горькой.  
Трасс отвёл его обратно в Банкор. Хакс послушно шёл за ним, потому что какая теперь разница куда и зачем идти?  
Рэйр и Тэлив ждали их на крыльце. Тэлив мрачно седлал фенни. Два других зверя переминались рядом, с притороченными седельтными мешками и оружием.  
– Уходите, – коротко сказала Рэйр. – Мы благодарны вам, но хотим, чтоб вы ушли.  
– Мальчику нужен отдых, – заметил Трасс.  
– Вы сами сказали, что он не мальчик, а офицер. Не знаю, что творится у вас в голове, рейнджер, и знать не хочу. Просто уходите.  
– Я понимаю. – Трасс подсадил Хакса в седло. – Если Солнца вернутся, на орбите дежурит корабль Вооружённых сил Конфедерации. Ваш подвиг не остался незамеченным.  
Рэйр отвернулась и молча ушла в дом.  
  
Они покидали город в молчании. Проезжая между свежих могильных холмиков, между дроидов, равняющих поля как ни в чём не бывало, Хакс не выдержал.  
– Как она посмела?! Мы же победили!  
Пустота разъедала его изнутри. Почему никто не может просто порадоваться?! Почему он сам не может? Просто не думать бы об отце, о кадетах, выпить молока и лечь спать под уютное лоскутное одеяло...  
– Победили фермеры, а не мы. Таков путь воина, Армитаж.– Трасс впервые назвал его по-имени, но Хаксу почему-то не захотелось его одёргивать. – Для нас не существует абсолютного мира, где-то всегда идёт война, и мы обязаны быть там.  
– Слышал? Вот так живёт любой, кто решит за ним пойти, – процедил Тэлив. Его глаза горели от ярости. – Думаешь, нас запомнят как каких-нибудь  
Одиноких Рейнджеров? Нет, мы для них станем злодеями! “Три негодяя из Долины Черепов”, вот как нас будут звать. Потому что он не умеет по-другому!  
Трасс ответил что-то на незнакомом языке.  
– Нет, ты ошибся. Разговор не закончен. – Тэлив натянул поводья так, что фенни протестующе захрапел. – Мне жаль, что он так с тобой поступил, Армитаж.   
– Я предложил выбор, – спокойно сказал Трасс. – К тому же, это был хороший урок.  
– Какой, к ситхам, урок?! Ты должен был уладить всё сам! Это человеческий ребёнок, а не чисс! В этом возрасте у них другая психика! Ты должен был его защищать!  
– Я защитил его. – Трасс едва заметно дёрнул уголком рта. – И предостерёг от ошибок в будущем.  
– Это не защита! Ты… – Тэлив выдохнул, яростно потирая переносицу. – У меня от тебя голова болит. Я наверное никогда не привыкну к твоей тёмной стороне. Бриджер был прав насчёт тебя.   
– У меня нет тёмной стороны.  
– Конечно есть. У всех есть, но твоя… может ты мне расскажешь наконец, что случилось после того как я улетел в Доминион? Что тебя сделало сделало таким... таким как сейчас.  
– Не случилось ничего особенного. Возможно, изменился ты, а не я.   
– Я знаю, что ты многого стыдишься, и спрашиваю не для того чтобы тебя пристыдить. Я хочу понять.   
– Тогда тебе не следовало брать в расчёт ценное мнение магистра Бриджера. Он предвзят, наше общее прошлое всё ещё влияет на него. Он видит меня как злодея, воинская доктрина для него пустой звук.  
– Ладно, ладно это было ниже пояса, виноват. Ты что, до сих пор на него обижен?  
– Возможно. Но это наше личное дело.   
– Хватит ссориться, вы мне надоели! Хватит говорить… будто меня тут нет… – Хакс закрыл глаза. Его затошнило сильнее, и мир вокруг стал каким-то мутным. По спине под кителем текли струйки пота, было очень жарко, хотя солнце клонилось к закату. Укус болел и пульсировал.  
На спине фенни было жёстко, и вообще зверь шёл как-то под углом, словно взбирался по склону.  
– Хватит ссориться… и… тут неровная земля, я сейчас упаду, найдите другую дорогу…  
– Эй! Малыш!  
Кажется, он всё-так упал.  
  
...или нет… потому что в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, впереди были тёмные деревья и шея фенни... но поводья держал кто-то другой, и кто-то обнимал его, чтобы он не упал.  
Наверное Тэлив, потому что Трасс ехал рядом, значит это не мог быть Трасс…  
– Держись, немного осталось, я знаю отличное место для лагеря.  
Точно Тэлив. Это успокоило Хакса, и он закрыл глаза…  
  
...и наверное заснул, потому что теперь лежал на земле и над ним были звёзды, и было жарко, и на него что-то давило, будто сверху набросали много одеял. Рядом трещал костёр, и Тэлив что-то сказал Трассу, а у Трасса в руке был шприц…  
Хакс знал, что они хотят его убить, отравить, что они предатели! Он попытался вырваться, выпутаться из одеял, но Тэлив прижал его к земле и положил холодную руку на лоб.  
– Шшш, это просто стим, просто стим.  
  
…наверное это правда был просто стим, потому что когда Хакс проснулся в следующий раз, мир перестал кружится, хотя голову будто обложили ватой. Двигаться не получалось, только поворачивать голову. Он мог видеть Тэлива, спящего у костра, и Трасса, сидящего рядом с ним, но они были так далеко, за огнём, в конце какого-то коридора, а на краю леса устроились кадеты, и они подбирались всё ближе…  
Хакс зажмурился. Он боялся их и ему хотелось пить, но не был сил даже позвать.  
Никто всё равно не придёт. Отец бросит его тут, он говорил что слабакам, всех задерживающим, не помогают, их бросают умирать.   
Хакс тихонько захныкал, от страха, от беспомощности, от одиночества, не надеясь, что кто-то услышит.  
Рейнджеры всегда вместе, даже когда ссорятся, он им не нужен, им и так хорошо…  
Кто-то приподнял вдруг его голову и прижал к губам что-то твёрдое – край фляжки.  
Трасс. Он не замечал кадетов, ухмылявшихся за его спиной.  
“Он тоже уснёт, Хакси”.  
“Ты наш, Хакси”.  
– Трасс… – Хакс схватил рейнджера за руку. – Я приказываю… не спи.  
– Я не буду спать, сэр. Я буду поддерживать огонь.  
– Нет, сиди тут… а то они меня убьют… я приказываю, сиди тут… и не спи...  
– Есть, сэр, – мягко ответил Трасс, вытирая его лицо и нос какой-то тряпицей. – Вы в полной безопасности.   
– Я умру? – Хакс не отпускал его руку, она была такая холодная! – Не ври мне… я умру?  
– От укуса мингве не умирают. Попробуйте уснуть, я буду рядом.  
И он правда был рядом. Несколько раз Хакс просыпался в бреду, зная, что Кейти с топором где-то тут, что Дерек его не простил, но каждый раз он видел только Трасса, который сидел между ним и лесом поджав ноги, выпрямив спину. Неподвижно, как часовой.  
  
***  
– ...вымотан. Отвык от таких марш-бросков!  
– В таком случае тебе нужно больше времени уделять тренировкам. Эта планета выявляет наши слабые места.  
– Да, а какое твоё?  
– Разве это не очевидно?  
И смех.  
Хакс сел, щурясь от солнца. Его подташнивало, мир немного покачивался и вся рубашка была мокрая от пота. Оказывается, его упаковали в спальный мешок и укутали маскировочными плащами как гусеницу в коконе. Только вот бабочка из него не получилась, руки и ноги стали тяжёлыми, неуклюжими.  
– Доброе утро, сэр. – Тэлив подошёл к нему с походным котелком чего-то горячего. – Как себя чувствуете?  
Хакс пожал плечами и поморщился, учуяв бульон. Приятный запах, но слишком сильный, до тошноты.  
– Я не буду есть, убери!  
– Надо, сэр. Вы полтора дня были без сознания. Хоть пару ложек, ну?  
В другой раз Хакс накричал бы на него, но в этот – позволил влить в себя пару ложек и съел варёную печёнку. Ему нужны были силы чтоб спорить.  
На фенни он ехал с Тэливом, потому что сам плохо держался в седле. Он сидел боком, и это было даже приятно – просто откинуться на грудь рейнджера и дремать, как в детстве.  
Приятно было не думать ни о чём. Голова почти не работала, – ну и ладно. Тэлив и Трасс всегда были рядом, и он перестал волноваться, просто покачивался в седле и сонно наблюдал как солнце мигает сквозь листья.  
  
Страх вернулся внезапно, – когда рейнджеры разбили лагерь у широкой, быстрой реки. Мутной и неспокойной.  
– Здесь дождёмся Брэндола, – объявил Тэлив. – Он должен добраться самое позднее – завтра.  
Хакс больно прикусил губу.  
– Это… это точные данные?  
– Если они не заблудились… что с вами, сэр?  
– Ничего! – Хакс отвернулся чтоб Тэлив не заметил слёзы. – Это не твоё собачье дело!  
Тэлив тяжело вздохнул и присел перед ним на корточки.  
– Это из-за кадетов? Ты не виноват, Армитаж.  
– Отстань! – Хакс пнул его в колено и закрыл лицо руками. – Ты ничего не понимаешь! Отстань!  
– Ты не виноват, – повторил Тэлив и отошёл.  
Хакс долго сидел съёжившись, готовый к казни, но отец всё не появлялся, и он начал потихоньку оглядываться по сторонам. Рейнджеры стояли поодаль у моста и обсуждали что-то. Потом Трасс вдруг разделся, заколол волосы на затылке и прыгнул в воду. Тэлив передал ему что-то с берега, и чисс скрылся в мутных волнах под мостом.  
Хакс хотел подойти, спросить, что они делают, но не двинулся с места. Надо было отвыкать от них. Никакие рейнджеры его больше не защитят.


	7. Chapter 7

7  
***  
Отцовский отряд пришёл внезапно, как бандиты в Банкор.

Хакс как раз сидел у костра и грыз запечённую на углях рыбу, весь перепачканный в золе. Тэлив вычёсывал фенни, Трасс проверял оружие. Хакс отдал ему свой бластер и смотрел как бионическая рука раскручивает, ощупывает, зачищает, будто двигаясь отдельно от хозяина.  
– Как ты думаешь… бандиты вернулись? – спросил Трасс.  
– Даже если так, корабль Конфедерации уничтожит их с орбиты.  
Хакс нахмурился. Одна вещь давно не давала ему покоя.  
– Если ты просто мог вызвать целый корабль, почему раньше не вызвал? Тогда никто не умер бы.  
Трасс отвлёкся от бластера.  
– Люди ценят лишь то, что защитили и заработали сами. Конфедерация существует не по прихоти Трауна, не потому что он хочет называться императором. Конфедерация возникла потому что объединение – наш единственный шанс против угрозы, перед которой все политические дрязги империй и республик – ничто. Тот, кто ждёт, пока его защитят, никогда не будет ценить то, что имеет, его эффективность против внешней угрозы стремится к нулю.  
– Ты думаешь… – Хакс достал влажную салфетку и принялся медленно вытирать руки.– Ты думаешь… поэтому они хотели остаться? Кадеты.  
– Возможно. Империя давала им обещания, Новый Банкор дал им цель. Не всем суждено быть воинами, это призвание.  
– А у меня, у меня есть призвание?  
– Я уверен в этом. Ты способен стать превосходным офицером.  
Хакс тяжело вздохнул.  
– Отец говорит, что нет. Что из меня ничего не выйдет… и он всегда говорит: “ну раз адмирал Рэкс тебя назначил, посмотрим, лейтенант” и всё такое. И усмехается.   
– Возможно, он просто завидует тебе.  
– Что?  
Это даже звучало странно. Как отец мог ему завидовать? Глупость какая-то!  
– Некоторые идут к офицерскому званию годами. Злость и зависть по отношению к тем, кто якобы не прикладывал усилий для достижения высот, обычное для людей чувство.  
– Мой отец не такой!  
– Возможно, – Трасс неглядя отдал ему бластер. Его горящий взгляд был прикован к чему-то на горизонте. – Возможно, – нет.  
Хакс посмотрел в ту же сторону и вскочил.  
Он узнал чёрный мундир и белую броню.

Отец не потерял ни одного кадета, и где-то раздобыл спидеры для всех. И китель его был идеально чистым, с иголочки, и причёска по уставу, волосок к волоску.  
– У тебя на лице зола, – первое, что сказал отец, подъехав ближе. – Немедленно приведи себя в порядок и причешись. Где твой китель?  
– Есть, сэр. Китель здесь, сэр. – Хакс немедленно бросился одеваться, радуясь, что отец не спрашивает про кадетов.  
– Собирай вещи, мы уходим.  
Хакс замер.  
– Но… сэр, Тэлив и Трасс наши проводники…  
– Я нашёл других.   
– Даже чаю не выпьете? – спросил Тэлив как ни в чём не бывало, но Хакс, похолодев, заметил, что он снял бластер с предохранителя. И его ленивый акцент вернулся. – Мы волновались. Давайте сядем, поболтаем, Брендол.  
– Думаю, мне с вами не о чем болтать, рейнджеры. На этой планете меня интересуют только те, кто разделяет интересы Империи.  
– И какие у Империи теперь интересы? Грабёж? Мы заметили, что в Новом Банкоре Солнца действовали слишком уж слаженно, словно их натаскивал военный. А что они пообещали взамен? – Тэлив скрестил руки на груди. Трасс молча встал за его плечом.  
– Детей. – Отец слез со спидера, и Хакс невольно попятился, но пути назад не было. – Империи нужны дети. Кстати, Армитаж, где мои кадеты?  
– Они… – Хакса затрясло. – Они погибли в Банкоре… отец, пожалуйста…  
Первый удар сбил его с ног. Второй выбил воздух из лёгких. Хакс хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь от крови и пыли во рту.  
Вот и всё. Вот и всё. Отец убьёт его.  
– Ты бесполезная шавка! Ты мне не сын!  
– Брэндол, хватит! Достаточно. Ты знал, что они в Банкоре, ты понимал риск. Армитаж не виноват. – Тэлив помог Хаксу подняться.   
– Хотите вдвоём пойти против Империи и Красных Солнц? Смело, рейнджер!  
– Нет. Мы отступаем. Дай нам собраться и мы уйдём. Нашей целью был Джуби Локк, мы не собираемся ни с кем воевать.  
– Вы не можете! – Хакс схватил его за рукав. – Вы обещали нас довести, у нас договор!   
– Мне жаль, Армитаж. – Тэлив опустился перед ним на одно колено, взял за плечи. – Но мы ещё встретимся когда-нибудь. Ты мне веришь?  
Хакс пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Посмотрел на Трасса.  
– Хорошо. – Он знал, что это должно было случиться. Он знал, и всё равно хотел кричать: “не оставляйте меня с ним!”.  
Но промолчал.  
Молча поправил китель, вытер лицо. Молча вскарабкался на фенни и проводил взглядом двух всадников, удаляющихся по мосту. Навсегда.  
Он не верил в “мы снова встретимся”, потому что мама говорила так же, и постоянно плакала.  
– Если они решили раньше нас добраться до антенны, зря. Мы легко их обгоним, – снисходительно заметил отец.  
Хакс ничего не ответил. Что-то замерло у него внутри.  
Они ещё не ушли. Ещё можно было догнать их!  
Нет, дурацкая идея. Он им не нужен. Он никому не нужен, даже своему отцу, а тем более почти незнакомому отребью!  
Но ещё можно…

Как только фенни ступили на берег, что-то грохнуло в реке, поднимая фонтаны брызг. Опоры подломились, и мост обрушился в воду, ломаясь, разбиваясь о камни.  
Рейнджеры остановились. Хаксу казалось что он видит ухмылку Тэлива.  
– Сукины дети! – Отец в сердцах ударил по приборной панели спидера.  
Он сказал что-то ещё, но Хакс не расслышал.  
Рейнджеры не уезжали. Рейнджеры не уезжали. Они так и стояли на берегу, глядя, как течение пытается снести обломки моста.  
Он хотел заставить фенни сделать маленький шажок, просто так, но вместо этого изо всех сил ударил его по бокам. Зверь недовольно фыркнул но пустился галопом вверх по течению.  
– Армитаж!  
Дальше, дальше!   
Фенни в два прыжка спустился с высокого берега и врезался в мутную, грязную воду.   
– Армитаж! Немедленно вернись!  
Хакс зажмурился, прижимаясь к бархатной шее. Он знал, что совершил ошибку, и ужас перед ней нарастал, потому что река оказалась глубже, чем он думал, быстрее.   
Зверь с трудом сопротивлялся течению, вскидывая голову, прядя ушами. Иногда он издавал жалобный крик, и кто-то, Арджент или Ауро, отвечали ему.   
Рейнджеры не уходили.  
В какой-то момент Хакс почувствовал, что фенни не касается дна, что он плывёт.  
Течение сносило его ниже, вода перехлёстывала через седло, а берег всё так же маячил вдалеке, не приближаясь. Стоило Хаксу один раз замешкаться, как его просто вынесло из седла. Он мог только изо всех сил держаться за поводья и подгребать по-собачьи, держа голову над водой…  
Рейнджеры не уезжали.   
“Я сейчас!” – хотел крикнуть Хакс, но выстрел позади заставил его нырнуть, нахлебаться воды. Он не стал оборачиваться и смотреть, кто стреляет.  
Он и так знал. И едва не отпустил поводья, потому что на одну ужасную секунду жить стало незачем.  
Но рейнджеры не уезжали.  
Поэтому он кое-как взобрался обратно на спину фенни, распластавшись, вцепился в неё руками и ногами.   
Хакс чувствовал, как колени зверя ударились обо что-то, как он увяз в песке.  
– Давай… давай… пожалуйста… – прошептал он в огромное ухо-локатор. – Ну пожалуйста…  
И фенни, словно понимая его, рванулся в последний раз, пронзительно закричав, и выпрыгнул на высокий берег, поскальзываясь на глине, но упорно взбираясь наверх.  
Рейнджеры ждали.  
Несколько мгновений Хакс не мог говорить – слишком стучали зубы.  
– У нас… у нас договор… – сказал он, дрожа от холода, и заметил, что Тэлив улыбается. – Доведите меня до станции, иначе Империя не выполнит свои условия! А про отца я всё расскажу адмиралу Слоан! Он должен был сначала спросить у неё разрешения!  
Трасс кивнул. Он тоже улыбался.  
– Договор, сэр. Разумеется.

***

Они ещё никогда не скакали так быстро. Хакса болтало в седле, до тошноты, но был и плюс – ветер, постоянно бьющий в лицо, быстро высушил одежду.  
– Они не догонят! – крикнул он Трассу. – Спидерам там не спуститься!  
– Ниже по течению брод! – отозвался Тэлив. – Держишься?!  
– Да!  
– Тогда сможешь быстрее! Хэйо, Арджент!  
Он крикнул так весело, что Хакс рассмеялся. Впервые за много-много дней.  
И чуть не прикусил язык.

Метеостанция оказалась огромной белой башней, нацеленной в небо. Створки шпиля были крепко сжаты, словно бутон.  
Они добрались вовремя: в небе уже гудели шаттлы.   
– Подъёмник не работает. Беги наверх и активируй антенну, – приказал Тэлив, скидывая с плеча винтовку. – Мы прикроем тебя.  
Хакс кивнул. Некогда было возмущаться. Прячась за фенни он добежал до лестницы и протиснулся через решётку. Ступеньки уходили вверх белым серпантином, закручиваясь вокруг башни. Он карабкался по ним практически на четвереньках, обдирая пальцы, сбивая локти и колени, боясь посмотреть вниз. Перил не было, ветер грозил сорвать его, сбросить, ни одна дверь не открывалась…  
Иногда, услышав выстрелы, он впивался в ступеньку и оглядывался через плечо, но не видел ничего кроме неба и верхушек деревьев. Лишь когда ступеньки застонали, загремели, он пересилил себя и посмотрел вниз.  
За ним взбирался кадет. Цифер с такого расстояния не было видно, но по его движениям Хакс понял.  
Это CD-0922. И CD-0922 хочет его убить.  
“Хакси”, – донёс ветер голос Дерека с той стороны, из бездны между ступеньками. – “Мы тебя достанем, Хакси!”  
Он принялся карабкаться ещё быстрее, и на последней площадке выхватил наконец бластер. CD-0922 остался на несколько пролётов ниже, за поворотом – бесполезно было в него стрелять, поэтому он выстрелил в замок, и, не дожидаясь, пока ржавая дверь откроется полностью, протиснулся между створок.

Внутри было тихо и полутемно. Горела аварийная лампа, под слоем пыли тускло мерцали экраны.  
– ...и его адъютант не могли остаться в стороне, вам хотелось поглядеть на Империю! – голос отца слышался из динамиков, мутные фигурки замерли на экране. – Это ваша ошибка. В Империи дезертиров казнят.   
Хаксу было не до этого. Он метался от панели к панели, ища нужную кнопку. Ступеньки грохотали всё ближе, ближе!  
– Моих братьев и сестёр вы уже казнили, комендант.   
– Приволокли джедая! Да вы ниже, чем я думал.  
Кнопка не находилась. Хакс готов был заплакать от отчаяния, но вовремя заметил значок антенны.   
–...нет сына. Он предал меня.  
– Думаю, это вы предали его, комендант. Очень давно.  
Он стукнул по кнопке, поднял все тумблеры, надеясь, что всё сделал правильно. Разбираться было некогда – CD-0922 появился в дверном проёме, и сразу же выстрелил.  
– ...отзовите вашего кадета.  
– Обязательно, только сначала бросьте оружие. И руки за голову.   
Хакс успел нырнуть за платформу антенны. Платформа дрожала и скрежетала, поднимаясь, купол над ней раскрывался цветком, и первое, что пришло Хаксу в голову – вскарабкаться на край, распластавшись у основания антенны. Но CD-0922 заметил его манёвр и успел запрыгнуть следом.  
Некуда бежать. И теперь… теперь точно никто не спасёт.  
CD-0922 возвышался над ним белой, молчаливой громадой, и был похож сейчас на Кейти, на Дерека, на всех кадетов, которых Хакс боялся и ненавидел.  
Поэтому выстрелить в него было легко.  
И он успел первым.  
Выстрел пришёлся в плечо, но CD-0922 пошатнулся, выронил оружие и рухнул вниз.

Платформа поднималась всё быстрее, и, наконец, вздрогнув, остановилась. Хакс схватил опасно болтавшуюся на краю винтовку кадета, лихорадочно отыскивая в прицел знакомые фигуры.   
Тэлива нигде не было видно, какого-то джедая (настоящего джедая, с лазерным мечом!) теснили бандиты Солнц, а Трасс стоял на коленях перед отцом, и отцовский бластер был нацелен ему в голову.   
Хакс перестал дышать. Палец взмок на спусковом крючке.  
“Крайняя мера”.  
“Исправить последствия невозможно”.  
Никогда. Никогда.   
Если он сейчас выстрелит, то станет предателем. Швалью.   
Но он будет швалью вместе с Трассом и Тэливом.  
“Может быть отец тебя любит. Может быть он просто суровый и хочет как лучше. Может, он не умеет показывать любовь, а в душе...”  
Хакс прицелился, и выстрелил. 

И слишком поздно заметил, кто CD-0922 не упал, что он, цепляясь за железные скобы, снова вылез на платформу. Хакс не успел среагировать и кадет бросился на него, придавил всем весом.  
Чёрные прорези его шлема ничего не выражали, пальцы в бронированных перчатках сжали горло Хакса, выдавливая из него весь воздух. И всё, что Хакс смог сделать – из последних сил ударить его прикладом и толкнуть, так, чтобы кадет потерял равновесие…  
...и упал вместе с ним.

 

***

Он никогда не верил сказкам про то, что джедаи могли поднимать валуны.   
И в то, что джедай затормозил падение тоже не поверил. Даже когда Тэлив гладил по голове и говорил: “скажешь спасибо магистру Нуру”.

Он вообще не верил в то, что джедаи хорошие, хотя магистр Нуру сказал ему: “да пребудет Сила с теми, кто в пути”, или как-то так.

Он не верил в то, что выживет, хотя Трасс сказал, что он всего лишь сломал руку, а остальные повреждения незначительны. 

Он не верил в то, что всё будет хорошо, хотя его рейнджеры были рядом, пока не подействовал наркоз, и пообещали, что “встретят на той стороне”.

Хотя бы в одном он был прав.  
Конечно, никто не встретил его.  
На той стороне была комната со светло-голубыми стенами и синими плотными шторами. За шторами шелестели невидимые деревья и пели незнакомые птицы.  
На той стороне оказалось, что Хакс жив. Что его рука всё ещё забинтована, и на рёбрах бакта-пластырь, но он всё-таки живой.   
В новой уютной пижаме, в красивой спальне, на мягкой кровати. И совсем один.  
В комнату влетел дроид-секретарь на антиграв-подушке – странная штуковина в виде красивой женщины с загнутым рыбьим хвостом. Она была больше похожа на металлическую статую, чем на дроида: у неё были вычеканенные волосы и человеческое лицо, но губы не открывались, и веки замерли, полуопущенные. Подвижными у неё были только шея и руки.   
– Доброе утро, мастер Армитаж, – произнёс приятный низкий голос из-за сжатых губ. – Добро пожаловать на Серенити, в замок Чирал, одну из резиденций Верховного Главнокомандующего Митт’рау’нуруодо. Замок был возведён более трёхсот лет назад по приказу Первого правящего дома Серенити. Величественный комплекс построек расположен на живописной скале Чирал над Лигейсим морем. Его площадь составляет…  
– Где Трасс и Тэлив? – перебил Хакс, откидывая одеяло. Женщина-рыба замолчала. Диоды под её сонными веками замигали.  
– Пожалуйста, уточните запрос.  
– Трасс и Тэлив, рейнджеры Конфедерации. Они тут?  
Огоньки замигали быстрее.  
– В базу данных посетителей замка Чирал не внесены Трасс и Тэлив, рейнджеры Конфедерации. Желаете уточнить запрос?  
– Нет, не желаю. – Хакс подтянул колени к груди. Конечно их не было. Они никогда не вернутся. Теперь он тут пленник, а они, получается, просто сдали его. – Уходи! Не хочу тебя видеть!  
Но женщина-рыба осталась на месте.  
– Верховный главнокомандующий Митт’рау’нуруодо и маршал Митт’эли’ванто приглашают вас позавтракать с ними. Ваша одежда в платяном шкафу. Дверь в ванную комнату находится за портьерой. Я провожу вас по готовности.  
У Хакса внутри всё похолодело. Верховный главнокомандующий и маршал! Он не знал второго, но первый… значит, это всё-таки был Траун. Тот самый.  
Или кто-то выдававший себя за того самого.  
Раньше он был бы счастлив завтракать с настоящим имперским адмиралом, особенно легендарным (даже если он не человек). Но теперь ему не хотелось ни есть ни встречаться с какими-то главнокомандующими. Ему хотелось просто залезть под одеяло и лежать пока смерть не придёт.  
– Не пойду, – угрюмо ответил он.  
– Верховный главнокомандующий настоятельно просил вас позавтракать с ним.  
Хаксу не понравилось это “настоятельно”. Обычно взрослые так говорили когда хотели кого-нибудь заставить что-то сделать.   
Если ты в плену и тебя куда-то зовут, ты не отказываешься.   
Поэтому он привёл себя в порядок и напомнил себе, что он – офицер Империи. Пока ещё. Кажется.  
Его тошнило, когда он думал о том, что произошло. Но адмирал Слоан наверное не знает. И на “Дигнити” наверное не знают. Значит, никто не подумает, что он дезертир, и можно вернуться.  
И никто больше не будет ругать его и заставлять делать мерзкие вещи.   
И Тэлива с Трассом тоже не будет. Они уже далеко, думать забыли о нём…

Наверное, замок был красивый, он не смотрел по сторонам. Слёзы мешали смотреть.  
Перед нужной дверью он как следует вытер глаза и высморкался в платок, но всё равно знал, что лицо красное. Ну и наплевать.   
Двери отъехала в сторону.  
Хакс думал, что его ждут в какой-нибудь огромной столовой размером с целый зал, но комната оказалась небольшой и уютной. Верховный главнокомандующий и маршал сидели напротив друг друга за круглым столом. На главнокомандующем был тёмно-синий мундир с незнакомой нашивкой, с плашкой, значения которой Хакс не понимал, и золотыми аксельбантами. Его иссиня-чёрные волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу. Маршал тоже был одет в похожую форму, чёрную и с серебряными аксельбантами. Его каштановые с проседью вихры всё так же не желали лежать спокойно, но щетина исчезла.  
Когда Хакс вошёл, оба встали, приветствуя его.   
– Доброе утро, лейтенант, – произнёс Траун чуть улыбаясь. – Добро пожаловать на другую сторону.  
И тут Хакс понял, что больше не может сдерживаться. Он просто разревелся как маленький, потому что ужасно ненавидел их сейчас, и наверное ужасно любил тоже, но больше всё-таки ненавидел, и знал, что никогда, никогда не простит… и уже простил, когда они подошли к нему и опустились на колени словно перед каким-нибудь королём.   
Когда они обняли его, а он тоже обнял их в ответ, крепко-крепко.  
Когда стал ненавидеть их чуть меньше. Немножечко.

 

ЭПИЛОГ   
Наследник Империи

I 

“Хакс”.  
Верховный лидер произносил это имя с особенной интонацией. Раздражение, интерес, ирония, – Кайло улавливал всё.   
Раньше для него не имело значения, кто будет командовать штурмовиками. Генерал – всего лишь послушный инструмент, доносящий волю лидера до солдат. По крайней мере, такой была Слоан, пока не ушла на покой.   
Человек, прилетевший заменить её, мог не согласиться с таким положением дел. Нужно было сразу напомнить ему его место. Но эмоции Верховного лидера показывали, что это будет непросто.  
Армитаж Хакс, таинственный “принц”, наследник Империи Руки Трауна, оказался невысоким, узкоплечим молодым человеком, носившим шинель, чтобы казаться внушительнее. Бледный, рыжий, ничего из себя не представляющий. И это – будущий император Конфедерации? Это – генерал? Даже в аскетичных покоях Кайло он как-то терялся. Что же будет на мостике?  
Но Верховный лидер разглядел в нём что-то. К нему стоило прислушаться.  
– Магистр Рен, – у Хакса был надменный голос, но микроскопическое движение руки, будто он собирался предложить рукопожатие, выдавало неуверенность. – Наслышан о вас.  
– Взаимно, принц.  
– “Генерал”. В Конфедерации имеет значение звание, а не титул. К тому же, Траун никогда не был официально провозглашён Императором, его так прозвали. Скорее это я должен называть вас принцем.  
– Не стоит, “генерал”. – Кайло даже не стал скрывать насмешку. – Зачем вы здесь? Вам надоело сидеть в вашей дыре?  
Он сел на стул, но Хаксу сесть не предложил. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил. Его поза – руки за спину, грудь вперёд, ноги на ширине плеч, создавала ауру уверенности.   
– Верховный Главнокомандующий решил, что наследник должен получить самый разнообразный опыт. В молодости оба моих родителя служили Империи, и эта служба дала им чрезвычайно много   
– Первый Орден – не Империя.   
– Вы правы. Он взял лучшее от обоих вдохновителей: Вечной Империи и Империи Палпатина, и…  
– И долго противостоял вашей Конфедерации, пока у Верховного лидера не нашлись дела поинтереснее. Вы можете оказаться шпионом. Почему я должен вам доверять?  
На скулах Хакса заходили желваки. Судя по всему, ему очень не нравилось, когда его перебивали.  
– На этом этапе вы не должны. Доверие, магистр, всегда необходимо заслужить. Я буду работать над этим. Пока мне достаточно того, что я вызываю ваш интерес. И интерес Верховного ли...  
Кайло легонько сжал пальцы, и Хакс осекся, побледнел ещё больше, затем покраснел, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть через нос.  
– Во-первых, я сам решаю, что должен, а что – нет. И никто не может влиять на мои решения. Во-вторых, вы мне не интересны. Вы всего лишь ублюдок какого-то коменданта, выращенный адмиралом-дезертиром. Никто.   
Он заметил, что Хакс едва стоит на ногах, и разжал хватку.  
– Знайте своё место, “генерал”.  
Кайло ожидал, что Хакс откланяется и поспешно уйдёт, поджав хвост, но тот лишь потёр горло и откашлялся, восстанавливая дыхание.  
– Впечатляюще, магистр, – прохрипел он. – Очень впечатляюще.   
– Подхалимствуете? – Кайло усмехнулся. – Это вам не поможет.   
– Констатирую факт. Магистр, я знаю, что некоторые адепты Силы могут видеть будущее. Возможно, если вы вглядитесь в него, то увидите, как Верховный лидер заставит нас соперничать – ради того чтобы мы показывали наилучший результат конечно же. Но я не хочу быть вашим соперником. Не вижу в этом смысла. А вы?  
Кайло порадовался, что этот выскочка не видит его лица под маской. Теперь он сполна понял раздражение Сноука.   
– Разговор окончен, генерал.  
– Как пожелаете. Как говорят чиссы, – “Продуктивного дня”. – Хакс слегка наклонил голову и вышел, оставив Кайло наедине с непривычным, неуютным чувством.   
Нет, этот человек не похож на Слоан. Он не похож на Трауна, на Таркина, на всю старую гвардию.   
Он – хуже. Опаснее.  
И может быть… – только может быть! – интереснее.

II

“Мой дорогой fathhar”  
Хакс закрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле, дожидаясь, пока заварится чай. Часто, с утра или перед сном он сочинял длинные письма домой, зная, что никогда их не отправит. В этих письмах он никогда не называл Трауна “отец” – слово было навсегда запятнано.  
Только “fathhar”, на благородном чеун.  
“База “Старкиллер” завершена. Сегодня мне нужно будет сказать речь перед многотысячной армией, и одним залпом уничтожить основные миры Новой Республики.  
Много месяцев я думал о том, что скажу, и понял, что не хочу говорить, просто не могу найти слова.   
Я не могу разделить восторг других офицеров. На моих глазах эффективность превращается в варварство.  
Сегодня ночью я увидел сон. Будто я никогда не встретился ни с тобой ни с Эли, будто мой биологический отец воспитал меня в Первом Ордене. Я видел себя со стороны – болезненно гордого, высокомерного взрослого ребёнка, не видящего дальше своего носа. Смешного, постоянно допускающего ошибки от того мнение Сноука, которого, видно, назначил своим отцом, довлеет над ним.   
Этот Армитаж был счастлив говорить речь, он вырос с мечтой о “Старкиллере”. Ему не нужно было выдумывать слова и делать вид, что он поддерживает эту идею. Его ярость и триумф шли от сердца. Только уничтожая людей и целые миры он забывал о боли, которая изнутри раздирала его с самого детства.  
Я не испытываю иллюзий, это не какой-то злобный двойник из снов. Это часть меня, она живёт в той холодной темноте, которую даже ваша с Эли любовь, даже любовь мамы, которую я всё-таки снова нашёл, никогда не сможет согреть.  
Империя навсегда со мной. Я – наследник Империи.   
Эли до сих пор не может понять, почему при Лотале и в других сражениях ты делал то, что делал. Вчера, глядя с орбиты на базу “Старкиллер“, я, кажется, понял.   
Ты увидел то же самое, – Смерть, разрушителя миров. И на фоне этой мощи все твои принципы, все принципы твоего народа потеряли смысл.   
Сама война потеряла смысл. Войны больше нет.  
Когда-то ты сказал мне, что убийство – самая крайняя мера.  
Крайних мер больше не существует. Теперь позволено всё.  
Может, именно это я должен сказать тысячам штурмовиков. Но я скажу, что это великий день, что это прекрасный день, что мы сильны как никогда…  
Я выполню свой долг.   
Мне жаль, что я не смогу быть наследником того, что создал ты, ведь Рукой Трауна может править лишь Траун. Но я постараюсь стать хорошим Верховным лидером, чтобы вы с Эли могли гордиться мной. Я не повторю твоих ошибок и не поступлюсь принципами, как сделал ты”.   
Он вздохнул. Обычно, в этом месте он видел, как Траун улыбается, читая несуществующее письмо. Улыбается снисходительно, будто ребёнку.   
“Я ещё не решил, стоит ли мне уничтожить Кайло Рена, этого эгоистичного, истеричного, самовлюблённого, распускающего руки биоробота в маске…”  
Хакс покраснел и мысленно стёр это предложение.  
“Я ещё не решил, нужен ли мне Кайл Рен, его непредсказуемость мешает. Но и это – уникальный опыт, которого не было даже у тебя. Он достаточно интересен чтобы оставить его в живых, хотя бы на время.  
Как видишь, мой fathhar, у меня ещё много работы, и не знаю, как скоро смогу вас посетить. Боюсь вернуться и встретить совсем других Трауна и Эли, моложе меня, ничего не помнящих о вас.   
Я хочу когда-нибудь вернуться на Клиф и ещё раз пройти тот путь вместе с вами, моими рейнджерами, пока ещё могу.  
Знаю, мы обязательно вернёмся туда”.

Он улыбнулся и достал из кармана жетон рейнджера – подарок Тэлива. Сзади была выцарапана стандартная дата Клиф L-1 и четыре слова:  
“Всегда помни, кто ты”.

Ваш любящий сын,  
Армитаж.

 

P. S. Убеди Эли показаться врачу. Он хромает, когда ты не видишь, и пытался убедить меня, что это на погоду. Не верь ему, он просто боится тебя разочаровать. Глупый Эли.  
P. P. S. Они там, на Клифе, действительно называют нас “Три негодяя из Долины Черепов”?! Возмутительно! Пожалуйста, прими меры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто ждал эту работу, и не стеснялся об этом говорить. 
> 
> Отдельное спасибо А. Персонажи не могут быть умнее автора, но мне кажется, что Траун-стратег из нас двоих вышел не такой уж плохой


End file.
